


Cupid's Sting

by OnceAndEveryOther



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndEveryOther/pseuds/OnceAndEveryOther
Summary: ON HIATUSThis is my Pandemic stress relief, and as such it is not supposed to be good in any way, shape, or form. However, in case someone else wants some vaguely fairytale flavored futa and an obsession with milk literal and figural, here you go.Prince Neirin finds a beautiful, seemingly sleeping silver-hued girl in a wizard's tower and accidentally wakes her with his dick. Dubbing her Selene, he discovers that her voluptuous body has some unexpected extras but, despite them, claims her as his treasure and brings her back to the palace where he slowly discovers that her sexual powers are more than any could have imagined.*Multiple POV. Minimal editing. Sex between adults and young teens.*
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

“Prince Neirin?”

“Call me Nye unless someone official is about,” said Prince Neirin, the eleventh straight son of his esteemed father the Prince of Meredith, who had nothing but daughters as byblows.

As the youngest and most useless son he had been given the duty of leading the party tasked with cleaning out the wizard’s tower, which was somewhat dangerous but mostly mind-numbingly boring as the late wizard had been even more of a hoarder than usual. It was three weeks into it and they had only just reached the upper rooms.

“Nye,” said the youngest member of the palace guard privileged enough for the duty, a boy of fourteen who was child-sized and cunning at wiggling in tight spaces. Ianto had just been picked to replace their previous wiggler, who had retired to marry a contortionist barely come of age so he could live rich selling his children to circuses. “Is it…”

Nye sighed in exasperation and set his lantern down to start undoing his breeches. Ignoring Ianto’s protests, he pulled his clothing free until he could take his dick out and let it hang over his big balls. “Seven and a half inches long when hard,” he recited, shifting his hips so it waggled at the wide-eyed boy, “and five and a half inches around.

“Before you ask more,” Nye said, annoyed at his life’s circumstances as he put himself back together, “yes, the fairy godmothers blessed me with the biggest dick out of my brothers, the beauty and strength of a palomino stallion, and never looking disheveled.”

When Nye was ten years old—after being tormented for his big dick, perfectly sun-kissed skin and thick white-blond hair, and inability to look mussed—he had asked the three fairy godmothers at a neighboring kingdom’s christening what in the world they had been thinking. Their rather embarrassed answer was that after giving away thirty unique wishes it got a bit hard, and that they had met a very impressive centaur the night before. He had been told to be happy that it was only to be bigger than his brothers.

“But that must not be too bad…” Ianto said hesitantly, putting another shovelful of cat leavings in the wheelbarrow while Nye picked up his lantern. Nye scoffed. “I mean, I can see when you were just a boy, but it must be good with the ladies now that you’re grown up!”

“I’m six years older than you, Ianto,” Nye said, trying and failing to keep his annoyance to himself. At the boy’s questions, and being set to such a awful task. Any excitement of digging through a wizard’s tower had disappeared as soon as decades of cat piss ruined his sense of smell. “And I’ll say this now but then I do not want to hear anything of it from you again.”

“Yes, Prince Nye,” Ianto said, easing another scoop of cat shit, disintegrated carpet, and pissed on scrolls into the wheelbarrow.

“Now I know being a beautiful prince who always looks nice seems like it would get ladies falling over themselves to pull up their skirts for me, Ianto,” Nye said, gesturing with his free hand as if making a lecture, “but the opposite is true. Many girls like pretty boys, but when the boy is prettier than they will ever be it causes jealousy, and especially if he never has a hair out of place, unlike them. As to the dick”—he rolled his eyes—“they hear the rumors and half of them are afraid it will hurt.”

“Well, Prince Nye, I know that my older sister is known to make a man drop trow before she dances with him,” Ianto said in an odd tone caught between a desire to be helpful and familial embarrassment.

Nye scoffed. “Yes, those girls would be why I am no virgin, but I have yet to have even a chambermaid decide to have another go, and it’s not because I didn’t satisfy. All right, Ianto, discussion closed, and despite everyone knowing except you younglings, if I find out you were gossiping about me there will be a punishment.”

“Yes, Prince Nye.” Ianto bowed awkwardly with his shovel, and shuffled his feet for a moment before saying, “I’ll take the wheelbarrow down before it’s full enough to spill, Prince Nye.”

“Good idea, Guard Ianto. I will take a look upstairs.”

Nye stood at stairs that wound through the center of the tower, listening to Ianto gingerly make his way down with the wheelbarrow until he could no longer see the attached lantern. It chafed him to have to act so casually with the servants but his father was a big one for it and he had grown up seeing the difference between his brothers in how they treated the ones under them, and Nye would much rather seem their friend.

Holding his lantern out, he started up the stair in the opposite direction. The palace mages had already cleared out the supernatural dangers, wading through the trash to do it, but no one had tried to explore this room yet. He thought it was either the last room before the crenelated roof or the one before it, but it was hard to tell.

While his sense of smell had died some time back, Nye realized with some shock that the room his head was rising into lacked the usual heavy reek. Once he came out into the circular room he saw that while the place was still a mess, with books stacked against the walls and what more he could not guess, but the last wizard had certainly taken more care here.

With this in mind he poked around with more interest. The mages had neutralized the harmful magic they had sensed, but they said there would be plenty that would not have shown as harmful to their spells. They had already found some of that, but he bet that any serious works would be in here.

He stumbled across one almost immediately, and almost screamed when he looked down and saw a pale arm hanging lifeless in his way. After the first shock he immediately tried to find where the arm was coming from in the stuff stacked waist-high that he had been walking along. Kneeling for a better look he saw that more than just an arm it was a fair, feminine arm with warm, pliable skin. Prying at what sandwiched it, he deduced that the arm was connected to something, which was not to be taken for granted.

Paying no heed to what surrounded the arm, he placed the lantern safely away and started pulling the stack apart. Only half his mind was free to try and imagine why the wizard had covered this apparently living body under endless spell mats and dusty paintings, other than that it did give the impression that he had been trying to hide it, if not well.

At last he revealed the rest of the body the arm was connected to, and whistled in admiration as he held the lantern over it. About five and a half feet tall by his measure, she had the kind of figure women only had in his dreams, with huge tits and wide hips that were only accentuated by a tiny waist. She was soft all over, her arms and legs and little tummy, with narrow shoulders and full thighs. Lithe and youthful, but ripe like a girljust in full blossom.

Her face was pretty too if not his type, all cheekbones and narrow jaw with large eyes like a cat. He liked her full, plush lips, thinking what they would look like around his dick, but he had been turned off cats for good. She had a mass of thick curly hair spread around her like a pillow, pale in the dark, and long pointed ears like he did.

“What is this?” Nye whispered, bending down to tug on its metal edge. “A chastity belt?” He set the lantern on her gently moving stomach to investigate the contraption. There was the metal belt low on her hips, which connected to a smooth piece that covered to her groin. “Here, let’s look.”

Nye took the lantern before pulling her legs apart, tugging one then the other, and whistled again. Whatever the intention of the metal shield it was not for chastity, as her fat pussy was fully on display. “Prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen,” he murmured to himself, hunched close as he ran a finger down between the plump, hairless lips. “Wet, too! Wettest little pussy I ever did see. But before I stick my dick in you, I’m going to have someone look you over for any surprises.”

She acted exactly like a sleeping body when he hitched her over his shoulder to carry downstairs, and Nye thought about how much better his life had just got. As a prince he could claim anything from the tower he wanted, and this sweet little doll would become his new bedwarmer.

Nye was followed with shocked gasps and questions while he made it out into the shock of sunlight after the shuttered dark. The area around the tower had been cleared to the dirt and a number of tents set up, both those to sort and store what they found and to house the team. He went straight to the infirmary and pushed through the flap to see that he had interrupted the healer at their lunch.

“I found this under a pile of spell mats,” Nye said without further explanation, taking care to lie the mystery girl on the exam table. In better light her hair and skin both were a kind of silver-tinted white with a pearlescent sheen, except for her lips, nipples, and pussy, which were the delicate pink of cherry blossoms.

She was even more exquisite in the bright light of the spell lamps. A faint pinkness covered every joint, not just her sex, from her round shoulders, elbows and knees, to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her tits rose and fell with her breath, so round and perky and tipped with slightly puffy nipples. Ignoring shocked cries, he gathered up one of her tits and exhaled through his nose in satisfaction when he could just barely hold one with both hands. His dick, already long, started getting thick in the confines of his breeches.

“Do you know what she is?” Nye asked the mage, Bran, who still held their sandwich to their mouth. “And what this is? It doesn’t cover her pussy.”

“Uh.” Bran, who was from an order that abstained from all things sex and gender, had gotten stuck staring at the silvery girl’s tits. “Turn her over, Prince Neirin.”

Nye had gotten a once over of the mystery girl’s ass while carrying her, but now with her face down it, with her waist he could squeeze his hands around, begged to be fucked. Perfectly plump and round, soft to the touch yet firm just like her voluptuous thighs. He stood by while Bran took their instruments to her and squeezed himself through his breeches.

“Ah—“ Bran, pulling the mass of curls off her swanlike neck, tapped something there with his magical lens on a handle. “There is a mark here like a swan’s wings. I am no master of such things, but I do know of the angels who serve the Creator and this female matches what I know.”

“An angel?” Nye asked, raising his eyebrows. He had heard of them too during his religious instruction growing up, that they were the winged messengers of the Creator, but while they could become corporeal it was not for long periods of time. “Why would a sleeping angel be in a wizard’s tower?”

“She probably came with the tower,” Bran mused, turning her over themself to inspect the belt with their lens. “Wizard towers tend to be inherited. It was strange that this one died without an apprentice.”

Nye kept his mouth shut on that and squeezed his dick through fine, soft wool. He doubted that any female built like that was merely a messenger, but even if she was an angel, if the Creator hadn’t saved her from this fate they were unlikely to interfere with Prince Neirin filling her up with his milk.

“This thing…” Bran tapped on the shiny shield covering her groin. “It has a spell of quiescence on it that could be what is keeping her asleep. In any case there is nothing keeping it on, it has a catch over here that will deactivate or reactivate the spell as it is unlatched or latched.”

“Take it off,” Nye ordered, and watched closely while Bran, first pulling on white silk gloves, fiddled with the belt so it came undone from the shield portion and pulled it away from her in one go.

“That’s a dick.” Nye’s hand jerked from his own, but not far. What the shield had somehow hidden was a soft dick and pair of balls, which now drooped and hid the perfect pussy. She was the perfect girl for fucking, and also had a dick. If he had to think of such things they were as pretty as the rest of her, all smooth and pink, the dick promising to grow to good size and the plump balls a nice handful. “Are angels supposed to have both?”

There was a fierce blush coming up on Bran’s cheeks over the mask they wore. “I admit, from what I understood angels had neither, but I am not one to make assumptions about gods and their followers. Angel is what I will tally her under for the paperwork. Do you plan to claim her?”

“Of course,” Nye said with a dismissive snort. “Dick or no dick, she still has the sweetest body I’ve ever seen, and being awake or not won’t change my enjoyment of it. I plan on fucking that fat pussy right now”—he started undoing his clothing—“and I don’t care if you stay for the show or take your lunch elsewhere. Fuck, tell everyone they can come watch if they desire—and that’s an order, Healer Bran.”

“Yes, Prince Neirin,” Bran murmured subserviently, bowing as they fled the tent.

Nye was disgusted but unsurprised that all members of the team, Bran and their blushes included, filed into the infirmary tent to watch before he had gotten completely undressed. All he needed to do was get his dick out but he preferred to fuck bare and the contrast of his tan skin and hers that held the shine of pearls only made him harder.

“No wanking,” he said to no one in particular, tugging her by the legs down to the end of the exam table. “You can watch your prince, but no wanking in his presence. And no coming closer. Understand?”

“Yes, Prince Neirin,” they chorused, thick voiced and touched with expectant fear.

Nye put them out of his mind and, holding her legs by the backs of her knees, pulled them apart and, thanking the straight line of his dick, put the tip right to her wet pussy lips and pushed in with a jerk of his hips. He had anticipated to only go in a few inches, even girls who were wet for a big dick took a little warming up to get it all in, but there was no stop until his balls smacked into her ass. He exhaled harshly, in surprise and delight, as while her body had accepted every inch of him at once her hot pussy was still tight enough to have been a shy virgin.

While his milk production hadn’t been covered directly by his fairy godmothers, at the age of twenty he could ejaculate big loads as many times as he had fingers on one hand without need to pause fucking, and only started to run out by the time the other hand was done. He planned to load every sticky drop of milk into this lax body so made no attempt to last and just pumped his hips as fast as he could, pounding his dick in her lissome body so his balls slapped her fat ass over and over.

When he came with a shout, taking long seconds to finish ejaculating inside her, he pulled out with his dick shiny with her juices and his milk and, gathering her slim ankles in one hand, he guided himself to push into her asshole. Like her pussy it accepted him like he’d just spent an hour tongue-fucking it and despite the makeshift lubrication his dick slid in and out of her puckered hole like it was a second pussy. It was tight like an asshole though, trying to choke his dick at the entrance only to be liquid smooth inside.

Nye was as rough as the first time but he kept his eyes open to watch her glorious tits jiggle from his dick pounding her, and so he noticed, holding her legs open again, when she started to get hard. He had fucked a girly boy in the ass before when he felt really desperate but had avoided all contact with his dick. Now, with some kind of perverse curiosity, he watched it unfold while he fucked her ass.

To add insult to injury, while it swelled in length and girth and the foreskin retracted, it was so close to his own in size that it would take a measuring tape to tell the difference. It lay heavy on her girlish little tummy, as pale and smooth and pink as the rest of her, and getting fucked in the ass apparently felt so good to his new doll that it made milk dribble out of a perfect acorn of a dick head.

Nye, angry at this but unwilling to think of why, pulled out as soon as he left the last spurt of milk in her ass and, going around to tug her to the other end of the table, pulled her head off the edge by the hair so her mouth sagged open. He found to his surprise when he shoved his dick in her mouth that her teeth were pointed and sharp, but he managed to hold on to his dignity while he pushed on her jaw to widen her mouth further.

He had never had a woman take his dick into her throat like other men swore they did sometimes, so, holding her head still with his hands keeping her mouth pressed open, he thrust in until he hit the back of her mouth. A moment of concentration while he frowned at her hard, flushed nipples and explored the back of her throat with his dick head before pushing hard into the other wet hole. He grunted when it went in, part pleasure and part surprise, and laughed when he could see his dick distending her soft throat as he thrust all the way in.

Now that he had had it, he would admit freely that he liked the other two holes better, but there was something viciously satisfying about thrusting long and hard until her diminutive nose was buried in his balls. On his third time now it would take longer anyway, but he would fuck her unresisting throat until he could shoot some milk down it. After that, he thought as he kept his hips going, he would figure out how to fuck those big tits of hers.

Nye was wondering if he could fuck her enough she would spill her own milk all over her beautiful body without him touching her dick when he finished climbing to the plateau and, thrusting as deep into her as he could, he let out spurt after spurt of milk, the twitches visible from the outside. He was letting the afterglow settle itself before pulling out when his doll moved, swallowing convulsively around his dick while her hands lifted like butterflies to her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first instinct upon waking was fear, she had a vague feeling more than a memory that the last thing to happen to her was not good at all, but while she did not understand what was going on the fullness in her mouth was good, just like the way she had been used elsewhere. Her body was aroused, and this was good.

The thing in her mouth pulled out roughly and, taking a wet little cough, she reached over her head to try and get it back only to have her hands slapped away.

“What are you?” The tenor voice above her was young, masculine and lilting like a beautiful song. She blinked at a pair of long tan legs and, lifting her head slightly, the most lovely big dick, shiny with use, and swollen balls hanging just enough in the sack, all surrounded with fine white-blond hair. “Why were you like that?”

“I don’t know,” she answered, coughing again as her voice rasped. Raising her head more, she saw that the top part of the golden-brown man was lithe and athletic, muscular with a narrow waist and strong shoulders. His hair, a blond so pale it was almost white, fell over one shoulder from where it was swept back in a long tail. “Were you the one inside me?” She put one hand down between her legs, and another to her throat.

“Y-Yes,” he said hesitantly, guiltily, and he looked away from her. “I found you in the tower.”

“Thank you for finding me,” she said, holding her hands before her clavicles so her breasts were pushed together, smiling with tears in her eyes. “For waking me up. Where am I?”

“The Kingdom of Meredith,” he said in a slightly stronger voice, though his tone was still guilty. “I am Prince Neirin. I was tasked with cleaning out a wizard’s tower, and I found you…like this.” He took a deep breath before adding, sounding pained, “I meant to claim you to have as a fuck doll in my bedchamber.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I like fucking.” She wasn’t sure of much, but she wanted to keep doing what they had just been doing. “Why did you want me as your fuck doll?”

There was a sound to the side and she turned her head to see a line of uniformed men, most dirty and sweaty. “Oh! Are they to fuck me too?”

“No!” shouted the prince, and with some quick, curse filled orders she was alone with him in the clean, white tent. “Here, let me help you sit…”

She was more than capable of sitting up and turning to let her legs hang off the table, but she let him guide her as an excuse for him to touch her more. His face was lovely too, aristocratic in its lines and built around a strong arch of a nose. She liked his full lower lip and the way thick blond eyelashes framed deep, soulful brown eyes.

The prince stood before her, his legs almost touching hers, and she gazed up at him with a dazed smile spreading her lips. “I can feel you in me,” she said, slipping a hand between her legs to dab at what had oozed out. “Do you want to fuck me more? Or are we done for now, Prince Neirin? You do not look done.” He looked ready for more, standing long and hard.

“Nye, call me Nye.” Rubbing his long-fingered hand over his face, Nye sighed. “Look, what are you? Bran said they thought you were an angel.”

She frowned. There were whole worlds she could not remember, but the word ‘angel’ did not reverberate against anything. “I do not know my name, Nye,” she said at lasts, holding herself tight under her breasts. “All I know is that I would be happy to be your fuck doll and let you take me any time you wanted.”

“Really?” Nye said, voice and thick blond eyebrows raised equally high. She nodded, nibbling her lower lip. “Are you aware of how perfect you are, at least?”

“Am I?” She pushed back her silken curls to look down at herself. All she knew was that she looked very different from the prince. “Did you fuck me because you liked me?” It felt important to establish this.

“Yes, I fucked you because you’re gorgeous. You’re the perfect girl except for…” Nye looked away from her, a rosy flush staining his cheeks.

“Except for what?”

“Girls don’t have dicks,” he said flatly, pointing at hers standing up from her legs. “I only like my own dick.”

“Oh.” She frowned at the offending appendage, wanting to be touched. “Do you not want me to be your fuck doll if I have that?”

Nye was silent for a time, gnawing on his lips, before he turned away to pick up something that looked vaguely familiar. “Now I know what this is for,” he said with a sneer. “Lie down.”

She did, though half-sitting up on her elbows so she could watch him fiddle with the silvery metal piece on her. “What are you trying to do?” she asked when it did not seem to be going anywhere.

“This hid your dick and balls under here,” he said, knocking on the plate. “I think you have to be soft. How long until you go soft? Wait, you don’t know—“

“I have to be satiated for it to go down,” she said, pulling it from the opaque well of her memories. “That takes the least time if you want to keep fucking me now.” She did not miss the consternated look he gave that part of her body. “Would it be so bad?”

“What, to fuck a girl with a dick as big as mine?” Nye sneered, and, taking his slightly flagging body in one hand and hers in the other, started stroking them hard and fast. She mewed at the touch, letting her head fall back and fitfully moving her legs. “No, not even if she acts like a cat in heat.”

He did not stop stroking, though, and with a skilled hand he had her crying out and going limp on the table while she spilled it across herself, starting with her face before making its way to her neck, breasts, stomach, until finally the last oozing drops under the tip.

“I am definitely not dealing with that,” Nye said as if to himself, letting go of her and leaving her on the table entirely. “Tell me when it has gone down, and then I’m going to cover you with my milk instead.”

Trying not to let his tone bother her, she cleaned herself up by wiping up sticky smears and licking them off. She was by no means satiated, but with slow breathing and a special way of relaxing her body with her mind she got her body to retreat, and then, purely out of muscle memory, she pushed her balls inside her body and put the plate in place before clicking closed the belt.

She frowned, scrunching her nose, and wiggled on the table while the spell tamped down that part of herself until it was all tucked away. There it would all stay until taken off again.

“It’s gone,” she said softly, raising on her elbow to look behind at where the golden prince had gone. He had settled in a chair, his legs spread, holding himself in his hand, the other hiding his eyes. “What do you want to do now, Nye?”

“Come over here so I can fuck those big tits of yours,” he said, voice harsh but emotions unclear. “Then you’ll bounce on my dick so I can play with them covered with my milk.”

“All right.” She slid off the table and gave herself a little shake, and pushed back all her hair as she went to kneel on the canvas floor of the test. “Want to spit on them?” she offered, pushing her breasts up and together.

“Bring them up here.” Nye waited until she had half-crawled up him to put her cleavage right under his chin, and he worked up a big wad of saliva that he expertly spat between the heaving mounds. “You help out, I want them juicy.”

She found herself better at drooling than he was, pulling more and more saliva to let dribble out of her slack lips all over her cleavage while she rubbed her breasts together to spread it out. Nye indicated her to stop not with his voice but with his hands pushing her down on her shoulders, and he held himself up until she could fold it between her breasts.

“You’re so…” Nye said, thick voiced, when she started to pump her breasts tight on his shaft. She glanced up to see some emotion other than arousal on his face, one that she did not know. “Fuck, what are you? Did some wizard make themselves a fuck toy of their own?”

“I do not know, Nye,” she said, letting her voice go higher and smiling up at him while she kept slipping her slick breasts up and down him, kneeling between his spread legs. “But I want to make you happy. You saved me.”

“I guess I did, but it’s all…” His beautiful face showing a frown just between arched brows, he cradled her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb across her wet lips. Humming, she nuzzled into his hand and took his finger into her mouth to suck. “You’re so perfect I feel like something is going to go wrong, but—never mind. Keep doing that and make like you’re getting fucked.”

She obediently started to mew and whimper, looking up at him while she moaned openmouthed. He watched her silently, frowning slightly, holding her cheek in one hand and idly stroking her hair. Having been told what to do, she kept her breasts tight on him and bounced them up and down as fast as she could, sometimes drooling on herself for more lubrication.

“Put your face down over it so you get a face full of milk when I come,” Nye said, aping calm but full of tension. “Hold your mouth open in case any goes in.”

“Yes, Nye,” she said between her panting breath, and redoubled her efforts to fuck her prince with her breasts and show how much she liked it with her voice. Letting her chin drop and her mouth hang open, she focused on his ruddy head poking out from her pale, pillowy breasts over and over again, making note to have it ‘up’ when climax took him.

She was so focused on her task that she was unaware of how much time passed, but she could feel it in him somehow, the tension in his body as it prepared to let out its milk. That word seemed right for the sticky liquid that she knew so well, sweet and full of good things, and she hungered for more of it. Her panting mirrored what happened unseen in him, raising in pitch and frequency until she cried out just as everything inside his pelvis lined up to come shooting out in thick spurts that made him twitch between her breasts.

Shot after shot hit her as she held him so the tip poked out, milk clinging hot to her closed eye, cheek, and shooting into her mouth before falling across her breasts. Breathing heavily, showing more sign that something had happened than he, she beamed up at him and stuck out her tongue to show what lay there.

“Such a good girl,” Nye said, sounding stunned, as he wiped the milk out of her eye. “Do you really like my milk so much?” He held his milky fingers to her mouth, which she licked and swallowed.

“Very much.” Bending her head, she licked the mounds of her breasts clean as well as the tip of him. “You make very good milk, my prince, and I want to have all of it inside every hole.”

“What about other people’s milk?” He had wiped off her cheek and fed it to her too. “What if I want to share you with my brothers?”

“Anyone can fuck me,” she said, frowning that he did not understand this obvious concept, “but you’re the beautiful prince who saved me. I’m your fuck doll first.”

“Huh.” Nye’s face was flushed and confused, which only made him more youthful and pretty. “Are you sure you don’t know what you are? You have wings on the back of your neck.” She shook her head. “And slit pupils like a cat—I just noticed, your eyes are so dark gray.”

“Do you not like that?” she asked, and started crawling into his lap to straddle him like he had said he wanted. This caused him to start at first, but once she picked him up to sink down on it he gave her a cockeyed grin.

“It’s just different,” he murmured, gripping her hips hard to guide how she raised up and down on him. “You know, I can’t actually call you my doll all the time, so since you have such a beautiful moon I will call you Selene.”

“What?” she mumbled, completely distracted by how good he felt filling her up. She wrapped her arms around his graceful neck and let the weight of her hair pull her head back. “You’re so big, my prince, I want to feel every inch of you in me.”

He snorted, and let go of her hip with one hand to give her bottom a sharp spank. “I don’t like chatty girls, Selene. Only talk when I ask you a question. As to moons, your big, fat ass is pale like the moon, and Selene was an old moon goddess. Now shut up and let me do what I want, but make sure and let me know what my big dick does to you.”

Confused by this, she let a little whimper out while he slid deep inside again, and smiled in relief when he nodded. When he, focused unsmiling on her body, shifted his hands to cup her bottom she gingerly let her weight settle in them, which he nodded to again. He remained silent, fucking her on him in long, steady strokes from just the tip to burying it in her, until it got to a steady pace that brought out his muscles.

“You must have been created to be fucked,” Nye said, addressing her bouncing breasts. “No one would have made those tits on such a body. Big and round, but not sagging at all other than just how huge they are. As perky as a girl who’s just ripened but fat and plump…And your ass is just as round and fat, and on top of it all I can wrap my hands completely around your waist. No one would make you like that if you weren’t supposed to be fucked, Selene, let alone your obvious propensity for it.”

Ordered not to speak she made no reply, but his obvious appreciation for her body lit a happy glow inside and she arched her back so her jiggling breasts would stick out more. That made him laugh, and he let her settle on him before taking his hands away to remove hers from around his neck.

“Now I want you to work yourself on me—yes, that’s right—while I play with those marvelous tits. Now keep them stuck out like that.”

She followed directions, bracing herself on the arms of the chair so her breasts were pressed forward and she had the leverage to grind herself on him. Biting her lip hard to try and stifle herself somewhat so she could focus down on him, she watched with wide eyes her strong, beautiful prince take her breasts in hand.

His brown eyes dark with arousal, they followed his hands as they lifted them both completely off her ribs, pressing them into her chin, before pawing at one then the other, encapsulating them entirely in both hands and tracing their round, plump shape. Her nipples were already engorged with arousal, standing stiff against her wide areolae, but he flicked and pinched them until they were an angry pink.

“I thought I liked tight little nipples the most,” Nye said contemplatively, holding hers pinched between his first to finger to rub their flat tops with his thumbs, “but you are making a terrific argument for yourself, with how the whole tip of your tit is smooth and pink, and how big and hard they get like this…”

She watched, sharp teeth dug deep into her lower lip, him lean in and replace his fingers on one nipple with his sculpted, rosy lips. With a long whine of pleasure she could no longer watch, letting her head tilt back and started to pant as he first pinched her nipple with his lips and then swirled the firm tip of his tongue around it.

He laughed, raising his head after giving the other one the same treatment with lips and tongue, spending some time flicking the flat tip of her nipple with the tip of his tongue before attacking the whole nipple standing fiercely from her breast. “I can tell you really are such a slut, Selene, because I can feel how your pussy grabs hold of my dick every time I touch you. I wonder if I could use you like that to get off.”

Before she could think to reply he had both her breasts in hand and, holding them out their full size, latched on to the tip of one and started to suck hard, burying his face so deep in her soft flesh that his nose made a deep depression. She cried outright at that, and again when he switched to do the same, and for more than just the pleasure that tied her nipples to between her legs. There was a different pressure inside her breasts, just behind the nipples, that was waking up with every second more he sucked on one and then the other.

It was still building, something inside her breast not so much swelling bigger as swelling with urgency, when he let go with a wide-eyed gasp and exclaimed in a thick voice, “Was that fucking milk? Is there real milk in these?” She managed to look down just as he, holding one breast in both hands, managed to knead out a little squirt of white milk. “No wonder they’re so fat if there’s milk in there. Well, my mother let me nurse until she died so this is just another plus.”

When he latched on this time it was different, stuffing as much of the tip into his wide open mouth and started taking hard, rhythmic sucks. Between that and the way he kneaded her breast, it was only seconds before she let out a long, breathy moan at her milk being let out. The inner pressure had been released, and having him suckle her while he was still hard inside sent her into a constant wave of convulsions deep inside her.

He broke, spilling droplets of milk on them both, with a shocked but pleased laugh. “Getting suckled makes you come? Here, try sucking on yourself.”

Panting so hard each inhale was a whine, she put her head down and took her nipple that he, supporting her breasts, offered to her. She got mouthful after mouthful of sweet milk with him pulling it out for her, but all it gave her was its sweetness. “It has to be you,” she said shakily, letting her nipple drop. “I want to give all my milk to you.”

His pleased smirk made her so happy that she leaned in to kiss his lovely mouth, which he allowed but said harshly as soon as she pulled away, “Do not kiss me unless I kiss you first, Selene. In fact, do not touch me or anyone else unless they do first, or tell you to.”

“Yes, Nye,” she said, a trifle disheartened.

“Now I am going to let Bran have their infirmary back,” Nye said, holding her bottom as he scooted to the edge of the chair before standing up still inside her, “as I want to get comfortable if I get to enjoy my meal while I fuck. Now hold on to me, I might be strong but I don’t want you falling.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nye stepped onto his low camp bed with Selene in his arms and still hot and tight on his dick, and carefully got down to lie in the middle of the straw mattress suspended on a lattice of ropes with her sitting on top of him. It was the biggest bed in the camp, befit for a prince, and yet not a single local village maiden had shared it with him. Now, at least, he had a girl worthy of it.

He gazed up at her, all swollen pink lips and swollen pink nipples with droplets of white milk steadily dripping off the flat tips. She was stranger looking awake, with gray, not brown, eyes so dark her slitted pupils could just be seen—and such eyes! Her eyes had looked large while closed in peaceful sleep, but they were almond shaped like a cat and huge in her delicate, wedge-shaped face. She was pretty to look at, especially when she cried like a female cat on his dick, but not entirely like a person.

“Now Selene,” Nye said, distracted as he ran through what he wanted in his mind. “Lean forward over me so I can drink your milk.” She was tall enough that he only had to stuff a couple of his fat feather pillows under his back for her nipples to comfortably drop into his waiting mouth. “Now crouch over me with your hands on the bed so you can bounce on my dick like a frog.”

It was amazing how this creature who did not even know her own name, let alone what she was, understood his instruction perfectly and had no difficulty in getting braced in the bedcovers to bounce her pussy on him. Taking one of her tits in each hand and stifling a giggle over their udder-like qualities, he pulled her nipple down into his mouth and got the milk flowing freely again on both before telling her to start.

Nye hummed with visceral pleasure, his lips working on sucking those big fat tits dry, switching between them so the other would dribble over him, while his fuck doll did her best to fuck herself on him as fast as he could do the job. It was astonishing as her hips always rose to until the tip was just in her pussy to just short of grinding into him, which was only to keep up speed he knew. After having already come so many times he might be able to drink all his milk before giving her his.

This, he thought while he guzzled milk coming so fast it threatened to overwhelm him, was what he had thought it was supposed to be like when his mother had died from being thrown from her mount when he was fourteen. A beyond voluptuous girl with milky tits and a self-lubricating asshole since she had always taken care of that before going to wake him up and put him to bed. He decided that while he would let others fuck her, the milk was just for him…At the dinner table she could hop in his lap and let him fuck her while he had his milk.

The milk showed no sign of slowing, still shooting out with enough force it bubbled, and her tits hadn’t grown any emptier like his mother’s had by the time Nye was finding it hard not to give in to his need to empty his balls in her. Fascinated still instead of disturbed, he let go of them entirely while she obediently pumped away, and it didn’t take long until the flow lessened before stopping completely, all while looking just as plump as ever.

“Huh,” he whispered to himself, before catching Selene—whose bouncing pussy had been clenching over and over as she came the whole time—to him and rolling over with her until he was on top. In a messy scramble of limbs he got her legs pushed up straight so her little feet framed her face, and, with double fistfuls of tit, he finished out by popping his dick into her and reconsidered her strange face as he pumped his thick milk into her.

While strange by the standards of normal people, her cheekbones too high and chin too pointed, when lost in mindless pleasure it looked just right. Her plush lips parted around every moan, and the curve of her cheekbone was perfect when her face was pressed into a pillow. Large eyes became alluring when they were slitted almost closed and her dark irises were only just visible through thick silver-white lashes.

“I think I could love you,” Nye whispered, thinking of loving this creature the same way he did his favorite horse, but his breath caught in his throat when she gazed up at him in complete adoration, pointed teeth and all. While he thought this show was embarrassing, that flushed, fair, pointed face staring at him with such bright eyes had his dick stiffening hard again after starting to soften. “Would that make you happy, Selene?”

“Yes, Nye,” she said just as adoringly, her beautifully high and clear voice breathy and fuck-silly. “All I want is to be loved.”

“And how do you want to be loved?” he asked curiously if sure of the answer, pulling her legs down and spread wide before lowering himself to hold her, her tits pressed against his chest.

“I know I’m loved when someone fucks me,” she said, confirming his suspicion. “But I want you inside me the most. I want all your good milk.”

“Do you ever sleep normally?” he mused, bringing up a hand to straighten her jumble of curls. Unlike regular curls they were as silken smooth as his own straight hair.

“Yes, Nye.” He did not ask how she knew. Not as fresh now, he was content to hold her and chat with his dick snug inside. “You can fuck me when I’m asleep and I won’t wake up unless you make me.”

“Is that an invitation?” he asked, eyebrows raised. That he got to play with her limp body again was alluring.

“You can always fuck me whenever you want, Nye,” Selene said, chiding almost, so feminine in her way and yet not at all like a young girl. “But you asked if I sleep so I told you.”

“Do you eat anything other than milk?” Nye asked as he started to gently grind against her fat pussy lips. Some men liked when the inner lips were saggy and frilled like some kind of a sea creature, but he wanted the outer pussy to be plump and the inner lips neat and pink. His fuck doll’s were just right, her smooth little inner pussy lips swelling just enough to make her slit part.

“No, Nye.” Selene was making noise again now that he was fucking her, but only a little squeak whenever he pressed as deep inside her spread pussy as he could. “I can but I do not need to, and then it will have to come out through my…”

“Your dick?” Nye was at peace with its existence as long as he didn’t need to deal with it. “You piss out your dick?” She nodded, somehow looking up through her lashes in an apologetic way. “But if you don’t drink anything but dick milk it doesn’t have to come out.”

“Yes, Nye.”

She looked so pathetic that he let in and kissed her pouty lips. He could do without it, only having done it before to keep the girl he was trying to fuck happy, but despite the knowledge of Selene’s sharp, pointed teeth lying behind her plump lips it was not too much of a hardship to press his mouth hard against them. And then again, hard enough to bruise, just like those other girls would complain about, but all she did was clutch at him and open her hot mouth to him.

Nye discovered soon that he would have liked kissing a lot more if he had had a hot morsel who not only let him fuck her sweet mouth with his tongue as hard as he wanted, but complained not at all at how he treated her lips, kissing them fiercely or sucking or biting them. All Selene did was whimper and wiggle under him while her full mouth got more swollen and pink. He barely even noticed her teeth.

He came in her like that, swallowing her moans down while he fucked her progressively rougher with short thrusts that made the bed shake with their power. He had grown to take her frequent orgasms as a bonus as she would start to shake and clench on his dick for a while, only for it to start up again not long after. It seemed to happen no matter what he did, so he just did what he wanted.

Determined to pump out every drop of milk in his balls on or in her, he next had her on her hands and knees so he could fuck her tight asshole as fast and hard as he could, slamming into her plump ass so his hanging balls kept up a constant slapping. It took long enough to come that he had started to get winded before he gave what he had, more meager now but stil worth a few good dollops of hot milk.

If Selene had been loud before she outdid herself with a big dick pounding her asshole, panting so hard over constant deep, whimpering moans that she put him in mind of a floundered horse. He did not dislike all the noise, it made a nice counterpoint to his thrusting deep into her willing body, but he made a note for in the future to do most of his ass fucking to when she was asleep.

With a sense of curiosity he pulled out of her asshole and, without using his hands, thrust all the way into her pussy to start fucking her the same way to see if it was just how rough she was being fucked that determined the volume. She was just as loud when he did his best impersonation of a rabbit bucking into her wet pussy, but it was like a different birdsong. Pussyfucking got him more whining than full-throated moaning, and she tossed her hair around instead of letting her head hang.

“Which do you like better?” Nye asked after he was sure not to sound winded, going back to her asshole but at a more moderate pace, standing on his knees but bent over her back to massage her breasts. “Pussy or asshole?”

This apparently took concerted thought as he had tugged on her breasts until the milk came again and was seeing how far he could squirt it when she said thoughtfully, “You feel good no matter how you fuck me but I feel more complete when you’re in my pussy. I can feel when your milk shoots into me.”

“Could I get you with child?” Nye asked, coming to the question with some surprise. It didn’t matter if he had a whole litter if she did, or if they weren’t properly people. His father would find them jobs in the palace. There was another ominous silence and he added, “It doesn’t matter, I’d just like to be forewarned.”

“I don’t think so,” Selene whispered, turning to glance up at him over her shoulder, “but I’m not sure. I think I can but I do not think you can make me pregnant.”

“Fine with me,” Nye replied, jolly again. The idea of Selene big and round with his child had its appeal, but he much preferred her svelt. “Now, I have a lot of milk in these big balls of mine, and I’m going to give it all to you before I stop. Have any suggestions?”

“Whatever you want, Nye. My body is yours.” Selene did not sound as confident as before.

“But?” With a breast in each hand he jiggled them so milk sprayed his coverlet. “But you want all this milk in your pussy, don’t you? Be honest, Selene.”

She sighed like a put out dog, her shoulders hunching so her little shoulder blades stood out against her narrow back. “Yes, Nye. I like it when you put milk in my pussy. I would be happy if you always ejaculated deep in there no matter what hole you fucked.”

Nye snorted. “It might make you happy, Selene, but I’ll put my milk where I want and you’ll take it with a smile.”

“Yes, Nye,” Selene said, pouting only a little.

He kept steadily pumping away on her ass until he came in it, just as a lesson, and pulled away entirely to sit on the edge of the bed to try and catch his breath. It had been over a year since he had pushed himself to his limit like this, mostly as a way to prove himself superior despite his brothers getting all the pussy and ass they wanted, and he had forgotten how tiring it was.

He felt the bed shift when Selene crawled over, but she did not touch him by a single curly hair before he murmured that she could. She touched him nipple first, and with a brief look back he saw that she held her tits out and was rubbing them on his shoulders.

Scoffing, he let the tit massage go on for a while, smirking at nothing while the soft flesh rubbed its way along his shoulders and upper back. “I might let you do this to all of me another day,” he said over his shoulder, “but now I want to put them to another use.”

“Yes, Nye?” Selene asked, her soft touch disappearing from his skin.

“What would you say to fucking yourself on my dick while I nurse again, until you’ve pulled every drop of milk out of me? And I can see if your magical tits ever run out.”

“I would like that very much, Nye.” He decided her little kiss to his shoulder could go without punishment. “I can do it however you want.”

“However I want?” Nye mused with a self-satisfied smirk. “I think the options are lying down or sitting. Or do you mean riding me like a stallion or being a bouncy little froggie again? On that front I think you can switch when I get bored.”

“Yes, Nye, those things, but I could feed you milk if you wanted to lie back and do nothing at all.”

“You mean…” Nye half-turned on the bed to appreciate Selene and her huge, glistening tits. “Milk yourself like a cow into my waiting mouth?” Her huge, dark eyes wide, Selene nodded. “I actually like sucking milk out of tits, but we can try it out when I want you to take your stallion at a nice walk. Now let me lie down and then you can hop on…Wait, stand up, would you?”

As the biggest tent there, one of the royal pavilions instead of regular guard issue, it had room for furniture for the bed chamber, study and dining room, whose gilt opulence was only belied by its ability to be broken down to fit in a cart. The ivory silk canvas ceiling and walls reflected well the mirrored gold lamps that lit it if not as bright as day, almost as bright as the infirmary.

When he had carried Selene’s limp body into the sterile tent her silvery glow had been strange but altogether blended in. With her fully alive and breathing, standing among the ivory silks, gilt, and warm polished wood Nye habitually surrounded himself with, she stood out like a dream come to life.

Her hair and skin were essentially white except where it was shades of sex-flushed pink, but there was something of silver to her that was unlike the gray metal—something ephemeral, more of the moon than he had initially jokingly meant by calling her Selene. Standing there on a white bearskin rug, the fur so yellow in comparison to her pretty little feet, she looked more like a nymph come from the moon than anything that begged him with that slut voice to have her prince fuck her.

“I realized I had not appropriately appreciated my fuck doll,” Nye said in his sweetest voice when Selene, having stood half-posed for inspection, looked at him curiously. He had realized that while she would put her pussy to any use he desired that, perhaps, if he treated her as a cherished pet instead of a doll that she might go to greater lengths to please him.

“What do you mean, Nye?” she said, watching him stand from the bed to take a step and drop to his knees before her. “You are big and beautiful and very good at fucking me.” Whatever she couldn’t remember, he was positive that he rated well compared to however many wizards had humped her.

“But more than just being my fuck doll, Selene,” Nye said, addressing her voluptuous legs as ran his hands down each one, “you are the rarest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen, let alone made cry out in pleasure.” Her legs really were just as amazing as her tits. Big meaty thighs that were all softness and curves, not doughy fat or hard muscle, with nice straight knees and delicately turned calves with slim ankles and feet no longer than his own dick.

“Am I?” she said, squishing her tits to her chest to try and look past them at what he did to her legs.

Nye, caressing her wide hips that flowed directly into her thighs, stopped before he automatically replied that of course she was. “Well, some”—his tone of voice said that these people were complete imbeciles—“might like skinny girls or athletic beasts who could beat their ass into the ground, but to me I can’t imagine a girl I would want to fuck more.” After more time spent with her cat’s face it wasn’t even a little bit of a lie.

“Except…” Selene had let go of her breasts to cover the silver shield on her groin with her soft, pretty hands, which he was glad matched her height and not her feet.

Nye had to hide his irritation with a long breath, and did not look up at her when he said sternly, “You are never to mention that to me again. As long as you are my fuck doll, Selene, you are a girl, and girls have pussies—and since your pussy is perfect, we can all look past any other complications.”

“Yes, Nye.”

He made himself move past that obnoxious little sigh without doing anything more boorish, and slid his hands up until he could touch forefinger and foreginger and thumb to thumb around her waist without barely squeezing her ripe flesh. Her stomach above her navel was smooth and flat, not hard, and below she was thin enough to show a hint of her hipbones along with the soft little tummy that all girls had.

“I wish I could breed you, Selene,” he said thoughtfully, in a better mood now as he pawed her soft, plump handful of tummy and reached behind to grab her generous fat ass. “Fuck you when you’re huge with my child, make them fight me for your milk. Are you sure I can’t?”

“I don’t think so, Nye,” she said apologetically, standing braced in the fur so his manhandling didn’t make her stagger. “I would love to have your child in me if I could, my prince.”

“Well, no problem in trying…Just in case you’re wrong, I won’t let anyone else get their milk in your pussy.” Selene, holding her tits at bay, had the sunniest smile when he glanced up at her, and without planning to he returned it with a broad grin. “What about if no one else’s milk but mine goes in you, and no one but me gets your milk?”

“I would like that, Nye, and I can tell when a man gets close to ejaculating if you still want to let them fuck me.”

Nye’s eyebrows rose, impressed for once. “Such a skill! So if I wanted you to, for instance, bite me right as I came, you could do that without me telling you?” Selene, biting her lower lip in a very cute way, nodded. “Marvelous! And now sit on the side of the bed and put your arms over your head, doll. I’ve come to your very best feature.”

Even if he stood on his knees she was too tall to get comfortably face-to-tits, but it wasn’t hard at all if he got between her knees while she sat her ass on the edge of the rope bed. While always magnificent, as soon as she reached her slender arms up to clasp above her head her tits seemed to do their own magic by lofting higher off her ribs and becoming rounder, her puffy nipples poking out at an inviting angle.

“I frankly don’t have words for how these are simply the most wonderful tits to ever adorn a girl,” Nye said, gesturing with both hands to take them in. “Selene, really, if you should be proud of one thing in life, it should be your tits. They could not be improved.”

“You like them?” she murmured, looking comical as she tried to look down at him over them. “Do you really, Nye?”

Instead of being mad at her continued lack of confidence, he decided to extol her virtues so she might stop with the self-effacement. “Yes. First, I like that they’re huge—“ With their entire bulk lifted up, he could not actually enclose one in his hands without making it bulge through his fingers, which thrilled him to no end.

“Anyone who says that more than a handful is a waste is not a man,” he went on, testing the other tit to the same result. “And unlike every single other girl, yours are the exact same size.

“And more than being huge they’re so…” He tried to come up with an artful way to describe their shape as he felt at them. “So round, and perky. Put your arms down.” She did, and while they lessened in elevation their shape did not change more than a fraction.

“Normal big tits sag, yours don’t—see, that’s not sagging—“ Putting his fingers under them, he lifted them up to an even level and let them down again. “How plump they are on top doesn’t change much at all. All of your tits are up where they’re supposed to be without any support at all, and they’re plump and soft like pillows waiting for me to lie my head.”

He illustrated that by lying his cheek on her ample bosom, which quivered on her hint of giggle. Raising his head, he went on. “And your skin is smooth and perfect, no stretch marks in sight, and your nipples…” He traced the twin pink discs that tipped her tits.

“I didn’t think I liked nipples like yours before, where they stand up from the tit—“ With gentle fingers he rubbed where white tit became thin and pink on the whole tip of her tits. “Yours are cute when you’re soft, all little and soft, but when you get hot they stand up thick and hard, and I just want to get my mouth on them…”

Nye got a big mouthful of tit and started rhythmically sucking on it, and in only a few second sweet, fatty milk landed on his tongue. Pulling back with a gasp, he pointed at the droplets of milk forming on the flat tip of Selene’s nipple. “And that is the best damn milk I have ever had, and not just because I’ve fucked you.”

“What, Nye?” Selene had a pink, pink blush across her cheekbones when she, lips parted, looked straight into Nye’s eye. “Have you had a lot of milk?”

That startled him, but the rich taste of breast milk on his tongue made him say, “Mother couldn’t have babies after me and kept nursing me until she died. She started fucking me years before I could make milk because my dick was this size at seven, so I would nurse and fuck her twice a day before I could make my own milk, and then it was at least four or five. She wanted my milk in her pussy, asshole, her mouth, everywhere, but wouldn’t let me touch her except to nurse or put my dick in her.”

“Oh, poor Nye,” Selene crooned, and, embracing Nye’s head, crushed him into her tits. He wanted to complain, he was’t a ‘Poor Nye’, but being pressed to her fragrant body was hard to push back. “I wish I could be your mother and have your babies, but I’ll always let you suckle and come in all my holes.”

This angered Nye, this sympathy from a creature like Selene, but instead of letting out his negative feelings in a way that could only hurt him he instead pried her arms from around him and pushed her onto her back with a little squeak of alarm. The bed was low enough he could grab and pull her thighs up to immediately buck into her pussy with a wet slap, and then he was off.

His anger with his doll only lasted a handful of pounding thrusts because Selene, with her hands in her tumble of curls and eyes closed and lips parted with orgasmic pleasure, was impossible to be mad at for very long. There wasn’t even the faintest waft of guile to her, and he found it difficult to be very upset with anyone who he could do that to with his dick.

Once his ire had cooled, if not his hips, he leaned down over her to catch one of her big, hard nipples in his mouth and started to suck. Her milk came so easily that he didn’t need to massage her tit to get the full flow: he could be holding it up on suction alone and still be gifted with stream after stream of hot, sweet, rich milk, even better than his mother’s hindmilk.

She kept giving milk after he gave her his, bucking hard into her pussy to try and get each squirt out, and from the same tit still when he pulled her off to sit in his lap on the fur. She kept twitching and shuddering on his cock, too, even when he just kept her on his dick while he nursed. He briefly wondered, coming off her nipple with a gasp to get on the bed, if a girl that orgasmed constantly would get tiring and swiftly decided that it wouldn’t if this constant dick massage was what he got.


	4. Chapter 4

“Selene,” Nye whispered in her ear, “wake up.”

She woke up face down in bed with Nye on top of her, his length in her and his legs to either side of hers, his hands holding hers above her head. She moaned at the friction of him moving in and out of the tight ring of muscle, her eyes closed tight in the dark.

“Do you like getting fucked in the asshole, Selene?” Nye whispered again, his voice calm despite how hard he was rutting her, the sounds of their bodies coming into contact louder than his voice. “I thought I would want you silent but then I missed you sounding like a slut.”

“I like it, Nye,” she squeaked, face turned against the silken pillow. Instead of lying prone she shifted under him until she was better presented to meet him. “What, what is sounding like a slut?”

“All this moaning you’re doing, Selene.” Nye, breathing hard, let go of one of her hands to pull her hair back and kiss her neck. “Just keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll have the whole camp awake.”

She found herself unable to do anything else until that hand of his wiggled under her to find her nipple and start pinching and twisting it, upon which she cried out each time he did it. She was unaware of how much time had passed, her entire being caught in what she felt, but at some point someone yelled from outside and Nye let out a boisterous laugh.

“How about that, Selene?” he asked after taking only a second to switch holes, making her squeak again. “You ready to let someone else appreciate your gifts? There are a lot of needy men out there ready to make your acquaintance.”

“Whatever you…!” Her attempt to reply ended sharply when Nye managed to pull her bottom up with him so she was face down and bottom up. Any further attempt was put off by him, without pulling out, getting between her legs to then force hers out.

“I know I said I would keep your milk to myself,” Nye said, only breathing a little heavily while he, holding her hips, bucked into her so hard and so fast that she grunted with each impact, “but what do you say we let each fellow have a little drink? A go at your pussy until they’re about to spew, come on you where they want, and then you’ll give them a little drink for their efforts?”

“Whatever you want, my prince,” she managed in squeaks, her insides spasming happily at how deep he was hitting her. She did not know why he could not put a child in her, but she wished he could.

“Or would you rather give them your asshole?” She was amazed at how unbothered he sounded despite his quickening orgasm. “Your mouth? Tell me which, Selene: pussy, asshole, or mouth.”

“Asshole—“ It came out muffled against the pillow as she tried to stifle her pleasure.

“Good choice, Selene.” Nye sounded satisfied, which made her happy, though she could not guess why he felt so. “And where will we let them get all their dirty milk on you? Ass, face, tits, where?”

“Ass!” How could he still be going like this so close to the brink?

“But of course! Mustn’t let the common laborer have a go at your beautiful face or tits, though I think the mages should get better. They can fuck your mouth and come on your face. Now, which sounds better, they all get a suckle direct from the tit while I fill your pussy with milk, or you shoot it in their waiting mouths while I fill your pussy with milk?”

It took her a moment to think it through, but managed to say, “They can suckle.”

“Why do you say that, Selene?” How was he still going! Had he come already while she was asleep? It was hard to feel if his milk was in some places.

“It’s easier,” she whined, digging her fingers into his silken bedclothes.

“Oh, I see. All that matters is that it’s easier for you.”

“It won’t be the—!” From out of nowhere he managed to fuck her harder, changing the angle of his hips so he lifted her bottom up with each buck of his hips. “Same!”

“Because it’s me, or because I suckle my doll’s milk the best?”

“Both!”

Nye laughed, and abruptly pulled out of her completely, letting her collapse to the bed full of whimpering need.

“Stand up, Selene, and come out. I won’t be letting everyone come in my own person tent,” Nye said to her, then called out through the tent, “Set out a table that everyone can fuck her on, prince’s treat!”

She was so weak kneed that Nye had to sweep her up in his arms, and dazzled enough that the few torches and campfires lighting the tents turned all the other men into faceless creatures. Nye, whose shoulder she cuddled up to, discussed something with someone before he placed her on her stomach over a table that reached nearly perfect from her thighs to the undersides of her breasts, letting her hang off either side.

“Guards,” Nye announced, standing beside her with his strong hands on her back, “you can pump away as you like in her asshole, and then when she says you must pull out and come on her fat ass. If you don’t pull out when she says, I will give you a beating you will not believe. Mages, you can fuck her mouth and throat, and come on her face. Bran, are you reconsidering your vows?”

There was a laugh all around, and someone said something.

“Oh, you’re welcome to break them once a month? How many months have you gone without?” A soft voice, and another laugh. “Then you’re welcome as many turns as you want as long as you don’t come in her, Bran. If you still got some juice going after pussy, ass, and mouth, I’ll let you fuck her her tits.”

Joyful voices. She tried to find some way to brace herself up on her arms so she was not literally draped, but it was hard.

“Now Ianto, have you had a real taste of a girl yet?” A chorus of laughter with hoots of derision. “Then since it’s your maiden voyage, come have a taste of prime pussy.”

She was prepared for the footsteps coming behind her, and, glancing over her shoulder, saw but a short lad with eyes too big for his head locked on her. From some depth she did not know, she turned to look up at Nye and said, “Let me do him proper, if it is his first.”

Nye, blond eyebrows almost invisible in the camp light, gave her an appraising look. “What do you mean, proper?”

She had no idea, but when her mouth opened it seemed to know. “If I feed him proper he will last enough to enjoy it, and if I sit in his lap he can have a good time.”

Nye’s dark eyes narrowed as she spoke, but whatever he thought, he told the boy Ianto to switch places with her on the table. “You can give everyone a taste of what they’ll have,” he told the crowd, holding her against him by the breasts while the boy stripped his clothing and hopped up on the table. “Now go give the lad a good time.”

She was not sure of what was happening around her, Nye or the cheering of the faceless crowd, but she did know that there was a lad who knew nothing of fucking that she could teach well and happy. He was half a foot shorter than her and skinny, but he was hard and more than adult sized, up and valiant like a flag. He sat with his legs over the edge of the table, and it was easy for her to hop up and straddle him.

“What is your name?” she whispered, quiet enough among the noise that Nye would not hear, as she ran her hands up him to caress his pale, spot-inflicted face and faded blond hair tucked behind pointed ears.

“Ianto,” he whispered back, wide blue eyes dark in the firelight as he looked up at her in awe. “What do you mean, feed me proper?”

“My milk.” Hefting up one breast, she nudged his lips with her nipple. “You’re more than big enough to do a man’s job, Ianto, but if you suckle my milk you can do the best of any of those men. Just latch on and suck.”

His young, not particularly attractive face looked at her doubtfully for a second, but then he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her snug and took the entire tip of her offered breast like he knew he was about. She ignored the jealous noise Nye made when Ianto put his mouth on her and started to suckle like he meant it, and instead put her hand to her other nipple to get it started.

“Here.” The lad switched to the other milky nipple when she offered it. “Drink as much as you want, then you can fuck me all you want.” She knew she whispered quiet enough that Nye would not hear, as he grew no more jealous than just seeing someone else at her milk.

Ianto let go of her breast with a gasp, and gave her the most woeful look a boy could give. “You taste so good, ma’am, but I want a taste of your pussy awfully bad.”

She laid a gentle kiss on his temple and, raising on her knees, took hold of him so she could sink onto his full length with a sigh. “Does it taste good?” The lad who, despite her milk, had nearly lost it right then and there, nodded with a shaky sigh. “Now keep nursing and I’ll do the rest, but this time you hold my breasts.”

She waited until he had a hand under both her breasts, propping them up to be suckled freely, before putting her hands down behind his back to start gently riding him. He was a sensitive, tentative thing, and she had to grind on him very slow while he guzzled her milk to keep her own reaction from setting him off.

No matter how much milk the boy drank he stayed so close to ejaculating inside her that she was not sure if she could get off him, and while she would take his milk into herself she was not sure of how Nye would like it. When he had already gone a minute longer than he ever would have with another, she glanced at Nye with her brows raised in what she hoped was an obvious question.

Thankfully he nodded, and made a motion with his hand that she took to mean she should get on with it. It only took four proper thrusts up and down the boy’s length’s to get him to release his milk, which he had a good show of for one so young. The crowd cheered as he impulsively bucked into her as he came, and clapped when she got off and he was free to saunter back to them a proper man.

“Now since I doubt anyone else is a virgin,” Nye said to great laughter as he hustled her back over the table, “here are the rules. Each one of you, except Bran who is too holy for their own good, are entitled one suckle, as long as you want within reason, one fuck in the ass or mouth, and getting to cover her ass or face with all the milk you have to muster. Now which do you want first?”

“Milk!” came the unanimous cheer.

“Then come and get your milk—two at a time, there’s two tits for a reason—and while you’re doing that, I’m going to fill this sweet pussy with more of my milk.” There was a question called from the excited crowd that Nye answered with all his grace, “Yes, Ianto, you can have your share as a guard too.”

“Nye?” she asked, unsure of how high she could raise her voice, before he had moved from her side.

“Yes, Selene?” Nye asked in the same undertone, reaching to give her breast a hard squeeze.

“Is there somewhere better I could do this?” she asked, gazing up at his beautiful face. He was much more beautiful than any of the others. “Surely I could be at a better place to let them suckle and fuck me.”

Nye, expression thoughtful, looked over the narrow table she was slung over. “Your ass is perfect where it is, and the way your udders hang down could be no better. What do you want?”

“Something to set my elbows on…?” She, craning to keep her up chest up, made to set her elbows on something. The others were keeping back as they talked. “It is difficult to keep my chest up.”

“Can’t you hold on to the table?” Nye asked, and watched her try to reach back to brace herself on the table. “I see. All right, as a further addendum, mages can fuck her pussy instead of her mouth unless they want to wait until everyone else is done. All right, everyone, put yourself in a line for milk. I think a minute is entirely fair—“

“Two minutes!”

“My ma never suckled no baby for a minute!”

“I’m not letting you suckle like a baby being fed, Gwilim!” Nye shouted back. “This milk isn’t for you, so if you don’t quiet down you won’t get any!”

“A minute is fine!” chirped someone else, to much agreeing.

“Good! Now, does everyone know the difference between sucking a girl’s nipple and suckling some milk out of a tit? Ianto was a great example for us tonight.” Someone said they couldn’t see, and Nye growled under his breath. “Fine. Everyone come watch me.”

She watched Nye get down on the beaten dirt under her instead of the crowd swarming them, holding on to the edge of the table as hard as she could. “Now you get under the nipple,” Nye said, angling himself until he was directly under hers falling straight down, “and you get a big mouthful of the whole tip, not just the nipple.” He illustrated before letting go. “Now once you have your mouthful of tit, you start sucking on it like you expect to get something out of it…”

Taking hold of her breast again, Nye started working his mouth on her, sucking hard as he pulled at her breast with his lips, and she whimpered as her milk let down for him. He swallowed several mouthfuls of milk before letting go, and apparently shocked everyone with the milk that dribbled from her nipple to judge by their babble.

“Now that’s how you nurse,” Nye said with satisfaction and, scooting out from under the table to stand, pointed at where he had been. “First two, I want to see you getting milk out of there before I leave.”

She, lip caught between her teeth in discomfort, watched Nye while he had to walk two men through who had completely forgotten how to nurse. Her discomfort went on as he had every man come and show their skills before letting them get back in line, with those who had them being all too brief. She told herself that at some point these foul mouthed idiots would be gone and it would only be Nye, who nursed wonderfully, left to suckle her.

“I would like to let you all know that that was shameful,” Nye said after the last had returned to the waiting area, “but I said what I said so we’ll carry on—however, everyone who could get a droplet from a cow can have extra nursing time, so you all can come up first…once I’ve gotten dick deep in this cow.”

She sighed, relieved, when Nye came behind her and without using his hands at all slid straight into her. Glancing behind her she saw that he had his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face as he watched his men approach, which matched his steady thrusts. The boy Ianto was one of the two first under her to latch on along with an older man that likely had a wife at home, and for now she was content to shut her eyes and let her body take her away.

After Nye’s teachings they all suckled their fill of milk though some would never be at home with it, and then without saying anything to her Nye pulled out and another man tentatively thrust inside her. Surprised, she glanced just enough to see who it was before looking around; it was the infirmarian with his robes parted to reveal himself but his mask still covering his face. She wanted to tell him that it was all right, that he was nice and big, but she could feel more than see Nye near her.

Nye, in fact, was under the table by her hanging breasts, as proved when he grabbed them both hard when the infirmarian made her moan. “Tell them when to pull out, Selene,” he whispered, his focus on the man fucking her. “If any of them accidentally do, I will take it out on your hide.”

“Yes, Nye,” she whispered back, looking down at him. “What about this one? You said…” She wasn’t sure what he had said.

“Bran,” Nye said out loud, making the man jump mid-thrust. “You can come on her fat pussy, but not in it. Don’t answer, just fuck harder.”

After a certain point she could only keep track of what was inside her, and how much they left on her. The skittish man coated her lips with milk, he was so full of it. None of the men who thrust into her other place were as big as Nye but some were close, and none of them were as full of milk, though by the end her bottom was covered with it. At the end Nye had her flip around so her mouth hung open for those who chose it, only one of which able to get more than just the head in her throat. They were happy with that, though, and her sucking on them like Nye said, and took some satisfaction in covering her face with their milk.

She had been let to sit up on the table and given a cloth to wipe her face when Nye, standing by her, called out, “Has Prince Neirin let any go unsatisfied?” There were cheers all around. “Will you tell everyone that the prince was generous with his own treasure?”

“Maybe not to the wife!” cracked one man to the laughter of others, including Nye.

“Tell your wives,” Nye said, tweaking her breast, “that if she does not do her duty better the prince might find his men wives more to their liking!” Guffaws all around.

“Don’t say that, Prince Neirin! My wife is just waiting to dump me, despite the children I gave her sorry hide!”

“Hell, I think my wife would like a taste of your treasure more than she wants me!”

She ignored the manly laughter to try and pry the milk out of her eyelashes. She did not like these men, and her prince was still ready to take her even after everything they had done before falling asleep in ones’ arms.

“You should tell your wife, Gwilim, that if she gets a little girl on the side, that so should you,” advised Nye, whose hands roved over her while he spoke. “But not the same girl, as I am sure you have different tastes than your wife.”

“Yeah, I like them knocked up!” Hoots of laughter. “Nothing makes me want to stick it in like a child in the belly, it’s just taking care of the babes after that’s no fun.”

Eyes clear, she turned to look up at Nye’s face. He looked like he was enjoying the banter, his young face open and entertained, but his body was still ready and his skin damp with sweat. Catching his hand that he held her breast with, she whispered under the crowd, “Would you like to fuck me now?” His dark eyes, without the rest of his expression changed, locked with hers. “You watched everyone else, you should show them who I belong to.”

“Should I, now?” he said under the other men talking about impregnating women and the like. “Why would you say that?”

“You’re their prince. You have the biggest one, and you fuck the best, and make the most milk. You’re better than they are, and I am…” She put her hand on his bare, muscular chest. “Yours. They should know who I belong to, Nye. Who let them have me.”

“You give a compelling argument, Selene,” he whispered as he sidled around the table to circumspectly slide into her, “but I know better than to rub their faces in what they can’t have. You see,” he went on, tugging her to the edge of the table to thrust not fast but with full force into her, “if I did what you said, they would dislike me, and tell others that I acted above myself as only the youngest, most useless prince.”

“You’re not useless, Nye,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his back to hold on to the hard ridges of muscle along his spine. “Surely you are the best lover of your brothers.”

He kissed the tip of her nose, and then a lingering one to her mouth before whispering against it, “I think I am, but that is not something princes are valued on. As the eleventh I have nothing a previous one hasn’t given our father.”

“I can help impress your father,” she whispered back, nuzzling him and kissing him between words. “Whatever you want, I can help you achieve.” She wish she were on her back, her knees wide apart, so she could feel his length deep inside her.

“But see, Selene,” Nye said and, as if reading her mind, hoisted her up to carry while still inside her, “I think just having you gives me all I want. Come, let us go back to bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Prince Neirin, you have been requested to return to the palace immediately with what you found in the wizard’s castle.”

Nye, blinking at the sunlight coming through the open flap to his tent, lifted his head to stare at not a servant but, even more foreboding, a magical simulacrum of one. That meant things were bad enough that his father did not want him talking his way around a regular servant.

“Prince—“

“I’m coming!” he barked, voice raspy with sleep, and the floating wig and coattails resided. Blinking blearily at Selene in bed with him, that he was in fact curled around and dick deep in, he muttered, “I guess a morning fuck would be pushing it.” Not that they hadn’t done that plenty in the middle of the night before he gave up and fell back asleep.

“Prince Neirin—“

“I heard you!” he shouted at the spell, and, sighing, flipped back the coverlet to expose their bodies, golden-brown and silver-white, twined together. “Selene, darling,” he said, patting her shoulder, “it’s time to go meet daddy.”

His dick, big enough to stay inside even soft, started to swell with the cute way she slowly came awake like a little kitten. “Nye?” she murmured, looking back over her round shoulder at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I can feel you in me. Are you going to fuck me?”

Nye eyed the floating wig before shaking his head and kissing her lightly on the lips. “Not yet, my dear. It seems that my father has heard of you and that I must bring you to him to show off. Hold on.” Addressing the spell, he asked, “Is there transportation waiting?”

“No. You have transportation.” The incorporeal voice sounded an awful lot like his obnoxious third-eldest brother Bleddyn, who he could just imagine being faced with Selene’s charms.

“Well, it’s a few hours to the palace by horseback,” Nye mused, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Selene, who had not a pillow wrinkle to her name. “Want to try fucking horseback? My stallion might try getting interested but I have good control of him.”

“I could please your stallion,” she said, managing to shock him still after everything. “He would be content after that no matter what we did atop him.”

“Do you mean with your hands, your mouth, your pussy?” he asked, taking the moment to gently grind into her. The idea of his horse, a full seventeen-hands at the shoulder, putting his huge horse dick in her was more than arousing. “It wouldn’t ruin you for me, would it?”

“Oh, no!” Selene, half-twisted onto her back, put her hands to her cheeks like she wasn’t getting fucked at all. “Horses are different. You would still be my big prince.”

“Then you mean you would take his horse dick in your pussy?” he asked, mind full of just that. She, biting her lip as she flexed back into him, nodded. “Would it even fit? All of it, I mean.”

“Yes, as long as I am in the right place—“ She let out one of those whimpering, whining little squeaks that made him want to hump her like there was no tomorrow. “My prince, if you want me to please your horse you should stop what you are doing.”

“Maybe I don’t—“

“Prince Neirin—“

“Shut up!” he yelled at the spell and, with a great sigh, pulled out of her slick pussy and started to get out of bed. Riding naked was uncomfortable to say the least, so he needed a pair of breeches, stockings, and boots at the least. “Here, come suckle on me until we can give Cadwalader the time of his life.”

Tits bouncing, Selene was on her knees by him before he had gotten to his feet, and with one hand around the shaft had her mouth a tight vacuum on the head. Nye did not tell her to stop, but told himself he was a fool not to have her suck his dick proper before now as he edged around to get his breeches from the day before.

She had him off with a grunt while he tried to put his boots on, on her knees between his legs while he perched on a chair. She swallowed down each dollop of milk with an appreciative moan like it was a delicacy, and grinned up at him after licking the last droplet from the tip. “Do you want me to keep going?” she asked, hands stacked on top of each other as she gently stroked his dick.

“You can hold—shut up!” he switched to yelling at the spell that had just started to peep. “I’m about done, so go stand outside.”

Nye, pinching the bridge of his nose, pulled on a shirt after finishing his boots without lacing it or stuffing it in his breeches and, with some hope of not looking ridiculous, tied back his hair. Ducking out of his tent, the wig following them, showed only a few of the team around to stare at Selene’s buxom frame.

“The horses are around here,” he said, taking her by the elbow to lead away from the tents to the horse lines. He was aware his hard dick was sticking out from under his shirt, but did not much care at this point. “What did you mean, in the right place?”

“I must bend over at the right height for your horse,” Selene said as if nothing was strange about the statement. “If he is very tall I must stand on something.”

Nye kept his mouth shut, but he was starting to become aware of just how difficult horse fucking would be. Usually the stallion would mount the mare from behind, propping himself on her back, but if the pussy had to come to him…Mind full of wonders, they came out on the horse line long before he was ready for it. Cad, as a stallion, was staked out by himself, and the palomino’s ears were up with interest before they came anywhere near him.

“What do you think?” he asked Selene as they came within the stallion’s picket line, but when she pulled out of his hold to approach the horse he let her. Cad had already started to drop his dick in interest before she reached him, and he lipped her nipples far more like a man than a horse. “What are you going to do?” His voice was higher than he liked, but the idea of seeing her with his horse still made his dick strain.

“He’s a lovely man,” Selene said, not to him or to the horse, as she caressed his huge head as he lipped her tits. “He has a lot of milk in him, Nye. You haven’t let him at the mares. He has a lot he wants to give me.”

“Are you talking to him?” Nye, horrified and fascinated, edged around until he could see them both fully from the side. Would there be some way for him and the horse to fuck her at the same time?

“No, I just know what he wants.” She laughed suddenly, and said as she pulled up one of her tits, “So you want some milk too, do you? Here, open your mouth.” Without anything more Cadwalader, his dear stallion, opened his horsy mouth and Selene, working her tit like an udder, started squirting stream after hot, bubbling stream of milk into it, pausing occasionally for the horse to swallow.

“Prince—“

Nye, spinning on his heel, shook his finger at the wig as he hissed, “I will come when I come, now shut it or I will do something drastic.” The wig and coattails said nothing, but faded away from him, so he was faced only with his doll feeding his horny horse milk when he turned back to them. “All right, Selene, I will let you service Cad as much as you want later but can we…?”

It was hard not to melt at the wide smile she gave him while squirting her milk into his horse’s waiting mouth, one tit after the other like a real cow, but his dick was confused enough as it was. “He’s supposed to fuck you, remember?” he said, grabbing hold of his dick like that was normal.

“Oh, yes.” Selene let her dripping tits fall as she looked around, and in a second she had his hackamore off him and was leading him over to the pile of hay kept dry under a sideless pavilion.

Nye watched speechless, jerking his dick like he was boy having his first wank, while Selene prostrated herself on the baled hay so his horse could come up behind her, over her, and stand with his front hooves on the straw while his big, hanging horse dick pushed between her fat pussy lips…He tried to block out her orgasmic sounds of pleasure, and how her legs shivered as that thick dick thrust slowly in and out of her, but it was just as mesmerizing as when Cad grunted and suddenly horse milk exploded out from around his dick in her pussy.

Horse milk it turned out was not so milky but clear, and burst out from around his horse’s big dick in big splashes until it was done and he backed off of her. He stared at his horse, and then at Selene slowly pushing herself up to her feet, before he stuttered out, “Is that how much horses come all the time, or was he really suffering from blue balls?”

Selene, patting at the backs of her shiny thighs, hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. “Both, I think. Did you like watching?” Nye, dick in furiously pumping hand, had to nod. “Do you want me to relieve your stallion fully?”

“Yes!” he shouted without thinking, coming a step closer. His beloved stallion’s milk had a sweet smell from where it had splashed everywhere, and he wanted more than anything to see his thick dick spreading her pussy to its limit. “Every way you can—fuck him with your tits if you can.”

“I might be able to,” she said, pushing her tits together as she glanced under him at his dick still hanging long and hard. “How about I use my mouth first?”

“Do it!” Nye, beyond self-respect, went and sat right by Cad’s hooves so he could watch Selene crawl under him and lift his horse dick to her mouth. “Drink all that horse milk down—cover yourself with it.”

Selene flashed him a smile before, hands around the fleshy part of the horse dick, lifted the head to shove in her wide open mouth. Cad didn’t mind the teeth apparently and just shivered while she stared to tug on his shaft hand over hand and suck on the flared, fleshy head. This close he could see his stallion’s dick pop out of her mouth with the force of his ejaculation, and the massive shots of milk that completely covered her face and chest as she tried to hold on. It splashes on him, staining his clothing, but he cared not a jot.

“Can he fuck your ass instead of your pussy?” he asked, scrabbling to his feet. “I want to see Cad stretch out your asshole.”

Selene, still catching her breath, looked out from under the horse at him. “I think you will need to guide him there.” Cad, frisking in place and shaking his long mane, sounded like he was up for anything.

“Then get in position.” Nye waited until she was back on the straw and Cad had come up over her, his dick already seeking out her pussy, to ask, “What do I do? Just stick it in there instead?”

“Yes!”

Taking his hands from himself, Nye got between his horse and Selene to catch hold of his thick, prehensile dick and shove it into her puckered asshole instead. All he had to do was put it in the right place and then Cad thrust into her all by himself with a satisfied whinny. He was so taken by her cries with each slow, heavy thrust of his big, thick horse dick that he was taken by surprise by Cad coming deep inside of Selene’s ass. The milk sprayed everywhere like before, but he was thrust so deep inside her that the liquid shot out her asshole from around his dick, the quantity so much it exploded out of her.

“Is he he done yet?” Nye asked, watching his stallion stand there with his throbbing dick in her ass. “Has he run out? Or will he keep fucking you until he’s out?”

“He…” Selene made a keening sound as Cad started thrusting in her against. “Will stop when you make him, Nye.”

“When will he run out of milk?” he asked, bent over to watch his stallion’s huge dick slowly but surely pound Selene’s asshole, making it stretch so big around its girth that it was just pink and shiny. Ducking under them, he thrust his fingers into her gaping pussy and started fucking her hard with them. “Do you want to get fucked by both of us? Get our milk in you?”

“How?” she gasped out, her entire body shaking with sobs of pleasure.

Nye let himself get covered with stallion milk when Cad came again, then grabbed his dick and pulled it out of her asshole. The horse got the message and backed up off her. “Here,” he said, pulling Selene up and around to kiss her hard, something no horse could ever do. “You tell Cad that if I lie down and you get on me, he can come up and get in your ass.”

“I can’t talk to him, Nye,” she protested, but, sticky and shivering with horse milk, she didn’t argue.

“Give the greedy guts some more milk while I work it out,” Nye said, pushing her towards Cad, who gave every impression of a satisfied horse. He waited until she, murmuring to the horse snuggling her cleavage, started giving him milk by the squirt to study the hay. He didn’t want to wave the horse fucking under the team’s noses, so right here was what he had until he had the privacy of his own stable.

Thankfully the bales worked with his plan, and he could lie on his back on a couple with Selene snug on top of him and have Cad stand over them. “Selene,” he said, vigorously stroking himself while he got her attention, “tell him I’m going to fuck your pussy a bit and then when you lay down he can join in.”

“I told you I can’t talk to him, Nye,” Selene said, flushed and breathless when she came and immediately crawled up on him. Despite the horse dick her pussy felt tight as ever on him. “But if you tell him when I think he will understand.”

“Good.” Nye glanced at Cad, who had sidled over to, dick out, watch them with interest. “Now give me some milk like you were giving him.” He opened his mouth expectantly.

This made her smile, her little nose scrunching up cutely, and taking up her tits in both hands she leaned forward on her forearms so her nipples were almost in his mouth already. He waited until she was filling his mouth with steady shots of milk better than any cow to grab hold of her hips and, bracing his feet in the straw, started to buck up into her as fast as he could. She didn’t miss a squeeze of milk despite her mouth dropping open on a moan, and Cad sidled closer to sniff at her occupied pussy, his whiskers pricking Nye’s dick.

He kept up with it just until he, with a grunt, pressed her down on him while he deposited his milk in her, and if it didn’t explode out of her, he was all right with not being a horse. “Come on, Cad,” he said in the tone he used with his horse, patting her fat ass before pulling the cheeks apart. “Selene, lie down now and give him room.”

Nye was aware of his stallion thrusting his huge, thick dick in her ass about as fast as Selene moaned over it, as that hard dick was rubbing up against his with only a thin layer of girl between them. He had heard men going on about taking a girl by the pussy and the asshole at the same time, but he doubted that anyone had gotten to feel that big, powerful dick rub against theirs. Keeping hold of her ass, he tried to grind inside her as much as he could while Cad’s massive dick stroked his from the other side. It made him so hard that when the horse came explosively in her asshole he was about to explode all on his own.

“Out,” he said, gently kicking Cad’s hind leg, to which the stallion obediently backed off. “Selene, roll over so he can have some more pussy.”

“What?” He could forgive how confused she was given the circumstances, but he spanked her hard.

“Get off me and get on me the other way, but with my dick in your asshole,” he patiently explained, spanking her again. “Then you can lie back and let my horse fuck your pussy.”

“Oh, yes.” She staggered when she slid off him to the side, but was right back on him with her fat ass, now glowing pink from the spanks, facing him. “Do you want me to get more milk out of you first, Nye?”

“Go ahead,” he said, pleased by the suggestion. “Feed my horse while you’re at it.” Selene, squeezing his hips between her legs as she got purchase on the hay, started bouncing on his dick like she had a spring in there, clenching hard with her pussy while it rubbed along all he had to offer. “I think, Selene, that when you are with Cad that you must feed him or let him fuck you if he asks. Anywhere, in front of anyone, unless, of course, I want to fuck you or drink your milk instead.”

Selene, all a quiver, managed an ‘uhuh’ while she bounced, which was more than he could ask for.

“Do you want my stallion to fuck your ass or your pussy, Selene?” he went on, watching her ass jiggle on his dick with his arms crossed under his head. “I’m pretty sure he wants your sweet pussy wrapped around his huge dick. Do you like horse dick in your pussy?” Something made her squeal and Cad whinny, but he let it be as he was getting close. “Cad, perhaps I should find one of your fillies to fuck. I always thought I was too good to fuck animals, but I’m changing my mind.”

He had forgotten her telling him she knew when a man was about to come until he had started to pull his arms free to shove her pussy down on him, when she sat down with a grinding motion and started clenching on his dick rhythmically until he ejaculated with a gasp into her slick asshole. Before he had stopped spurting she lay back on him, getting her sticky with horse milk hair in his face, and Cad was coming on with a gleeful knicker.

Cad took the same amount to come each time, four or five slow thrusts with that huge dick of his, but the explosion was lessening each time. Nye, flat on his back with sweet, sticky hair in his face, let his stallion keep going without pulling out of her pussy until he could feel his ejaculation against his dick without it coming out of her pussy from around his dick. At that point he gave the whistle he used to get Cad’s attention, and the stallion backed up completely off them.

“Well,” he said, sitting up with Selene on his cock after shoving her hair out of his face. “Now that that my beloved horse has been serviced, we are going to go clean ourselves of his pleasure. The court ladies would probably appreciate some clothing on you too, my dear Selene, if not their husbands.”

“But I thought you said you were going to fuck me on the way?” she asked, all innocence in her big eyes as she turned back to him.

“Oh, clothing has never gotten in the way of a determined dick getting to a pussy it wants,” Nye said, smiling, and kissed her sticky cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

She watched Nye mount Cadwalader, resplendent in his tack and making it clear that he was ready for a good time by being fully engorged and hanging long and low, and ignored the other men watching them ready to leave. They had cleaned themselves of the stallion’s juices in an icy stream and dried and gotten clothed there, and come back to find the horse saddled and ready. He had exposed himself upon seeing her, which made Nye laugh and whisper in his horse’s ear.

The clothing Nye had found for her was one of his loose shirts which covered her breasts but not all of her bottom, and she wished she were still naked than so poorly dressed compared to him. He had gotten fully clothed except for buttoning up his jacket, the dark green silk of which brought out his coloring perfectly. She watched, holding the cuffs of her shirt, him undo his buff colored breeches and pull himself out to quickly stroke it up. She would always be impressed by how able he was to come up for it.

“Selene,” Nye said, offering his hand down to her. “Let me pull you up facing me and then we will be off.”

She eyed the stallion, whose shoulder came over her head, but did not suggest they find something she could climb up on instead. Nye’s strength was more than adequate to hoist her up high enough to get her leg over the horse’s neck, but she ended up awkwardly sitting in front of the prince with horse hair where it shouldn’t be. Scoffing, he pulled roughly at her, tugging her legs so they overlapped his, and held her up by the bottom just long enough to get inside her.

“There,” Nye said with satisfaction, adjusting her by her hips and bottom and his own seat until he was as securely inside her as could be. “Now we can be off. Come, Cad,” he said, taking up the reins around her to wheel the horse out of the camp to a small dirt road leading away from the tower. “Let’s go see what father wants.”

Afraid to fall off she slid her hands around his trim waist under his jacket, which he allowed with a pat to her bottom, and that was it until they joined a larger, better kept road. “Here,” he said, dropping the reins to instead start unlacing his shirt on her. “You should have something on in case a gossip comes, but that’s no reason I can’t…Here, that’s better.” Laces pulled almost free from the shirt, he pushed it off her shoulders to expose her breasts completely. “Much better. Want to try a trot?”

“What is a trot?” she asked, looking down at her soft nipples almost rubbing against him and up at his face.

“You’ll see,” he said with a grin and, gathering her tight to him with one hand on her bottom, signaled the horse somehow so his placid walk turning into something much bouncier. “Oh!” she gasped, clutching him so they were pressed together. “It feels so good!” He did not pull out much with each bounce, but as the horse went up it jammed Nye hard into her in a perfect rhythm.

“I like it too.” Letting go of the reins altogether, he got both hands under her bottom to hold her so close that it was just the horse’s trot that moved them, and kissed her hard enough to make her lips tingle. She gasped when he broke it, but his voice was smooth when he whispered against her cheek, “Cad can trot like this for hours, Selene, and he’ll head back to the palace on his own. Want to see how long we can fuck for?”

“Of course,” she murmured, and when she lifted her head for a kiss she got one.

They kissed as the stallion trotted on, kissed and fucked while Nye used one hand to massage her breasts and play with her nipples. He ejaculated in her once before ordering a stop due to, according to him, chafing, but she could have gone on. Once he pulled her off him and tucked himself away he signaled the horse to walk, and at the steadier pace he pulled her breasts up to suckle his fill of milk.

He let go of her nipples when the dirt road they were on came onto a larger, paved one, and turned off it behind some trees. “There will be people on the high road,” Nye explained as he laced her shirt back up, “which means we must be a little more covert.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, watching him dismount with a hand to keep her on the horse. “No one could see before.”

He snorted. “Ah, the eyes of the innocent. No, to not arouse suspicion you need to turn around so I can fuck your tight little asshole instead—oh, Cad, put that back. I’m not having you get her dirty again.” The stallion blew air out his nose. “Unless you want my cock up your ass, it can wait.” Cad snorted and stamped, which made Nye laugh. “I thought so! Now let the lady turn around.”

Gingerly she pulled one leg over the saddle and half-turned to put a leg over his neck, but the horse was as steady as a log. “Now scoot up in the saddle,” Nye ordered, watching her critically, “and now lie down on his neck. Good. I’m coming up.”

Holding on to the horse’s neck for dear life, she watched Nye pull himself out—it had never gone soft—before easily swinging up behind her. It was not as easy this way, but he had the head inside her and was pulling her back into him seconds within settling himself in the saddle. The shirt covered everything but her legs, and was big enough on her besides that he could sneak one hand under to play with her breast and keep a hand on the reins.

“Now I’m going to trot again,” Nye whispered into her ear as he led the stallion back onto the road, “and while we’re alone you can moan like the slut you are, but if anyone is near I want you to be quiet, understand?”

“Yes, Nye,” she whispered, chest tightening at the prospect of trying to make no sound while being used so. Hands fisted in the stallion’s mane, she tried to rotate her hips so he count enter her easier, which only rubbed her into the leather saddle more. “I’m ready.”

She had been wrong thinking the other position better, as this way she could lean forward and stick her bottom out so Nye penetrated her almost straight on, and the stallion’s bouncing trot sent him back and forth far more than up and down. He let the reins hang again to hide both hands under her shirt, one on her tummy to keep her pressed against him and the other switching between her breasts to make them stain the shirt with milk.

He grunted and shoved hard inside her to spill himself once before they saw anyone, but only let off making her leak to hold the reins when he saw someone in the distance. “Be quiet,” he hissed, hauling her up to hold her against his chest. “If that farmer taking his cart to market looks twice at you, I’ll put you across this saddle and spank you until you regret it.”

Biting her lip hard to try and repress what he was doing to her, she nodded and pushed herself up on the stallion’s neck to hold herself up. Their trot brought them soon upon the dusty looking man with a cart full of vegetables covered with a tarp, and while she knew she was far from quiet once the farmer glanced and saw a mount worthy only for a prince he turned his attention to the road until they were past.

“That was pitiful, Selene,” Nye said once the cart was lost to the gentle hills they traveled. “If he had not been a good citizen of the realm it would have been a spanking for you. Whatever am I to do with you?”

“What am I supposed to do when you’re fucking me?” she cried in a hushed voice, turning tearful eyes back at him. “You’re so big and you fuck me so good, my prince, how could I be silent when you’re in me?”

He seemed to consider this only a second before giving her a satisfied smirk. “I guess I cannot punish you for it, then,” he murmured, taking hold of her jaw to give it a little shake. “But what about the common citizenry? You’re my fuck doll, but what if we come across some innocent child?”

The constant short thrusts making it hard to think, let alone speak, she wet her lips and managed, “Surely a child hears their own parents?” She was not sure where the words had come from, but they made him throw his head back and laugh.

“Of course! A child will hear their own parents fucking, so they can only be so innocent.” Nye snorted. “Not that I ever heard that, as once my mother could bear no children she never again saw my father’s dick, but I knew before she started fucking me herself. So you want me to fuck you silly, make you moan and howl, but under the cover of this bit of linen all the way into the capital city?”

“If you want to stay inside me,” she begged, watching him with need in her eyes. “It’s up to you, Nye. I am your fuck doll.”

“Then I’ll fuck you to the city walls,” he said, pushing her to face forward. “No one can question me that. Now moan all you want, Selene. Let everyone know how Prince Neirin makes you feel.”

That was what she did mindlessly for long enough for the sun to rise appreciably over them. She held tight to the stallion’s shoulders over the saddle with her knees and propped herself up on his neck so Nye could thrust right into her with each bouncing step and her breasts hang free for him to fiddle with. Not long after the farmer a steady steam of traffic started as closer farms joined the road to the capital city, but while there was many a raised voice it could not penetrate her rapturous glow.

It only stopped when Nye pulled her into his arms with a squeeze and whispered in her ear, “You had better get on behind me now, Selene, or I will be too tempted to try and give you all my milk.”

Panting, her lips slick with drool, she nodded dumbly. They were outside a huge wooden gate set in a tall stone wall, to the side of the road while others streamed in under the watchful eye of the guards. Nye pulled out and put himself away before dismounting, and with his help she scooted back, leaving a wet slick on the saddle, so he could mount again ahead of her.

She closed her eyes and hid her face against his back while he led his horse into the crowd at a walk and did her best to tamp down all of those needs. It was hard with her flesh against smooth leather that swayed with the stallion’s measured pace, but with effort she managed to calm her breathing and make her body no more aroused than it always was.

“We’re coming to the palace now,” Nye said after a while, turning to speak down to her in an undertone. “I don’t know if we will go to the stables first or if grooms will take Cad.” Not long after, another whisper, “Ah, we’re being taken straight to father. I seem the grooms waiting. Want me to carry you?”

“Yes,” she whispered, awash in all the foreign noise.

“Then I think we can do without that shirt after all. All right, let me dismount…”

She let go of him when he started to pull away, and then he had his arms up for her with a wide, pleased smile on his face. Once her feet were on the smooth flagstones before the main palace steps he whisked the damp shirt off her and, not at all what she had imagined, hoisted her over his shoulder to hang from either side and started off with only a hand on her bottom for balance. She still preferred it to having to deal with everything she heard around her, she thought, but it was a shock.

“Neirin!” boomed a great voice husky with age when Nye was still going up the steps to the great door. “What have you brought to us from the wizard’s tower? I managed to get all your brothers around for you to show us.”

She felt more than heard Nye snort. “I’m not too sure what she is,” he called out in a fiercely proud voice, “but while I claim her as my treasure I’m more than glad to share with any who have an interest.”

“Oho! Hear that, my sons? Your little brother wants to share his treasure with you.” She took an immediately dislike to the king’s big, jolly voice. “Well, come put her down so the whole court can see.”

She did not entirely understand these words, but when Nye stopped he whispered against her hip, “Just look at me, Selene. I would not have done this here.” He set her down on her feet gently, but she was dizzy from the time flopped over and started to loose track of his handsome face before he caught hers in his hands and made her look up at him. “Right here, Selene.”

“What did you call her?” It was a different male voice from Nye’s father, but with the same proud cadence. When she glanced a moment behind her she saw a crowd of men who must be his brothers despite their lack of likeness. They were all the opposite of Nye, with fair skin and dark hair, and while some looked strong and handsome, most, including their gray-haired father, did not.

“She could not remember her name or what she was,” Nye announced, pulling her by the arm to stand by him, “so I called her Selene. I assume one of the team sent a report?”

“That you couldn’t keep your dick out of her, little brother?” It was a different brother, this one snider. “Yes, they came last night. So you’re going to share your treasure, are you?”

“Now that you finally have a pussy to stick it in, Nye?” Another, with a mean laugh. “We have wives to fuck, you know, or any other piece of pussy that falls our way.”

“Boys!” The king parted his sons like a swan in water, coming to stand close before her and Nye. He was as tall as his youngest son but potbellied in his long fur robe, and his beard was in need of trimming. “You are being rude to our lovely guest. An angel, they said?”

“That is what the infirmarian surmised,” Nye said with a shrug. “She does not remember, but clearly she is not a normal woman.”

“No, no,” the king said, chortling. “No woman I ever saw had such a marvelous body. Is her pussy as good as those breasts of hers?”

“Yes—and yes, brothers, I have had others,” Nye said pointedly to the men behind their father. “I would trade her on getting to fuck your wife and daughters on her pussy being better than anything you all have had—her pussy, her asshole, mouth, anything she could fuck you with.”

There was a stir of whispers before the king asked Nye in a lowered voice, “Do you mean what you say? This is before the court, you know—“

“Yes, before the court!” Nye said, shouting to fill the great room. “Not just my brothers! Any lord with a wife or ripened daughter can have a go at my treasure, and if they can honestly say they have had a better fuck they can have her.” He looked down at her frightened face and whispered, “There is no way you could loose even if you lay there and did nothing, Selene.”

“Do you want to fuck all those other women?” she whispered back, turning into him to hold on to his shirt through his open jacket. “If I’m better?”

“It’s just to make them all eat their words,” he said into her ear, kissing her cheek. There was a loud murmur surrounding them as the offer was considered. “You can watch me stick my dick in each frigid bitch just so you know how much more I like you. Would that make you happy?”

She was nodding, her lower lip sucked into her mouth, when one of Nye’s brothers shouted, “I’ll do it! I just got a new wife who’s not even thirteen and surely her pussy is better than that after all I heard.” Pushing forward to stand by their father, he proved to be a good fifteen years older than Nye and while strong in his form-fitting jacket and breeches, not particularly good looking. Grabbing himself through his clothing, he said to Nye, “I’ll fuck her now if she bends over.”

“Please, Madoc!” Nye let go of her to hold his hands up as if to ward him off. “If this is a proper bet we must have all entries before we start, and”—he rose his voice without shouting—“if anyone who did not wish to watcleft we could do it all now before everyone. I can assure you that her pussy will be as tight on the twentieth dick as the first.”

There was a cacophony before the king boomed over them all, “I for one want a go at this girl, so to humor your king everyone with a prick who wants a go come down here, and anyone who doesn’t want to watch a lot of old men rut on this exquisite creature can go elsewhere, and tomorrow we’ll all make believe this didn’t happen. Now make your decision!” His clap sileneced the hubbub.

“You have a lot of takers, Selene,” Nye whispered against her hair as she clung to his chest. “But will you like any of them as much as me?”

“No,” she whispered against his smooth chest through his loosely laced shirt.

“How about ol’ Cad and his huge horse dick?” he asked, sounding amused.

“No,” she said again, though now she smiled slightly. “I don’t have to let any of them nurse, do I?”

“None of my father’s useless lords, but I’ll have to tell my kin about it later.” He nuzzled her cheekbone and kissed it before pulling away. “Now the royalty will get its choice, but everyone else can get in two lines on whether they want her on her back or from behind. Go on, get in two lines and tell me which is which once my kin are done. First of which, of course, is my esteemed father.”

“I always dreamed of a ripe girl riding me on my throne,” Nye’s father said, addressing his son in a low tone, “but I might need some help getting ready, so let Madoc go first. Helps me to think that that’s my big prick doing the job.”

“Of course, father,” Nye said with respect. “How do you want to watch them?”

“Oh, on her back I think. By the way, what is that—“ Nye cut him off with a hiss, and she, glancing up between them, saw the king’s eyebrows go up but say nothing. “You tell Madoc, Nye, and I will go get comfortable in my throne.”

Nye waited until his father was seated until he gestured Madoc, who had been stroking himself through his breeches, to them and whispered, “Father needs some help getting up, so go fuck her on her back where he can watch. Go on, Selene, go with him.”

She took Nye’s older brother’s offered hand no matter how uncomfortable his gallant grin made her feel. The great hall was not terribly large and the dais the thrones rested on not tall, but Madoc took her right to the foot of the king, who had separated his robes to start stroking himself, before motioning her to get down.

“Do you want to do this?” the king asked low, his hand busy as he stared down at her and Madoc pulled himself out. “Of course Nye did claim you as treasure, but all this is beyond that I think.”

“I want to do it,” she replied, taking her eyes away from the king to Madoc who, if no Nye, was certainly impressive. After pushing his breeches down to show all of himself, which was certainly a lot if not quite as much, he had ripped his jacket off and pulled his shirt off to show a body rippling with muscles. “Do you want me to do something?”

“I want you to shut the fuck up if I’m going to grace this pussy with my dick,” Madoc said as he roughly pulled her knees apart and hefted her up into place, gruff but not unkind. “I’m sure Nye’s gone crazy in that tower, but at least I can fuck his meat proper.”

She gasped when he guided himself to her entrance and slammed himself in in one go. He grunted with surprise once he was in, his shaft pulled slightly out of her clinging body, but went on thrusting while she writhed on the rug covering the stone floor. If Nye asked she could safely say he was better, he had more knowledge of how to adapt his thrusts so everything was pleasured with his length and girth, but his brother’s straightforward attack with his size got results.

Madoc also took less time to groan and start twitching inside her with each spurt of milk than Nye going at the same intensity, and it was less milk, too. Slipping out of her, he let out a hoarse breath and shouted, “Fuck me, Nye, but you’re right. I’ll let you fuck Aeronwy until you put a babe in her because I’ve gone had no luck yet!”

“Good to hear!” Nye called in the background, but her attention was on Madoc helping her to stand.

“You’re in for a treat, father,” Madoc said, glowing with praise, as he ushered her over to straddle the king in his throne, stiff and ready. “Just try that tight little pussy on for size.”

“I plan to,” the king said eagerly, giving her a quick smile from behind his beard. “Dear, please do what you will with me. Nowadays the girls use their mouths to milk me and I have quite forgot what to do.”

Instead of speaking, she gripped what he had from under his belly and wiggled herself down onto it. If she tried to bounce it would fall out so instead she set to grinding her hips into him, which got plenty of approving babble. When he kept babbling she took up one of her breasts and shoved the nipple into his bristly beard, which quieted him up fast. She remembered what Nye had said about nursing but when the king’s suckling got milk—he hummed with delight and got a better mouthful of breast—she thought he would forgive her.

It took a lot longer for her to bring the king to completion, but he was quite content to hold her breasts and nurse while she worked him up to giving her his milk, which was even less than Madoc. “I guess I should let Nye fuck whichever of his half-sisters he wants,” he mused, holding her on his lap while he watched her nipples slowly dry up. “There are some pretty ones in there, but why would he want them when he has you? Go on, you lovely thing.”

Nye’s next nine brothers went by in a blur. All were as proud as princes but some were far more confident in their skills at fucking, with the most nervous only taking a few hesitant pumps before spilling themselves. They had her on her back, on her hands and knees, on top of them…She was not tired of the sex but of the mundanity of their rutting, her only bright point when each one admitted to Nye that he was right and that he could have his pick of the pussy in their life.

She paid even less attention to what was going on when it was the lords’ turn at her, which was a mixed bag. One managed to thrust once inside her before he started letting out a big load of milk, and one was bigger than Nye and quite skilled, but through it all she closed her eyes and let the sensations pass through her. It was easier when she switched to having her bottom in the air as that way she did not have to pretend to look at them.

“Well!” Nye said loudly with a clap when the last man had slipped out of her after making even more milk ooze out of it, making her start. “Can we all agree that my treasure has the best pussy your dick has ever had the chance to fuck?”

“So do we get to watch you fuck our wives and daughters?” someone called out to wry laughter. The speaker, who she suspected was Madoc, said to more laughter, “Will we get another go at your treasure while you’re busy impregnating our women?”

“Only if I know I’m planting my seed in a fertile womb, brother,” Nye replied to more laughter, if very grim-edged. “If any one of you men present your women with a ripe womb to take my milk, I’ll let you have another go with my treasure.”

“Hell, if my daughter has your pretty face I’ll fuck her instead!” The mean edge to the riotous laughter was still there, but it had weakened. “I wouldn’t even be her kin, then!”

“Not that that’d stop you!”

She ignored the verbal volleys as Nye knelt by her to gather her up in his lap, oozing other men’s milk all across his breeches. “Do you want me to do that?” he whispered in her ear as he massaged her breast. “Put babies in all those girls? You could help nurse them all, Selene.”

“I would like that,” she murmured, imagining the babies in her arms as they suckled on her. Whether or not they had come from her, they would be Nye’s babies. “I think I could tell you when a girl is ripe.”

“Oh?” He kissed her forehead. “By sniffing her pussy?”

“By…” She stalled, staring at nothing. To answer was to disobey. “By putting it in her,” she whispered at last, eyes closed to her inevitable punishment.

It didn’t come, Nye only kissing her forehead again. “So you can tell if a girl is ripe by putting your dick in her pussy?” he murmured, and she nodded. “Can you get girls with child? I saw those big balls of yours.”

“No—o…” She pressed her hands to her eyes as she fought with her memory. “I think they get…more likely to have a baby if I ejaculate in them. I don’t think I can just do it like you would.”

“Interesting.” He kissed her again, and hugged her close with his hands on her bottom and breast. “How about we have a little experiment in a few days? I’ll have all these fools bring their women around, you’ll tell me who’s ready, and then while I fuck all of them you come in half? That way we can see about all this fertility business.”

“You want me to fuck girls?” She hazarded to raise her head, but he only looked thoughtful. “And…in them…?”

“If we blindfold them they won’t know the difference,” he said wryly, “and that way they can’t tell on your little secret.”

“What about what you said about them fucking me while you…?”

Nye shrugged. “I’ll say that I have a way to test if they’re ripe, and that if I successfully put something in them then they can fuck you. They won’t argue for another taste of your sweet body.” He placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. “Now I am going to take you to the baths so I can scrub you clean and put my own milk in you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nye, leaning back in one of the hot pools while he watched Selene try to rinse all of the milk out of her pussy, thought about what he had said. While he still had no desire to fuck anyone with a dick, he found the idea of Selene pounding her big, pale dick into any number of noble wives and daughters extremely arousing. Pumping that same noble pussy full of his milk to make her swell with his child after Selene had filled it? Even better. Thrusting hard into the girl’s pussy while Selene fucked her ass? Even better! He blamed Cadwalader for all of it.

There was no question who he was going to call on their wager first, as he had been eyeing Madoc’s Aeronwy’s high, plump tits since he pulled her out of nowhere to marry. A country lord’s youngest daughter, Aeronwy was pretty in a freckled, dumb way, and she would be much better served having his child than Madoc’s. He didn’t know if she was been a virgin at twelve, she looked years older, but he knew for sure she wouldn’t have had a dick up her pussy and asshole at the same time.

He watched Selene stand with her feet apart and fingers up her pussy as she tried to splash water up there with a ladle. It was its own entertainment, but he clicked his teeth and just like his horse her head shot up to look at him. “You’re clean enough,” he announced, “so come in here and sit in my lap. Just my lap, mind, at least for now.”

Once Selene was straddling him, her arms around his shoulders and tits pressing against him, he wondered how he could fuck another rather than take her until his dick died from it. Aeronwy had freckles and tight, round tits, but she didn’t look into his eyes like she would rather die than not have him fuck her brains out.

“We have something to discuss,” he said, smoothing his hands up and down her narrow back to her wide ass. “However much I want to, you can’t just wander around with everything exposed. Getting to see you naked is a right.”

“Then what shall I wear?” Her dark, liquid eyes were focused right on his. “You must be able to reach all of me whenever you want.”

“Of course, but you should still look dignified.” Overcome, he pressed his face into her moist bosom and breathed in deeply. “I do wish it was your womb I was filling. Are you very positive I cannot?”

“I…” She had her full, plush lower lip caught in her teeth in that way that made his dick strain higher. “Perhaps there is? But I do not know how.”

“What is required more than every drop of milk I have in your pussy?” he begged, completely out of control. “Must I let your cock out? I will, if it will make your belly swell with my seed.”

Her eyes were wide with alarm at his outburst but he could not tell what part, and she only whispered, “I do not know, Nye. I do not know what I am.”

“Would it help if I only fucked you deep and only gave you my milk when my dick was as far up your pussy as possible?” His dick was up and straining despite the hot water. “You could lie on your back all day and night and I would do nothing but fuck you full of milk.”

“I would like that but I do not know if it would make me pregnant,” she whispered, abashed. “But I know your milk is strong and that if you fucked a ripe girl she would take seed. I can help you do that.”

Snorting at his own folly, he let his head hang for a moment before giving her a weak smile. “How many girls do you want to carry my child? There were at least thirty men who took my bet, including my kin, and I have two dozen nieces alone who’ve ripened and haven’t married yet.”

“All of them!” she said without pause, her face a mask of determination. “You are my beautiful prince and your children should be many if I cannot give them to you, and I will help you as I can. My own pleasure has nothing to do with it.”

It was the fact that he could tell that she meant that honestly that made him, deep inside, feel like a very bad man.

Later that night Nye left Selene fucked to sleep in his big four-poster bed to find his brother. Madoc, like all of the princes, bedded down in the palace, but he was not sure to find him in that bed at this hour. Madoc might talk about his young wife a lot, but he had a fondness for fucking stableboys when no one was looking.

Stepping lightly in the dark around the royal stable he was unsurprised to hear manly grunts and boyish whimpers from inside one of the open stalls. Positioning himself in the shadows, he waited until Madoc had come with a groan and was putting himself together after the boy had slinked away to say, “Now if I was to put my child in your wife.”

“Fuck!” Madoc shouted at the first sound of Nye’s voice, and from the sound of it he tripped and fell. “Brother! Whatever I said, why have you come looking for me here?”

“Because I know how much more you like putting your dick in boys than your very fuckable wife,” Nye said, not unpleasantly since it was a well known fact by those in the know. “Now, before you say aught, I have decided that I do want to put a baby in her.”

Madoc snorted, and banged against the stable door to look at Nye in the dark. “Have at her, then. Trot off right now and stick it in her, if you’ve any left after that siren of yours. Would you believe that I haven’t even fucked her yet? She starts crying and it right puts me off.”

“Is she a virgin?” Nye asked, eyebrows raised. “I thought all those country lasses were getting fucked by the hounds on the hearthrug.”

“Maybe, but while she’ll let me fondle and hump the moment I get close to her pussy it’s—“ Madoc did a fair go at a fearful maiden. “So good luck to you, Nye, and I hope the babe takes after her so I can bear to look at the brat.”

“Well…” He tried to redirect what he had planned on asking his brother, but it had gone so sideways that he said outright, “Selene has a dick under that shield”—Madoc snorted so hard it sounded like it hurt—“and she can tell when a girl is ripe if she sticks it in them.” He kept the rest to himself, that was enough.

“So what, Nye?” Madoc asked, laughing wryly. “So your perfect girl is even more perfect, not that you’d appreciate it. Is it a nice dick?”

“Yes,” Nye ground out, “and you’ll never see it, pervert.” He ignored Madoc’s loud ‘ha!’. “Now what I want is to plant my seed in as many of these girls the men in their life talked themselves into letting me fuck.”

“All of them?” Madoc said with some surprise. “Including your sisters?”

“Half-sisters,” Nye retorted. “I want to get back at all of them for making fun of me not being able to keep a woman.”

“Hey, there are worse ways to enact revenge.” Nye could just see Madoc shrug over the half-door he leaned on. “So you want your siren to make sure something’ll happen before you fuck them. You do know that not all of those ladies are exactly ones you’d want to stick it in.”

“Yes,” Nye said, ignoring the second part, as he knew very well that not all noblewomen were particularly attractive. All he had to do was fuck their pussy and come in it, not make love.

“Well…” Madoc hummed. “Now, see, if your gal’s dick can tell when they’ll be ripe that would be easy. I’ll make everyone agree to gather all their ladyfolk and explain what they’d bargained to, and then have them all bend over and get poked.”

“How would that help?” Nye asked, thinking on what he had discussed with Selene.

“Well, I’ll say that since there are so many daughters and so on to choose from you’ll want a go at each to find the duds. Get all those privileged ladies to strip and bend over, you know, for a little poke to try the wares. Nye, you have us all so flustered they’d agree to anything to make it go away, and whether or not you’ve had any luck most of the women in our court are curious about our stallion.”

“Really?” Nye asked sharply, glaring at the vague outline of his brother. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m fucking sure, Nye, and calm the fuck down. These are married women and daughters who aren’t going to show their pussy to anyone except their husband, so all I’m saying is that you’re a little too dense to notice where people are staring.” Madoc’s laugh was half a grunt. “Here, give me a few days and I’ll get everything set up. It’ll look better since I’m putting up my own wife. Now go gather your strength and not waste it all on your treasure, idiot.”

Nye slinked off towards the palace without saying anything else.

He did not believe Madoc had actually come through for him until he walked into a private gallery, Selene by his side, and saw over five dozen females between the age of ten and thirty-five standing stripped completely naked with blindfolds wrapped tight over their eyes. At first he was dazzled by so many sets of tits as they all turned in place towards the door opening, varying from sad, saggy things ravaged by the mouths of babes to the round, perky tits of young girls, until he put it all aside.

“Hello,” he said, doing his best not to sound as awkward as he felt, “since we are all here I do not think I need to explain why. Now please, each of you have been given something to bend over, so please do so and wait your turn.”

Much to his relief the women arrayed up both sides of the gallery obeyed without the argument their menfolk had given, and he made for a girl he knew despite her blindfold. He did not know if it was coincidence that Aeronwy had ended up at the end of the line closest to the door they had come through, but he was happy to at least see someone he had lusted over.

Aeronwy was nowhere near as voluptuous as Selene but she had the body of a curvy sixteen at twelve, her smattering of freckles all over her back and plump little ass indicating plenty of naked sunbathing. Whatever Madoc had said the girl, down on her knees to lie on a padded ottoman, had her legs spread and her puffy pussy was wet and swollen in anticipation between tufts of bright red hair.

He and Selene had discussed this, so while he got to his knees beside Aeronwy’s legs she got between them without touching them, her long, pale dick already hard, and as he put his hands on Aeronwy’s hips she put the head of her dick to Aeronwy’s pussy lips and slowly started to push it in. Aeronwy was most certainly no virgin with how she mewed and pushed back into Selene slowly entering her, and Nye had to wonder what his brother was doing wrong while he watched Selene take a few measured thrusts before pulling out.

It took a long time to get through all of them, kneeling together while Selene took a few cursory thrusts before moving on, but what surprised him was how wet and ready most were, especially the ones old enough to be wives. While it was Selene’s dick in their pussy they thought it was his, and there were plenty of pussies who were in bad need for his dick.

He tried not to watch Selene’s big dick thrust into all those wet pussies, with plump, puffy lips or frilled inner ones clinging to her shaft as she pulled out, but it was hard not to. He was hard and straining at his breeches as soon as he saw Selene slide into Aeronwy’s fat young pussy, and it was an effort to keep his hands to himself as the sound of wanking would swiftly expose them all.

“Now,” Nye said, clearing his throat, after they had worked their way up and down the gallery. “Now ladies, if you would stand and face me I will stop and take your name since, to my shame, I do not know all of you lovely creatures like I should.”

Of course, he did know all of their names but Selene didn’t and this was the best way they had come up with so she could say when each woman would be fertile. Nye walked around to be polite to each naked woman while Selene, dick never flagging, followed on silent feet to stare at their bellies, some thin and some quite fat.

“Thank you all!” Nye called softly, clapping his hands, once the door to their escape was open. “You will be informed of the results later. Please have a good day.”

He swept Selene, dick and all, into his arms before exiting the hallway at speed for his own room. “So?” he asked, holding her squeezed in his arms to open his door and slide in. “How is the fertility about the palace these days?”

“Five cannot have children,” Selene said immediately, squeaking as he tossed her on the bed. “Five are at their peaks right now, ten in the next few days, and then the rest are farther along.” She gave him a very knowing look and said, “The first girl is ready now. If you fuck her today it will be triplets.”

“Triplets!” Nye, faint at the idea, put his finger to his lips. How big would Aeronwy be with triplets? Her body was grown up but she was a little thing. His triplets! “Did you like getting to put your dick in all those pussies, Selene?” She nodded, but her dark eyes were still serious. “Looking forward to filling those pussies up with your milk, my doll?”

“It will make them carry your babies better if I do,” she said, sitting up with her tits on full display. “It would be better if they drank my milk, too. Both of you.”

“I don’t think I can stop them from noticing that,” he said, still overrun with the idea of little Aeronwy carrying three of his babies. “I’m supposed to just fuck them, remember.”

“They will want your babies if you tell them that is what you want. They wanted you badly, Nye. They will take your baby if they can.”

He felt his eyebrows raising to meet his hairline. Men offering their unwedded daughters to be fucked was, perhaps, one thing, but those same noblewomen spreading their legs to be knocked up out of wedlock was…But Selene sounded so sure, and at that point he just wanted to stick his dick in something wet.

It seemed like only seconds passed between him ringing the bell for a servant, telling that straight-faced servant to bring Aeronwy to him, and having the girl in a loose bed gown show up on his doorstep. Her blue eyes were wide with awe, and her loose red-gold curls caught in a ribbon to fall over her cleavage rising out of her gown.

Nye was so lost that the first thing out of his mouth after shutting his door after the girl was, “Why won’t you let Madoc fuck you?”

Aeronwy’s snub nose scrunched in distate. “He sticks it up dirty boy’s bums. Why is she here? Am I not enough?”

He was blown over by her simplicity and confidence, this stupid child good for nothing but being fucked and having a baby put in her, but it did not make him want to do it any less. “Aeronwy,” he said sternly, turning her to look up at him by her soft jaw, “I’m not just going to fuck you. I’m going to pump all my milk in you so your womb takes my seed.”

“Oh!” Eye wide and mouth open with glee, Aeronwy clapped her hands to her cheeks. “I wished and wished I could have your baby, Nye! I heard about your big dick and I just couldn’t believe it until I felt it in me, and now you’re going to put a baby in me!”

“You wished?” he asked, bemused, as he looked down at her cute freckled face. “Why would you wish your husband’s brother would put a baby in you?”

“Well,” Aeronwy said in her slurring country accent, starting already to undo the laces on her gown, “when Father said one of the princes wanted to marry me I was excited, but then I smelled shit on his dick on our wedding night so that was no good.”

Maybe not that stupid, Nye thought, still bemused at the girl’s forthright manner.

“So since my prince was no good I started thinking about a prince I’d rather have, and you’re obviously the best of them, Neirin!” Aeronwy’s dark blue eyes were not as large as Selene’s and very round in shape, but were still compelling when she looked up through red-gold lashes at him. “You’re the youngest, and you’re so handsome, and they say you’re only interested in pussy!”

“I am,” he allowed, still slightly stunned. He had been fucking his mother five times a day when he was Aeronwy’s age but he doubted he had been so open about the subject to anyone.

She grinned at him, showing a gap in her front two teeth, and pulled her loose gown off her shoulders so it puddled at her feet. “And,” Aeronwy said, reaching for his breeches, “even if my husband wasn’t disgusting you still have a bigger dick, Neirin, and I love big dicks in my little pussy.”

“Have you had many?” he said, voice raising in confused surprise, and a glance at Selene standing near showed her hiding a smile behind her hand.

“I was nine when I ripened and my brother started fucking me but I was sucking and rubbing anyone who put me on their dick from when I could remember, my father and uncles, and they were almost as big as they say you are!”

“Why was your brother fucking you if you were sucking your father’s dick too?” Nye had always been aware that his relationship with his mother was unusual long before she started fucking him, but to go one step and not the other…

“My next oldest sister Eira had just ripened and Father liked her more, but I was our only brother’s favorite. Our older sisters didn’t like fucking like we did so they kept in the solar.” For once showing embarrassment, Aeronwy clasped her hands behind her back and blinked up through her pale eyelashes. “Do you not like me knowing I’m not a virgin?”

“What?” Nye shook his head, distracting himself by trying to remember what Aeronwy’s brother was like. He thought they were the same age, so he would have been seventeen when he was pumping his nine year old sister full of milk. “No, no, Aeronwy, and—“

Telling Selene was one thing, but he had never outright told a regular person about his mother even though many in and out of his family knew. “My mother started fucking me when I was seven, fucking me and letting me nurse from her until she died when I was older, so I don’t mind either.”

“I know!” Aeronwy started a direct attack on Nye’s breeches. “That’s why I told you first. Madoc told me when he was drunk and I asked about you.”

He would have to have a talk with Madoc, but soon reconsidered it as he knew how his second-eldest’s brother was when imbibing. However, it did make some things easier.

“Right, Aeronwy,” he said, ignoring her clever little hands making short work of getting to his hard dick, “so Selene is special and she’s going to make sure you have my baby.”

“How? Oh!” Aeronwy had succeeded in getting her hand around his shaft and was pulling it out and pushing at his breeches so his balls hung free. “Oh, it’s even better than I had imagined! It’s not just big, it’s so lovely and your balls aren’t wrinkly at all! Can I suck on them? I love sucking on big balls.”

“Wait—“ He had to scoop Aeronwy up under her arms and set her away from himself when she went to kneel. “Aeronwy, you can suck my dick too—I’ll fuck you whenever you want”—he didn’t know where that had come from, but it made her gasp with joy—“but we have to do something else first.”

“All right,” Aeronwy said, her enthusiasm abated. “Will you really fuck me all I want?”

“Once a day, for thirty minutes,” Nye said quickly, holding his finger up. “And if I make Madoc promise to wash himself properly before he goes to you, will you give him a chance? He has a nice dick too.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she shrugged, making her tight round tits bounce. “I guess that’s fair, but if I smell any shit when he’s supposed to be with me I’m getting separate chambers.”

“That’s between you and him. Now, Aeronwy, Selene”—he motioned back at her standing in a finely pleated gown—“has many talents. She has breastmilk that never runs out no matter how much you nurse, and she has a dick…Why aren’t you surprised?”

“Well, she’s weird already,” Aeronwy said, giving Selene a cold look, “and I heard a story when I was little about some old goddess whose servants had”—she gestured at her body—“everything. Don’t ask me any more, the part about the dick is all I remember because Father had me in his lap and was rubbing his dick between my thighs while the old lady was telling stories.”

Nye’s head hurt so much he wanted a cold compress and some hot chamomile, but his dick was hard and out, there was a naked girl who wanted it in her pussy, and there were things to do. “Well, first off, earlier today? That’s was Selene’s dick—she was checking all of you for fertility, and that’s how I know you you’ll have a baby if I put my milk in you.”

He expected some kind of explosion but Aeronwy’s level stare had only turned appraising. “Show it to me,” she demanded, pointing roughly at Selene’s groin.

Selene’s pleated dress also dropped from off her shoulders when she undid the silver clips there, and then her resplendent nakedness filled the room. Her dick was soft currently, half its length hard and with the foreskin just covering the tip completely. Nye still did not like the prospect of having anything directly to do with it, but the idea of watching her fuck Aeronwy’s youthful body made his dick twitch.

He needn’t do anything as as soon as Selene had stepped out from her dress Aeronwy had taken the steps between them to drop to her knees on the thick rug covering the stone floor. While he stared open-mouthed, Aeronwy lifted Selene’s soft dick in one hand and sucked one whole ball into her mouth, making Selene gasp and her pelvis jerk, thrusting into the girl’s hand.

Nye, never feeling more lost in his life, took this moment to remove the rest of his clothing, though he almost fell taking off his boots when he could not look away from Aeronwy first sucking and laving Selene’s balls with her red tongue before taking her quickly thickening dick into her mouth to suck and stroke. Selene, standing with her hands up by her shoulders like she was afraid to touch anything, made less noise when it was her dick, just a lot of little half-caught gasps and hints of a whimper.

Somewhere between one and two minutes since Aeronwy started her attack, sucking hard and playing with Selene’s foreskin while she stroked the shaft with both hands one over the other like she pulled a rope and occasional diversions to her balls, Selene gasped hard and, thrusting a few times into Aeronwy’s hold, started shivering like a leaf in a gale as she came. And came, and came, far more than he ever had even after a week’s fast, so Aeronwy, her lips tight around the head, had to keep swallowing.

Selene kept shivering after Aeronwy raised her head with a little cough, and though she did not appear in danger of falling Nye hurried to sweep her up in his arms. Aeronwy silently followed when he took Selene through the open door to his bedchamber, and hopped up to sit on the edge as he gently laid her out.

“I am all right,” Selene murmured, lying limp on the coverlet, though her eyes glistened as she gazed at thee canopy. “It has just been, I think, a very long time since that happened.” Nye did not bring up when he had made her come as his hand had nothing on Aeronwy’s mouth.

“It felt like it,” Aeronwy said with some fondness, patting Selene’s knee. “So what is she supposed to do to make me pregnant?”

“Um, nurse from her—we’re both supposed to—and then if she comes in your pussy it will…help make mine take when I fuck you after her. That’s what she said.” Nye sounded like a fool, tripping over his words, but a lot was happening. “Why did you suck her dick?”

“Because the dick in my pussy felt really, really good,” Aeronwy said nonchalantly, sliding one hand down over her thatch of red hair covering her pussy. “I’ll suck yours when she fucks me, but I guess we can nurse now.”

Aeronwy was already clambering on hands and knees to collapse half on Selene’s side and immediately took up one tit like she knew what she was doing. She did, getting a bit bite of the tip and taking long, pulling sucks while she made the right coaxing massage. She got milk in only a few seconds he could tell from her surprised squeak, and if anything she redoubled her efforts.

“Come,” Selene said, already recovered from her shuddering orgasm, smiling at him and patting her free breast. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

“Yes ma’am,” Nye whispered under his breath and went around to the other side of the bed. Since Aeronwy had covered far more than her half of Selene he started to lie down beside her, only to have Selene hold out her arm so he could snuggle in on her shoulder and suckle from the side.

He had drunk a lot, at least a full tankard’s worth, when Selene shimmied her shoulders and said, “That’s enough. You can have more later, Aeronwy, but it is time to plant our seeds.”

“How are you going to fuck me?” was the first thing out of Aeronwy’s mouth, not moving except to raise her head. “Do I have to put my legs on the wall? That’s the way ladies do at home, to keep the milk inside.”

“You will stay on your back with your legs wide for both of us,” Selene said, shimmying again to get them to start moving, “so the milk can go very deep inside, but you do not have to put your legs on the wall unless you want to. Once the milk is inside enough will stick.”

“Then someone could fuck me from behind after?” Aeronwy said hopefully, perking up as she slid off Selene. “Could you fuck me in the pussy and the asshole at the same time? I got all clean earlier even if you were just sticking it in my pussy, and I don’t need any oil or anything as long as you use a lot of spit.”

Nye wondered if his brother knew a quarter of his young bride, sitting up on the bed with his hands braced behind him. He, for the moment, was superfluous, but it somehow felt wrong to wank to what was to happen. Aeronwy had said something about an old goddess, and what she was about to do with Selene certainly seemed more holy than hedonistic.

“Some of my milk”—Selene briefly took hold of her dick as she got up—“will work better that any oil, and it is actually better if you keep climaxing after Nye’s milk is in place. For best results you would stagger fucking over the rest of the day so there is fresh milk in you while you are fertile, making sure to keep you climaxing regularly.”

“I’m not doing that with everyone,” popped out of Nye before he could think, but just as quick when Aeronwy turned her big round eyes on him, “but I will for you, Aeronwy. I’ve wanted to fill your little pussy up with my dick and suck on your round tits since I saw you.”

“I know,” she said with sublime satisfaction and rolled onto her back next to him and, bringing her knees up, spread them like she was a tumbler at the circus doing the splits. “I hope you don’t think all those times you saw my titties were an accident.”

Nye felt his ears getting hot but before he could tell Aeronwy off for making fun of him Selene was crawling on top of her and, with a smooth drop of her hips, started to slowly but smoothly push her dick deep into the girl. Aeronwy was much quieter than Selene, only starting to breathe hard as a long dick came inch upon inch into her pussy.

He watched sidelong, Selene’s otherness steadily thrusting and rolling her hips into the entirely normal but mouthwateringly ripe girl. He thought Aeronwy would keep her appeal as her ripeness started to fade but he could not imagine her more perfect than she was now.

While he watched Aeronwy’s small hands crept around Selene’s waist to reach down and grab her ass and it got a bit less holy as she pulled Selene into her with each long thrust, and the way she held her hips shifted so the angle of penetration changed, and Selene’s started to pump in earnest so her balls slapped Aeronwy’s ass.

Other than some panting they made no noise other than that of their bodies’ and Selene’s tumble of hair hid what they did while they were nose to nose. He wondered how long it would be until Selene came. She hadn’t lasted very long the times before, but unless he worked very hard he would have already the way she was going. He wished someone would say something. Selene’s fat ass was wonderful as it clenched with each thrust.

Nye sighed with relief when Selene’s thrusts started to falter and she, with some force, jammed her dick deep into Aeronwy’s pussy and started to shiver. It took just as long as before and he watched her ass flex with the effort it took to shoot all that milk out.

He had started to get fed up about the whole thing, even his dick was starting to droop, but the second Selene levered herself up and rolled away and he saw Aeronwy flushed and dripping with sweat, her little mouth moving as she panted and those blue eyes locked on him…She held her hands out for him, and he was on her in a second, slamming his hard dick into her drenched, still tight pussy, and arched his back to shove his tongue into her hot mouth.

Aeronwy moaned into his mouth and as he started to thrust moved under him while keeping her legs spread. He, lust swelling in him as he finally took the sweet little girl he had wanted to fuck for almost a year, realized she was not just moving to be comfortable when she finally stopped and not long after started making…It was not so much a sound as a change in her breathing, her regular panting turning double time.

She had put herself so his dick would hit the sweet spot inside her pussy! Impressed, he did his own shifting on his knees and forearms, trying to follow what she had been doing, and between kisses he heard her let out a half-laugh. He started when it was his ass she grabbed, but with no words needed she had fine-tuned his thrust so each fast, hard buck was exactly how she wanted it.

This was the kind of fucking that at max could last a couple minutes at full speed, but that didn’t matter. When he felt the edge he slammed his full length into her pussy and ground against her until it took him and he started to twitch hard with each big, thick spurt. Much bigger than normal, he realized, gasping for breath inches over Aeronwy doing the same, feeling the heaviness of the load passing through his dick. Bigger, and far more spurts of milk to completely fill her up with. Not as much as Selene, but easily double his usual.

“Keep going,” Aeronwy said huskily, her slurring accent getting thicker and rougher as she wound her arms around his neck. “Give me all your milk. Everything else can wait, right now I just want to be full of you.”

“I can do that,” Nye whispered, and kissed her not at all perfect but so utterly delicious lips as he braced himself again to pound her fat little pussy as hard as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

For once she woke up before Nye, who still slept so deeply next to her that he snored like a small cat into his pillow. He had fallen asleep the night before still inside Aeronwy, and only woke briefly when his brother came to fetch his wife at midnight to remove himself from her and piss in the chamberpot.

Usually a dawn riser, Nye kept no curtains on his bedroom windows or ever pulled the ones on his bed, so this strange day he was lit fully by the morning sun casting its warm glow across the bed. He had gone back to sleep without pulling a sheet over himself so she had time to sit beside him and trace his bare golden-brown body with her eyes.

His long white-blond hair, long enough to reach his ribs, was loose to tangle around his shoulders and cling to his muscular back. Despite the softness of sleep all his long, lithe muscles stood out in his arms tucked under his pillow and his legs stretched completely out. She reached out gingerly and cupped his tight but still plump bottom, but he did not stir.

Strange thoughts crept through her head, petting his pliant bottom with the pads of her fingers and fighting the urge to delve between. She had used that part of her body that Nye did not want to exist and now it was putting thoughts in her head—very unhelpful thoughts. Nye did not want to touch it, let alone let her fuck him with it, but she was already half-hard imagining spreading him out and slowly pushing in.

He was so deeply asleep…Something outside made a loud noise and he did not stir. She could not truly fuck him, not without a lot of preparation to make it good for him, but perhaps she could…Moving slowly she got over him on hands and knees, watching closely for him to stir, but there was nothing even when she let her hips down onto his bottom so she would line up between his plump cheeks.

She lay down on him entirely, putting her cheek on his shoulder thinking it the least suspicious position she could be in, and, bracing herself in the bedding, started to very, very slowly grind into his bottom. Her tight breath that started in worry that he would wake soon turned into that of pleasure, and she had to bite her lip hard to stop from making any sound.

It felt so good, her shaft snug between his cheeks as it thrust within its foreskin with each movement of her hips. Being with her prince made such a small movement make her feel like she was thrusting hard into a tight hole, the fact that it was so forbidden only making the pleasure sing greater through her body, and all too soon her balls tightened and milk started squirting between their bodies sandwiched together.

She realized, breath hitching with sudden fear, that her orgasm was by far the most dangerous part of her covert act between the copious warm fluid spreading across his lower back and her compulsive shivering. To her intense alarm Nye did start to stir, coming out of deep sleep with a little snort she felt more than heard, but she could not have moved while orgasm held her in its thrall.

But all was not lost as while Nye might have come out of the deepest realms of sleep, he did not truly come awake but just enough to tug her off him to the side and, dark eyes open to slits, get on top of her to slide his erection in her and start thrusting without much more effort than she had.

Holding on to him with her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, she prayed to someone that he would think the milk that stained him was from the night before.

“Who else is ready?” Nye asked her while he cut up his breakfast on a tray. Disgusted when he woke properly, and to her great relief not connecting the milk on his back to her, he had dragged her to the bathes and then to a gazebo in the gardens.

“Meinwen and Meirwen—“ Nye snorted while chewing, and, looking at him sidelong, she continued, “And Branwen and Angharad.”

“The first two are my half-sisters, twins,” Nye said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Fat things, but not unattractive. The second…” He frowned thoughtfully. “That can’t be right. Lady Branwen is a widow, her husband died last year and she has not remarried. Neither she nor her daughter should be involved.”

“Why did you not notice before?” she asked, thinking of the two in question. The girl had been thirteen and just barely ripened, she thought no more than two or three cycles, and her mother had been about the same age when she had her daughter. Unlike the others, while they definitely wanted to be there, they did not seem to have any great love for the prince…And the daughter, Angharad, had been very small and tight.

“I wasn’t paying attention. Well, Branwen is comely and to be honest I hadn’t been aware that Angharad was no longer a child, but she is very pretty. If they want my children they might as well have them.” Nye was silent for a time as he put away his large breakfast that a servant had carried out for him. “Might as well have them come out here to discuss things.”

It was noon when the four came together in twos, the identical sisters and mother and daughter both arm in arm. She thought Nye was being harsh on his half-sisters as while they were fat it was a youthful, plump fat that suited their round faces. Meinwen and Meirwen were sixteen and almost perfectly identical with hazel eyes and mouse colored brown hair they wore in thick braids, and their simple gowns showed off bountiful bosoms and voluptuous figures.

Branwen and her daughter were complete opposites of the twins, both being very tall and willowy thin, the mother only having a little more in the way of breasts and hips. They had yellow blonde hair, pale gray eyes and very fair skin that flushed pink on their cheeks and lips, and oval faces with the kind of regular, perfect beauty that master painters give their women.

“So why are you here?” Nye asked Branwen after he had stood and introductions were made to her sitting to the side in her pleated gown. “I made no wager with your husband or father as you have neither.”

Branwen, whose nose was quite pointed, made a wry face. “To put it simply, my husband arranged a marriage for Angharad before he died that I would prefer not be carried out, but if I try to cut it off they will take her from me. If she becomes pregnant with the prince’s child, however, they would not dare touch her and she will become ineligible.”

“They’re not very nice,” Angharad said after her mother, her face and her voice still very childish. She might be almost as tall as Nye but she was the opposite of Aeronwy when it came to maturity. “They beat their wives.”

“Sensible, Lady Branwen,” Nye said graciously, bowing his head to her, “and I will be glad to help. Now, I understand why Angharad is here, but what about you?”

“I, too, want to be ineligible for marriage,” Branwen said, smoothing her skirt over her lap. “I am a young widow and pretty with only one child, and I have been fending off the hounds since my late husband’s funeral. I have means to support myself, I would prefer not to remarry, and it was not my decision to only have one child.”

“Excellent!” Nye clapped his hands and, shifting on his seat, considered the twins who had been whispering to each other behind their hands. “Sisters, our father asked those of you eligible who wanted to to come, so why do you? Having my child will gain you nothing except a baby.”

“We don’t like boys,” said one of them, she wasn’t sure which, and the other finished, “but we want babies, and you’re much better than any other boy to be the father to our babies.”

She watched Nye’s brows come in as he grew more confused, but at the end he shrugged. “I am, to be frank, better than any other boy I know so I support your decision. Now that we have that straightened out I will now explain the procedure.”

As Nye talked them through what they had done the night before she found herself watching the girl Angharad who was clearly frightened but also trying very hard to be brave. No matter the help she could give it would be hard on her to have Nye fuck her, this big strong prince whose rumored huge erection would have to go inside her little body. How had Angharad taken her before? She was just as big as Nye but the girl had showed no great discomfort.

“I don’t see why we must meet later,” Branwen said with a somewhat snide tone, and she looked at her to see the woman giving Nye and the twins an appraising look. “Everyone at this palace knows what an odd turn of events we’re having and it is too hot for the courtiers to roam the gardens at this hour. We can have it done in less than an hour and be off to our own affairs.”

“Sisters?” Nye asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead. They looked at each other, then giggled and shrugged at him with pretty smiles. “Selene?”

“What?” she asked, meeting Nye’s expectant eyes. “Well, yes, there’s no reason not to do it here as long as they can get ready.”

“That will be no issue,” Branwen said and, clearly taking the lead, ordered in the next breath, “Meinwen, Meirwen, you two go first so Angharad can watch how it goes.”

When no one moved she took it upon herself to stand and cross to the twins who watched her expectantly but with their thoughts hidden behind slightly silly half-smiles. “If you do not want to lie on the floor I could sit between you and have you lean back with your heads on my lap.”

They eyed each other before the one in the dove gray gown, she thought it might be Meinwen, said thoughtfully, “Perhaps if we were not going together, but despite the size of your chest that would be awfully cramped so you can lie down on your back for us. We are not well enough to do to wear silk and lace.”

So she pulled up the hem of her skirt over her breasts in front and lay on the brushed clean gazebo floor. She did wear silk to be mussed but she would rather not be the only one completely unclothed while the others remained dressed.

When the twins did not follow her she glanced up at all four to see them staring not at her breasts, but at what lay lower. She could not decipher the older three’s expressions, but Angharad’s large pale eyes and the way her legs were clenched together said it all.

“Do you want to touch it?” she said in a gentle voice to no one in particular though she kept her eye on the girl. “I’m soft right now but it will get bigger…Remember, it was me inside all of you before.”

“That did confuse me at the time,” Branwen said, grasping the point of her chin in a thoughtful look. “Angharad said it did not hurt her and yet I knew what was inside was big enough it should.”

She considered herself flopped over her groin and slowly shrugged. “It is probably another aspect of myself that I do not remember,” she said, glancing at Nye watching them all over his hand clasped over his mouth. “I had noticed that while I fit easily not all of the girls were exactly the same size.”

“May I go first?” Angharad asked in her little girl voice, glancing between her on the floor, her mother, and Nye. “Mother? Prince Neirin? I am brave now but I do not know if I will stay brave and I do not want to discredit the prince with my tears.”

“We will meet you again tonight,” said the rose gowned twin as they both rose. “It will be easier on her without strangers watching on. Prince Neirin,” they both said with a curtsy before starting to whisper into each other’s ears as they hurried off.

“Do you want to stay here, Angharad?” she asked, sitting up on the floor, when Nye kept to his silent watch. “Is there somewhere you would be more comfortable?”

“Darling?” Branwen murmured to her daughter, taking hold of the girl’s slim hands to clasp in her own. “Would you like to be in a bed? I am sure there is an empty chamber—“

“You are both welcome in my chambers if you wish, Angharad,” Nye said, bringing his hand down to show an uncommonly sweet smile. “Helping you avoid your unwanted fate as painlessly as possible is my only concern now.”

Angharad glanced between her mother and the prince under long, flaxen eyelashes before turning to her on the floor. “I trust her,” the girl wavered, gesturing at her with her pointed chin. “She didn’t hurt me. I’ll do what she wants.”

“Oh?” She did not break eye contact with the girl but she could feel the others’ stares on her like the sun. “Well, is there somewhere you like being, that you find relaxing, where you might consider doing this?”

“I used to hide in the stable when things…” Tears did not well in Angharad’s eyes but they darkened with feeling; her mother patted her narrow shoulder. “I would fall asleep listening to the horses and the mousers would curl up with me.”

“I don’t know about the mousers,” Nye said with a new sort of kind fragility, tilting his head slightly as he regarded the girl, “but the stalls beside my stallion are kept empty. Selene, how about you go ahead—“

“I want to stay with her,” Angharad said, pointing a definite finger at her on the floor.

She and Nye shared a look that said it all. If Cadwalader knew they were coming, and he could smell her from his private paddock, he would cause a fuss if he didn’t get what he now thought was his due. If she went ahead she could take care of him and wash herself off, but if the girl insisted on following…

Nye grimaced slightly, just for a second, before smiling at mother and daughter and getting to his feet. “I will go see that things are ready, Lady Branwen, Angharad, and come find you.” She stared at him eyes wide—did he mean to take care of Cad by himself? “Is there anywhere else you would like to wait?”

Angharad blinked, clearly unsure about the prince himself waiting on her like this. To have him take her virginity was one thing, but to act as a servant! Given the strange circumstances she got to her feet and, making a hint of curtsy to everyone, offered, “Have you seen the palace gardens before? I can answer any questions you might have.”

Like it was a magic spell she found herself walking arm in arm with the young girl who easily stood a hand taller than she, her mother walking behind to give them privacy, and Nye had gone to do whatever it was he was going to do. Angharad was excellent at pretending calm, seeming almost as otherworldly as she was, but it was only touching her that she could feel her quivering.

“I really cannot marry him,” Angharad whispered under her breath before she could think of something to ask. “One of his older brothers beat his wife until she died for bearing him a daughter as their first child, and their father does not allow any women in his household to be seen by outsiders.”

“Why are you betrothed to him?” she asked, giving the girl’s arm a little squeeze.

Angharad exhaled a tired laugh. “Gambling. Our land is under my lady mother’s name so he could not put it up, but he traded my hand to get out of debt. That is how he died, too, though the other man did not mean to kill him in the brawl over a wager…The poor man was no noble and got executed for it despite my lady mother’s attempts to gain leniency.”

“When you hid in the stables?” she asked next when the rest did not begin to make sense. All the men in Nye’s court had given their women to him but only for the once, and if any had truly been unwilling she had been prepared to try and save them.

“Father only came home to hold parties for his friends…” Angharad’s delicate profile dropped as she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. “We have good hunting land but they stayed in the castle to drink and gamble and bring w-whores in to serve them any way they wanted. My lady mother had to stay to protect her family’s tresures, but I would hide in the stables.”

She remained silent and Angharad did not speak for a while as they wound around the admittedly beautiful palace gardens; it was one of the things Meredith was known for, according to Nye. They paused at a natural style pool under a willow to watch a duck and her fluffy ducklings when she gingerly cleared her throat.

“I am not scared,” Angharad whispered and would have sounded more convincing if not for her quivering. “I know that…Somehow I know that you will not hurt me, and carrying and giving birth to a child is a tiny inconvenience compared to what we hope to avoid, but…”

“The prince will not hurt you either,” she asked, looking askance at the girl’s wet eyes focusing on the ducklings. “No matter what you have heard, he is also gentle and sweet.”

“No—“ Angharad shook her head once like a horse shooing an insect. “That is not…Like my lady mother said, I knew that what had entered my girlhood could not be that of Prince Neirin because I already knew how small that part of me is. I checked when I was alone after my lady mother decided to sneak us in, and this”—she held up her first two long, thin fingers held together—“was all I could take no matter how much oil I used.”

Of all the things to say she decided to go with the most simple and pushed her hand down as she said, “A man’s erection is far more giving than your fingers, Angharad, and I promise that your body will be more forgiving by the time you are ready for him than when you were alone and scared.”

“That is what my lady mother said,” Angharad said, almost sly as she glimpsed just barely back at her mother before turning back to the ducks. “Her parents told her not to marry my father but she thought him handsome…” Now she glimpsed at her, fine pale brows brought together, then bent until her lips touched her ear. “He is not my true father—his libations killed his seed. My lady mother found a man his twin to lie with until she quickened.”

“Why couldn’t she do it a second time?” she whispered back, standing on her toes to get close to Angharad’s ear.

“Because at that point everyone knew since none of the servant girls he…had…” She shaped a bump over her stomach. “Some questioned me but because I looked so much like him…” Her thin shoulders made the hint of a shrug. “My lady mother was not the heir when they married, so her parents did not fight her marriage to him as much as they should, but her older brother died hunting when I was very small and then his children during the sickness the same winter.”

“Oh.” She had felt sorry for Aeronwy’s story of her family whether or not the girl had, but it was a joyful tale compared to Angharad’s. “Well…In case you cannot take all of him you do not necessarily have to,” she said slowly, aware of the girl’s bright eyes. “It is best if the man is deep inside when he spills his milk, but as long as his milk gets inside you at all is enough. If he got the tip inside before he ejaculates that would be enough.”

“Why can’t I have your baby, Selene?” Angharad asked, looking straight ahead. “You have all the right parts, and so long as Prince Neirin claims the baby it would be enough.”

“I—“ She put her hands over her face and sighed. Her immediate answer was not true, apparently, according to her memories capped like a well. Not true at all. “I think I…Now, Angharad, you must understand that I don’t really remember at all what I was, what I am. How to do all this comes to me without my trying to think of it.”

“Yes, Selene.” Angharad could be a statue—young noblewoman looks at ducks.

“But I think I could take care of you without Nye, the prince, having to touch you at all, but—“ She gestured vaguely. “One way it would be like you were…seeded with yourself, and the other I would take the prince’s milk into my…and then…give it to you. Either way the child would not look like or be like me in any way.”

“How would the second work?” Angharad asked, curious now.

“I—“ For something she knew she could do she had no idea how to. “I would be inside you, and while I was there he would come into me, and it would travel magically. But, but it would definitely be better if I could get you to accept him directly.”

“Why?” Angharad pulled away from her to gather her skirts and crouch by the pool. “Why would it be better?”

She was about to try and come up with a reason other than ‘it is’ when she saw Angharad’s fair, flaxen hair streaming down her back in tendrils and instead remembered what the girl had just told her. “Does Nye remind you of your father, Angharad?” she whispered after kneeling beside her.

“His skin wasn’t so dark, and his eyes were blue,” Angharad said, dipping her finger into the pool to make rings in its still surface, “but they look more alike than the prince’s own brothers. It would be better if the baby took after him but…my lady mother does not understand why I would have these problems, but I never told anyone—“

“Shh.” She knelt and wrapped her arms around the girl, careful not to knock her in the pool. “There’s nothing you need tell. I will take care of you and you need not know he was ever there.”

“My lady mother—“

“Doesn’t need to know either. Once you both nurse from me she can go in the other stall and I will go there once I have helped you, the prince and I. Does that sound good to you?” She heard Nye’s raised voice in the distance but doubted if either of them had.

“I think that is good.” Angharad, tentative and shy like a fawn, kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Thank you, Selene.’

“It is my pleasure and honor.”

This time she walked ahead with Nye while the other two followed behind, which was good because he had a lot to say.

“I let that horse shove his dick in my mouth and completely cover me with horse milk,” Nye said in a fierce undertone though she could not tell if it had been a positive or negative experience for him, “and he still followed me around with his nose in my ass until I dropped my breeches and let him see that he could push against my asshole all he wanted but that it wasn’t going in.”

“How did that turn out?” she murmured, wishing desperately she could have seen all this.

“He decided that sticking that thing between my thighs was the next best thing. Selene, you have completely ruined my horse,” Nye said, but since he kissed her hair in the next breath she didn’t think he really minded. “I’m going to have to have something put together to make it all easier so he doesn’t keep trying to mount the fence.”

She said absolutely nothing about it and thankfully Cad, at the far side of his paddock rolling in the grass, ignored them both when they came into the stable. She very quickly caught him up on what Angharad had told her and he, after a sigh, murmured that he would sit outside until the key moment.

There was an awkward moment in the stable, empty of all but a few curious horses, as Nye ushered Branwen into one stall with pretty words and she led Angharad into the other, but it was not long until she sat with the girl on a bed of straw covered with one of the royal horse’s soft blankets.

“Do you wish to undress?” she asked as she pulled her own garment off over her head, anxiously watching the girl in her child’s simple gown of light blue wool. “I think you will be more comfortable if you do.”

Angharad answered by standing again and pulling gown and chemise off over her head, showing that she had let off the split crotch drawers that ladies wore. Her height made her seem older than she was, but her breasts were still hard little buds with puffy nipples and areolae sitting on top of them and between her legs was barely covered in downy blonde hair. If she had not felt the girl’s fertility she would not have thought she had ripened.

“Have you ever kissed or touched someone you wanted?” she asked after drawing the girl down, her lips close enough to her ear to touch.

“I thought I was to nurse from you,” she whispered back, laying a tentative hand on her breast.

“Yes,” she said, sticking out her chest in a silent invite to touch, “but have you?”

“No…” Angharad’s long, thin fingers caressed her nipple like someone much older. “I think I am more interested in girls but they treat me like a child.”

“Then…” Moving slow, she reached to caress the girl’s cheek and pull her into a kiss. A soft, simple kiss, but one only lovers gave. Angharad was surprised at first, almost jerking away before she applied herself with a will.

She kept them kissing, very different from how she kissed Nye that was all submission to his attack, leading Angharad to respond to her as she slowly slipped into the taller girl’s lap to straddle her thin thighs. To a background of squeaky breaths and tentative moans she guided Angharad’s hands to touch her body, to run over her hips and waist and up to grab her breasts.

It was not difficult to feel her arousal kindle under her soft petting, to see her childish nipples redden with need, and when she lifted her breast to her Angharad willingly bent her head to latch on. She did not entirely know what to do, taking only her nipple between her lips instead of the tip of her breast, but she patiently let her figure out how to get the milk instead of breaking the silence.

She ended up having to suck on her other breast herself to show Angharad what to do but she was taken enough with it all not to be embarrassed and went to it with a will. She wondered what had happened to Angharad’s mother nursing at the same time, that was what she thought had been planned, but as it was she thought was better. Without her mother there Angharad could explore her own feelings better instead of only making it about the child.

She stroked the girl’s soft blonde hair while she suckled, swallowing mouthful after mouthful once she had been shown how, and waited until it had done its good. She wanted to bring her to her first orgasm, not just get her pregnant, but that was not as easy to do as the other.

Once Angharad had started nursing she was set to it for the long haul, holding her breast in both hands and sucking with a will, so she had to catch her by the jaw and pull her nipple free to get her to let go. “I want to make you feel good,” she whispered, holding the girl’s wide gray eyes.

“How?” It was like her milk had made her come alive. Angharad’s cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were swollen with arousal, and she could sense the wetness between her legs.

“Have you ever touched yourself? Your breasts, or between your legs?” She kept her sigh to herself when Angharad shook her head. “Would you like me to, with my mouth and hands?”

Angharad considered her very several long seconds before she said, “Your mouth. Do you want me to lie down?”

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” she said, sliding off of her lap. She wished the girl’s father was alive so Nye could punish him for what he had done to this child. “What I want doesn’t matter.”

Once Angharad had settled on her side she slid down to snuggle up with her, twining their legs, Angharad’s covered with stockings to the knee, and setting to stroking her thin back. They kissed a bit more, her encouraging Angharad to touch her back, before she wriggled down to kiss her puffy nipple standing up on her hard little breast bud.

“Do you like it when I touch these?” she murmured to the tender pink flesh before teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

Angharad shifted how she lay on their makeshift bed before mumbling, “Yes. Do to me what I did to you.”

“Do they hurt sometimes?” she murmured between mouthing the hard buds under Angharad’s soft skin, using the strength of her lips to massage them as she sucked.

“Yes,” she said, her already girlish voice gaining a whimper as she rolled over enough to bare her chest. “They got very sore before I bled.”

“You can rub them yourself,” she murmured, crawling over the girl and putting her hands to use, placing her fingers over the buds with her puffy nipples raising between them. “Have you ever touched yourself like that?”

“Not after…” Angharad made a sound like choked back sob. “He didn’t put his…He just touched me and made me…”

“It is all right.” She pulled herself up and gathered the girl into a tight embrace so she could lie her head on her breasts. “Here, let me guide your hand.”

Their bodies twisted together, she clasped Angharad’s long-fingered hand and guided it down her skinny body to between her thin thighs. She knew that after nursing from her the girl would be aroused, her tender flesh swollen, but right now she had only forgotten memory to guide her.

“If things were right,” she murmured, holding Angharad’s hand down on herself, “you would get to know yourself and how to make yourself feel good before anyone else touched you, but things do not always happen right…What do you feel?”

“It’s hot,” Angharad whispered, palpating herself gingerly. “And…softer than before, squishy, and there’s more…I was never so wet before.”

“How does the rest of you feel?”

Angharad hesitated, her face up to the ceiling of the stable but showing no emotion except a tinge of fear. “Hot, and I ache like I want to be touched, my mouth and my…”

“Breasts,” she supplied. “Your breasts and your nipples.”

“Yes, those.” Angharad fidgeting until she lay on her back, one leg spread and bent at the knee. She followed to lie snug against her, down so she could use her mouth on the girl’s breasts. “My tits, the boys say, and m-my pussy.”

“Angharad?” She propped herself up on the girl to meet her eyes, pale gray dark in the shadows. “Do you trust me to make you feel good? I don’t think anyone else has done it with you, and the better you feel the better it will be when anything, not just a man, is put inside you.”

“What do you mean?” Angharad asked, raising her head to look down at herself.

“Have you heard about pleasuring a man with your mouth?” she asked and, on her nod, she continued, “Well, you can use your mouth like that on a woman.” As she expected, Angharad’s pale eyebrows flew up in surprise. “You see, women have a very tiny version of what men have, no bigger than this—“ She indicated the tip of her smallest finger. “And you can lick and suck on it just the same.”

Angharad did not look any less surprised until she had a long moment to think it over, and then her eyebrows went down and in on a thoughtful frown as she went hunting between her legs with new purpose. She watched the girl’s slim fingers search around between her small, pale lips, and knew she had found it before Angharad gasped.

“Touching the rest feels good too,” she said, staying back while the girl played with what she had found with her fingertips, “and fucking your hole with things, but that’s what feels good to a woman for the most part. You can make yourself orgasm by playing with it all you want.”

“I know what my lady mother does when she orders her chamber maid out now,” Angharad said with wonder, and with that new discovery she pointed a slick finger and demanded, “You do the thing you said now.”

She guided Angharad to lie farther back in the stable to allow room for her to get between her legs, and how to bring her spread her knees and bring them up. Angharad made a needy, expectant noise while she got comfortable on her crossed arms so she leaned in and took a big lick between her swollen little lips.

Once they got to it Angharad was not hard to please, wriggling and making squeaky little kitten noises while she licked and flicked her swollen little nub of tender flesh. She got her to her first orgasm by pulling the nub between her pursed lips and sucking gently on it, and then Angharad had to stop while her body processed the unknown pleasure.

“That…” Angharad shook her head slowly from side to side, looking dazed. “I didn’t know I could…That we could…”

“You’ll find out more about yourself as you get older,” she said as she wiped some of the juices off her face with her wrist. “Do you want another?”

“No, no,” Angharad said, shaking her head again but this time smiling giddily. “You can put it in me now.” She spread her legs farther. “Will you kiss me?”

“Of course.” Getting on her hands and knees she walked up Angharad until she could lower herself into sliding the head into her tiny body. She could feel it now, how her shaft grew shorter and narrower to fit the girl exactly, and knew that there was no way Nye could have fit without hurting her.

Angharad sighed as she pushed slowly inside and smiled shyly as she came down to hold her narrow shoulders. There was a bit of adjustment as she told Angharad to get comfortable, that she could hold her back if she wanted, before she took the girl in a kiss and gently started to thrust.

At no point did she quicken her pace past an easy in and out, the only addition a bit of a grind up against, and she kept her busy with long, sweet kisses. She could tell the girl enjoyed being fucked, or being fucked like this and with a small penis, but made no attempt to last long before she let herself twitch deep inside as her milk spilled inside.

“That wasn’t it,” she whispered against Angharad’s parted lips. “That was just to make sure you get pregnant and that your baby is strong and healthy. May I call him now?”

Angharad swallowed hard and nodded.

“Nye, come here,” she said, just pitching her voice to carry, and nuzzled Angharad until the stable door closed behind them. “Nye, I need you to put it inside me and ejaculate.”

“Why— How—“ She heard him sigh. “Never mind, give me a moment.”

She kept nuzzling and kissing Angharad while listening to him undress. Her body seemed to know what it was doing, how to get on her spread knees while remaining inside Angharad to make her own body available to Nye, so she did not allow herself to think about it.

Nye for once followed instructions without asking questions and as soon as he had made room around their legs and inserted his full length into her he started to thrust. Faster than what she had been doing in Angharad but much slower than what he usually did, holding on to her bottom as he kept under a pace that would make her move on top of the girl too much.

She petted and kissed Angharad as much as she could, putting a hand down to rub her budding breast and shifting her pelvis against her just enough to rub her nub without moving against Nye. He had not nursed this time but despite this and the slow pace he was working himself up to ejaculate as soon as possible.

The moment came and she felt his milk well up in his balls to be shot out into her, the milk started to come in thick twitches, and she thought nothing had happened before she realized there was no milk welling up deep inside her. The milk had gone somewhere else. He finished and pulled out and she was about to follow before she felt a sudden swelling in her balls.

For the second time she squirted milk into Angharad but unlike the first there was no accompanying orgasm or sense of movement in her pelvis. Nye’s milk had disappeared inside her, and now there was milk coming out of her from no apparent source.

Once it had stopped pumping out she hesitantly pulled out and, sitting back on her legs, looked between Angharad’s flushed and Nye’s confused faces before saying, “Well, I think it worked.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nye frowned with his eyes shut, trying to stay asleep but giving in to niggling curiosity. Had he had a wet dream? Since sharing his bed with Selene he had sleep fucked regularly, sometimes to messy results, but this time there was copious wet warmth on him and nary an erection in sight.

It was sheer surprise that kept him from leaping out of bed when he realized what it was. When they had gone to sleep it had been with nursing and no fucking since he was starting to feel like a stallion covering mares, and Selene had snuggled up on his back like a very soft hot water bottle.

It was Selene now, still back there, but with her hard dick twitching as she spilt her milk on him. She was asleep as far as he could tell, if she were not he would think she’d be quieter and yet she was moaning and shivering away. Not for the first time, he realized, putting what he had assumed was his own contrary milk to its true owner.

He hadn’t made her put the guard back on once she started doing more than half the work to have all those girls’ wombs implanted with his seed as it seemed a poor reward, and had successfully ignored its presence for the most part. After his enlightening time with his horse he stopped avoiding it completely, but by no means touched it except in accident.

Now it was pressed hard against his back—not just his back, but crammed between his ass cheeks—and showed no sign of going away. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep with all that milk clinging to his skin, no matter who’s it was, so he waited until she had safely dropped into her soft little purr of deep sleep to crawl away from her.

When she stayed limp in his bedding after he poured water in the basin and wiped the worst from himself, he gently tugged her onto her back to see the damage. Somehow most of what she’d produced had clung on him instead of her but the smears were still visible in the pre-dawn half-light. Preparing what he would say if she woke, he started to wipe her off with a damp cloth.

Selene did not wake, but her long, pale dick had yet to go to sleep. Shiny milk stood out on the tip and, sitting by her on the bed with the cloth forgotten in his hand, he leaned down and dragged his tongue over the head of her dick.

It was sweeter than his by far and thicker than a horse’s, and suffused his mouth with something intangible. Nye pushed her foreskin down to take the whole head in his mouth, hunting down more of that inexplicable substance, but as far as he could tell it was Selene herself.

There he was, sitting by a sleeping Selene with her dick in his fist, having just licked it like candy. What had happened with Cad was different, no matter what else he thought that was just an extended version of currying or the like, but now he had someone else’s dick in his hand and he was…

When Selene had just wakened it had disgusted him to get her off, but it did not disgust him now. It felt like he held some soft, secret part of her that he could use to make her feel something that no one else gave her. At first he had been disturbed by how similar hers was to his, but now he had seen it at work and touched it enough to know better. Selene’s dick was part of her, and just as precious and beautiful.

He realized he had been gently stroking her while he contemplated things, and that while she appeared to still be asleep she had also started to make the softest, cutest little sounds of an infant kitten, the tiniest little squeaks as he pleasured her. He was so used to her being almost completely silent doing her duty that to hear her like this with him, even asleep…

He did not put his mouth on her again, that was too much to do premeditated, but he shifted on the be to lie on his side beside her legs, one hand propping his head up to watch closely what his other hand did. The thick dick in his hand was not so identical to his own at all except in length and girth, and the fact that there was only so much room for dicks to be different.

While hers was a straight tube from her groin to the raised edge of the heavy head, swaddled in perfectly smooth, featureless foreskin, in comparison he had a marked upward curve and was thickest in the middle. Hers was sturdily ‘hung’, pointing straight out from her body no matter if it meant hanging straight out or at the ceiling. His was much looser set and tended to flop around more.

Selene’s balls were very different, though still very much some balls in a sack under his explorative massaging. His were big and had a generous sack, not saggy like an old men but they had some room to swing. Selene’s didn’t look small on her big dick, but they were smooth and round where they hung tight to the bottom of her dick. So smooth and so round that it took rubbing the pair of them in his hand to feel the hard balls inside.

And then, of course, directly behind her plump ball sack was Selene’s fat pussy lips, and on to herdelicate puckered asshole. He returned to her dick swiftly after that, putting his focus on her foreskin and the sculpted head this time. Selene’s foreskin came down completely all on its own when she got hard, and only just covered the tip completely when it went soft; he had a more generous helping of foreskin, which had been an effort to keep clean when he was younger.

“This is what a dick should look like,” Nye whispered, watching closely how he traced the head of Selene’s dick with his fingertip, listening to her sleepily mew. It was big and fleshy on the end, the curves and ridges perfectly executed in soft, soft dick skin, and he remembered what it had felt like in his mouth.

But that would be Too Much—right now he was just curious. It was curiosity that made him grab her dick by the shaft so he could use her own foreskin to fuck her with, pulling it on and off the head with the same rhythm she would ride his with. And it was purely for the sake of cleanliness when her balls went tight and he rolled over on top of her and made his lips a tight ring on the tip of her dick as she started squirting dollop after dollop of milk onto his tongue.

Nye, swallowing the last of Selene’s milk, sat up and hid his face in his hand. Curiosity might be why he had done it, but what did it mean when his own dick was hard and willing? Shaking those thoughts away, he tugged Selene’s legs open and crawled up her to stick his dick in something he knew very well.

That night he fucked Selene to sleep just how she liked, cradling her from behind so his dick could slip right into her wet pussy and with such slow, gentle thrusts that she dropped right off. Usually he would fuck her rough enough to fill her with milk fast before letting himself nod off with his dick still in her. But not tonight, not after a frustrating day of covering fussy mares.

The first woman refused to touch Selene at all and had had to be convinced to drink her milk from a goblet, and after that refused to let him see a single part of her naked body, requiring a sheet to block his view. He had tried telling her, the wife of a duke, that she didn’t have to do it except she had a nigh religious belief in paying off debts.

The second was a virgin at almost thirty and Nye had barely been able to do his part, he was so revolted. Due to some ailment she was cursed with due to her father being unwisely rude to fairies the, it was hard to call her a woman, had the mind of a toddler and the body of a dumpy just ripened girl with the spots to match. Her father’s only heir thanks to the curse, he had yet been able to bribe a man into getting her with child.

Worse than the woman having the lack of urges of a child she was more than grown up in that regard and had to have a nurse stop her just from rubbing her hairy pussy on something. When she had understood that she was to get to put her mouth on Selene’s tits and have a dick up her, she had pounced Selene and dragged her to the floor. If he had not had her pinned to her doughy belly so he could stick his dick in her from behind, he would not have been able stay hard, let alone come.

He had sworn, trying to block out the creature crying for him to come back after he had pulled out not a second later than he had to, to find her father and, after smacking him off his feet, make him swear to do anything the fairies wanted from here on out. That, and to get his daughter some hounds to meet her needs.

“Ugh,” he groaned, pulling his softening dick out as he rolled onto his back. If just remembering it could make him go soft inside Selene’s pussy he hoped he would forget it quickly. He still suspected that her father hadn’t made his offers to men of low enough birth to get a bite, but he could not blame any of the other younger sons who had let the offer pass…Especially if fertility was not assured to one mating.

Shaking his head as if to drive it from his mind, he left his bed entirely to do what he had carefully planned earlier. First he undid the curtains on his bed and carefully spread them out to hide any gap, and then he got a rushlight from his banked fireplace to light the safety lanterns that hung inside the curtains at the corners of his bed. That done, he pulled the blankets all the way down and tugged Selene onto her back in the middle of the bed.

Her preternatural beauty and sexuality had yet to dim, her body lying limp and still except for her perfect tits raising and falling with each breath. He had gotten to put his dick in prettier girls than Aeronwy now, ones that dimpled at him and made sure he knew they liked his big cock in their pussy, but none could compare to Selene even in her sleep.

He caressed her big tits, squeezing their round, soft shape in his hands so they pressed out from between his fingers. So soft and pillowy, not hard like they should be with all their sweet milk. The big pink circles that capped them, and those soft nipples that stood up like thimbles with the slightest touch. She moaned deep in her throat when he pulled on her nipples until milk formed on the broad tips, but he knew she would not wake.

Her slim ribs to her tiny waist—not skinny at all, every bone was covered with pliable skin—and out again in that big curve of her hips, her hips and her full thighs…He stroked her body from where he sat against her with his legs folded, from her waist he could capture in his hands to her wide, round hips, and her slim stomach except for that soft little cushion.

And then…Milking Selene hadn’t made her dick start to thicken and lengthen, so with the gentlest touch he scooped it and her balls up in his hands and just held the bundle as it gradually filled them up. Careful of her, he got on his hands and knees and pulled her legs out as he moved down to sit between them.

Taking hold of her pump, full thighs he pushed them up so her knees were against her tits, and pulled them apart so the most magical part of her was fully on show. Asshole, as pink and delicate as a flower, and a thumb’s breadth above her hairless pink pussy, its outer lips fat and the inner thin and pretty. Hanging over the top of the pussy were her balls, so round and smooth, and then, the tip of it resting on her belly from being curled over, her big, straight, beautiful dick.

Chewing on his lip, he spread his knees and sat on his feet before letting her legs down over his thighs, making her hips stick up at him. He had seen how ridiculous he was being while dealing with the duchess who refused to touch Selene, but no matter how ridiculous he was being he had no idea how to move forward. Here, by himself, he could admit to himself he wanted to touch her, that he could touch her, wrap his hands around her balls and shaft and lean down to kiss the tip…

He paused, his pursed lips on the velvety soft dick head, and turned it into a deliberate lick over the whole thing. He could do that here, by himself, and he thought he could do it while she stroked his hair and made her cute, kittenish noises, but could he…Somehow the second he let Selene thrust her beautiful dick in his mouth or in his asshole everyone else would, and he could not do that.

Almost every man he knew buggered the occasional boy, especially if he served in the army or navy, but for an adult in power who liked being buggered too...Only his brother Madoc had that as an open secret and no one care overmuch, but the fact that he licked fucking his young wives and was the kingdom’s wrestling champion helped balance it.

Of course the fact that Selene had a dick at all was not public knowledge as the majority of the girls who she had helped did not want it known that any but Prince Neirin’s dick had been in them. He knew it was all out among his half-sisters, but those who were still unmarried lived together in a dormitory in the palace. They were the only ones not to be shocked when he explained it to them, and just gave him and Selene sidelong glances.

He petted Selene’s dick, holding it loosely in one hand to draw the pads of his fingers over the head and foreskin. His mother had done that to him, petted his dick and told him he was her beautiful stallion. Would his mother be glad to know he had Selene now, or angry that he had replaced her? She had been a vain and jealous woman…The reason she refused to touch her husband once freed of her responsibility to bear heirs was because when they had just been married he had fucked the chambermaid before they had laid together.

Sitting there, petting Selene’s dick, he wondered for the first time in a while if he would still be his mother’s beautiful stallion if she had not died. He was her eleventh child but she had started younger than Aeronwy; she had been ten at her wedding to a prince twice her age. Judging from how she had kept him close to her those last years, steering him away from and set of tits that might distract him from hers, she would not have let him go to the wizard’s tower and sleep without her.

Sighing, he bent low over Selene and nuzzled her dick to his face, its girth against the side of his nose and his chin on her balls. Here he was, the only women he had ever loved unable to give him babies, and he was handing out dozens who would never be his children.

Nye had rarely felt more awkward than he did now, and in all of those cases his dick had been out. Asleep late after a night of worshipping Selene, they had been wakened by Madoc ripping the blankets off and a murderous grin. Aeronwy had started showing symptoms a day after being implanted, but by now she howled if Madoc jostled her or made the slightest sound or smell, and that since they were responsible that they should fix it.

Selene had immediately been off, jogging out of Nye’s chambers without putting a stitch on, while Madoc left him with the eagle eyed order to come see him in his study. Nye had dressed and breakfasted, deeply worried at that look on his brother’s face, and went straight to Madoc’s much larger rooms.

He had no idea what was going on behind Madoc’s blue eyes as they sat together by the brazier in his study, both holding goblets of wine served by Madoc himself, but his frenzied thoughts were focused on one specific area.

“Brother—“ they said at the same time, Nye’s tenor coming over Madoc’s gruff baritone.

“Go ahead,” Madoc said, gesturing with his empty hand. “I just want to remind you of something. Well?”

Nye stared at the wood paneling on the ceiling, chewing on his lip, before giving in and whispering in an undertone, “Why do you like getting buggered?”

Madoc breathed in deep as if to speak, only to let it out in a sigh. “Nye, let me confirm something I’ve heard.” Still watching the ceiling, Nye nodded. “Selene is equally gifted in some areas as you are.”

“Yes,” Nye croaked and took a deep drink of the wine, an extremely dry red that almost made him cough. It might make him less of a man, but he preferred sweet wine if he had to drink it at all.

“Now, let me confirm something else. You do not actually have any desire for the things you are attempting to discuss, it just so happens that the person you are head over heels for has those things and you want to be with her every way you can.”

“Yes!” Nye stared wide-eyed at Madoc, who seemed like the wise old vizier as he sipped his awful wine. “I’ve—“

“Nye,” Madoc said in a raised voice, interrupting him, “believe me when I say you do not actually want to talk to me about this. The person you should talk to is currently working magic on the mother of your children.” Nye deflated, but Madoc’s wry grin was kind enough. “What are you scared of, Nye? I don’t think it’s about what you asked.”

Nye shrugged, baffled by his brother’s sensible ways. For being fourteen years older than him Madoc had usually been one of the kinder of his older brothers, helping the trainers teach him combat and so on when he was home from keeping the kingdom clean of nasty monsters, but while good for a joke Madoc had never been known for seriousness of any kind.

“I…” What was he scared of? What others thought of him, but why did he care about that when no one liked him anyway? “I don’t want to be thought a pervert,” he said finally, and while it wasn’t right he didn’t know how to put it better.

Madoc peered at him as if not sure what he had heard, then rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Nye, I love you, and this is perhaps one pervert saying to another pervert, but they already think you worse than that—no, not worse, but something they don’t understand.”

“But mother—“ Nye said, as heated as his face.

“Not just mother, though she started it!” Madoc threw up his hands, goblet included, but he had drank it dry. “After she died father put an order for a public flogging if she was discussed in your hearing. He hadn’t the balls to do anything before, but that he did do, and put girls ready to fall in your lap to make sure you weren’t completely—“

“Hey!” Nye had yet to really think about any of these surprises, but Madoc went right on over him.

“We thought you were broken until one of those girls got so tired of falling out of her gown that she crawled on top of you in bed, and it turned out you had no idea how to tell someone was interested unless they literally got your dick out for you, but then—“ Madoc groaned, rolling his eyes. “You’d go for a night and then do your best to avoid her like she had plague.”

“I did not!” Nye, who had not drank all his wine, sent it flying across Madoc’s imported rug when he slammed it on the arm of his chair and stood.

“You did!” Madoc said, not shouting but with force as he followed to stand. “If a girl didn’t jump on your dick you thought she was uninterested, and then once she jumped you thought she hated you and you ran away. Before you found that creature the only thing you loved was your horse!”

Nye’s jaw clenched so hard it hurt, but he only growled out, “She is not a creature!”

“Then what is she, because she’s not a woman! Even if you took the dick away she’s like no woman I’ve ever heard of. Fuck, Nye, would you calm down? This is why people think you’re a pervert! You push off pretty girls for years and then you bring home someone straight from your own milky wet dream, and that’s before, I might add, that scheme you’re still somehow managing to pull off!”

Nye wanted to shout at his brother, to scream at him that he was why the ‘scheme’ had come to this, that he had tried to share what he had found only to have his brothers shove his inadequacies in his face—but movement at the study door, cracked open just a hand, had him stuff it all down and turn from Madoc without looking at him twice. It was Selene and Aeronwy listening at the door, Selene still naked and Aeronwy in a fresh shift, her freckles standing out against her pale skin.

“Get dressed and meet me at Cad,” Nye whispered into Selene’s ear before kissing her cheek, and, with a thought, a kiss to Aeronwy’s temple before striding out.


	10. Chapter 10

It was not far to Madoc’s chambers from Nye’s, but since they were on the far side of the royal apartments from each other she managed to run naked past not just servants but several members of Nye’s close family. She did her best to ignore the shocked gasps and rude jeering and pass through the brightly lit wood paneled corridors to where instinct took her.

She had visited Aeronwy once before at the beginning of her pregnancy to explain how having triplets would make things different in more ways than just how big her belly would get. The girl had already gotten an early dose of sickness, and if only they had not been so busy she would have remembered that she would need her continued care!

Aeronwy’s old nurse who had come with her mistress as a lady’s maid was just slipping out of their room as she skidded to a stop to prevent running her over. The woman had not been old when she had been taken to wet nurse Aeronwy and was not yet thirty, but her comely round face was marked with weariness and her crown of auburn hair needed washing.

The nurse, Dilys, instead of being surprised she seemed to take a moment too long to recognize that she was there, let alone naked and in possession of more than a female should have. “I’m here to take care of Aeronwy,” she said, crossing her arms over her breasts to cover her nipples, nodding at the room. “I’m sorry I didn’t come before.”

“Why?” Dilys asked, pulling her pinafore up to dab at her weary, shadowed eyes. “You told the lady it would be hard already, but bless—“ She hid her face in the stained white linen and let out an exasperated sigh. “She does not have it too badly, but the little cunt acts like she is at death’s door. I had to leave or else I’d smack her.”

“If she drinks my milk”—she squeezed her breasts with her arms—“it’ll soothe the sickness.” There were more she could do but that was something the former wet nurse could understand. “I was too busy helping Nye to remember that she would need it.”

“If you say so.” Dilys shrugged, eyeing the door askance. “How often? Twit was five before I got her switched from tit milk to dick milk—she’s always had to be sucking on something.”

“Anywhere from once a week to twice a day,” she said honestly, though unless Nye got to fuck Aeronwy while she nursed he wouldn’t like it. “It will depend on how it works for her. Where is she?”

“Mooning about the bed,” Dilys said with a sniff. “The servants just pinned her down to give her a bit of a wash so she shouldn’t be too vile. If the little cunt asks, I will return by the evening.”

They nodded to each other and as Dilys hurried off, she slipped through the door and crossed the empty front room to where the door to the bed chamber lay cracked open. It was a dark cave within, the windows hid by heavy curtains and only a single candle lit in a candelabra by the door, and only Aeronwy’s riot of red curls stood out against the stripped bed, her fair skin blending in with the sheet.

Aeronwy, spread prone in the middle of a bed even greater than Nye’s, stirred as she crossed to the edge closest to the girl. “Dilys—“ Aeronwy’s little whimper was dry from lack of drink, and the attempt to speak faded into an unhappy moan.

She hesitated a moment, leg raised to get on the tall bed, wondering just what she should do. She knew what Aeronwy needed was both kinds of milk in her greedy mouth and fucked until her whole little body shook with it, but how to approach it? “Aeronwy,” she said to start, voice hushed as she finished climbing up on the thick feather mattress.

“Selene!” Aeronwy squeaked after a gasp, raising her head, but her poor condition was apparent in how slow she was to roll onto her back and look up at her. She was pale even in candlelight, her freckles stark and dark shadows ringing her eyes. “Why are you here?”

“Madoc came to complain,” she said, smiling at the girl’s snort, “and I realized that I should have been helping you from the beginning, but we were so busy I did not think of it until he said you were having problems.”

“He and Dilys say I am putting it on,” Aeronwy mumbled, frowning pitifully, “but truly I feel like I should be dying. I throw up every food or drink, even plain water—if I did not have honey to suck on I would be a skeleton!” Aeronwy had visibly lost weight on her already small body, everywhere except her swollen breasts and round cheeks.

“I believe you,” she murmured, lying back as she scooted closer. “But I can make you feel better, and I promise you won’t throw my milk up.”

“Oh, your milk!” Aeronwy pulled herself with effort to get her mouth close enough to latch on, and looked at her in surprise when she covered her nipple.

“You get more than just this milk,” she said, jiggling her breast, and started to get herself hard with quick strokes—much to Aeronwy’s wide-eyed delight. “You must swallow some of it and I must shoot some deep inside you too.”

“Really?” Some of Aeronwy’s perkiness had returned despite her shadowed eyes and cracked lips. “What does that do?”

“The reason you are so sick is because your babies are working very hard to bond with your womb,” she explained, now bringing her milk up with a coaxing gesture, “and there are different properties in both kinds of milk that help buffer you from that. Getting it deep inside also makes your womb stronger, which is important since you have three babies. But first you should come suckle your fill.”

With effort, her lips pinched from the pain of moving, Aeronwy got up on her knees to straddle her so she could bend over to latch on, holding her breast in both hands to pull the milk out in long, hot streams that she swallowed down in earnest. Not satisfied with just one breast, she grabbed each one in her little hands and switched between her nipples so the milk coated fingers and breasts alike.

Aeronwy let go with a wet gasp, milk shooting out of the nipple so hard it bubbled, and giggled. It was not entirely a happy giggle, most of it was simple nervous release, but she already looked better as she grinned down at her. “I could drink all day,” she said breathily, watching her face while she squeezed shots of milk straight up into the air one after the other, “but I haven’t had anything in my pussy for so long and I already feel your big dick in me. Do you want to fuck me, or is it just to make me feel better?”

She blinked, caught in surprise by the question, but it did not take long to answer. “I would feed and fuck you even if you weren’t with child,” she said seriously, pulling Aeronwy’s hands off her slippery breasts and slowly sitting up until the girl was in her lap. “Your body is very good for fucking and you are pretty, and you like fucking me.”

“Of course I like fucking you!” Aeronwy exclaimed, pressing her breasts, once a handful for her and now a handful for Nye’s bigger hands, against hers so they slipped on milk. “You’re so beautiful and you have big tits and a big dick and no hair to get caught in my teeth. Do I need to drink your milk before you put it in me?”

She blinked again at the rapid change, but leaned forward to kiss Aeronwy’s chapped lips before lying back so she bounced on the bed. “Best results if you drink your milk before,” she said with a crooked smile that Aeronwy scrunched her nose at. “But if you turn around I’ll—“ Aeronwy interrupted her by squealing and doing her best to levitate and turn back to front, landing with her slick, swollen lips almost exactly on her mouth.

“You taste good, Aeronwy,” she announced, pushing the girl off her by a hold on her hips before pulling her back down so from nose to chin she was in wet, juicy folds bordered by tufts of red hair. Aeronwy was a little girl but she wasn’t little there, her outer lips fat and puffy and plenty of terrain from the top of the slit down to her puckered hole.

“Just suck it,” Aeronwy said breathlessly after she had taken a few exploratory licks with a soft tongue, only her hands stroking her shaft so far. “My nub. That’s what I like best. It’s—“ She whimpered with pleasure when she got her lips around Aeronwy’s big, swollen nub and started sucking hard on it.

She might have been primed on milk but Aeronwy’s first orgasm came in less than a minute, and kept happening in waves while she struggled to keep up on her end. Aeronwy’s ability to massage her balls in one hand, stroke the shaft in the other and suck the head while wracked with orgasms was decreased compared to her full skill, but she still got the job done in two minutes and obediently swallowed up all her milk.

Aeronwy slowly fell to the side off her after getting the last squirt and let out a huge sigh of relief. “No one’s ever done that good,” she said reverently, continuing to roll until she lay on her back with her knees up. “Even if they listen to me and don’t eat pussy however they want, they don’t do it like that!”

“If you get back on top of me you can suckle while we fuck,” she pointed out, raising on her elbows to look the girl over. Her face was clear now and she was plumper all around. “Or I can suck on yours—they hurt, don’t they?” Aeronwy, pouting, nodded. “They’ll feel better if I rub and suck on them.”

“All right.” Aeronwy’s pretty round face turned thoughtful and she was off the bed in a moment and headed to the curtained windows. “We can fuck on the window seat, though…”

“Though?” she asked, crawling off with more grace.

“How much milk does my pussy get?” Aeronwy looked sidelong at her as she pulled the curtains open a gap, letting golden light spill out in a slash across the room.

“We can fuck for about ten minutes today,” she said, wondering where Nye was, “but we’ll be doing this every day since you have it so bad.” She grinned as Aeronwy’s jaw slowly dropped. “If your husband says you can come to Nye’s room for it I know Nye would like to fuck you too. He likes you the most of all the girls.”

“He does?” Aeronwy asked, perking up. She nodded, sidling closer to the padded window seat. “Well if you keep me feeling like this I’ll let my husband fuck any hole he wants and then he won’t care what I do. If I get ten minutes I want you to fuck my pussy hard from behind and then come in my asshole and fuck it too before I sit in your lap. You said you could do that.”

“I did,” she agreed, coming up to Aeronwy to give her a bruising kiss before turning her around and pushing on her back for her to bend over and put her hands on the seat cushions. “When I’m almost ready with my milk I’ll pull out and stick just the head in, then start fucking you nice and slow until you warm up, so make sure to let me in.”

“I will,” Aeronwy said cheerfully, pushing her bottom out to put everything on show while she wiggled back and forth. “I really like it when my little asshole gets fucked hard, so don’t hold back—I can take it.” She caught Aeronwy by the hips and spread her feet until she was at the right height to slide right in. “And shoot all your milk in there after fucking it, too. I haven’t eaten in so long it should be nice and empty to get filled up with milk.”

“Of course,” she murmured, putting the tip of her shaft right where Aeronwy’s wet hole was, closed up against intruders instead of gaping like she’d have it in a minute. She had been so focused on what she was doing the first time she had gotten inside the girl’s hot, willing body that she had not appreciated how prime it was. “I’m going to like fucking you very much, Aeronwy,” she said, holding her head against that fleshy hole without pushing in.

“Why?” Aeronwy asked, breathing hard as she glanced back over her shoulder. Dead in the middle of the slash of sunlight she was magnificent, her messy curls growing red and lighting up her blue eyes, her pink lips and white skin. “I’m not that pretty.”

She hesitated, lips parted, to explain why the twelve year old girl’s appeal only had so much to do with her looks, which, while they might not compare to the court beauties, were far more attractive for fucking. “You are so…” She worked her head in and out of the girl’s hole, pushing just an inch into its slick embrace before pulling back. “I can tell you love to fuck, and your body likes to be fucked,” she explained slowly, looking over the girl’s youthful curves. “I like that about you.”

Aeronwy tossed her loose hair as she faced forward and scoffed, but not in bad temper. “I do like fucking—once I ripened I wasn’t happy unless Brother had his dick in my pussy at least twice a day. I would crawl in his bed and ride him while he slept. I got with his child more than I can remember but a drink always took care of it. Now fuck my little pussy like you mean it, Selene.”

She would have started thrusting slow to start, taking her time to heat the girl up until she was moaning every time she sunk her full length deep into her, but Aeronwy’s pouty challenge made her slam into her so hard only her hands tight on her hips kept her from falling forward. It felt so good, having her shaft hugged by all that slippery, hot flesh and her balls tight against the girl, that she spent a long second grinding into Aeronwy before pulling out and thrusting again just as hard.

Aeronwy had been quiet before but now, the muscles in her narrow back flexed from holding onto the cushions below to keep herself still, she cried out in rhythm to her fast thrusts. Each time she slammed in, her fleshy tip coming into contact with the end of the girl’s body, Aeronwy would let out a weak shriek of intense pleasure in between her panting breath. She almost wanted to laugh at the glee of feeling herself fill up that whole little girl, at the tight embrace on her entire shaft and that fleshy ‘end’ she rammed against with each thrust.

She tried to last as long as she could, her hips swiveling as fast as possible to pound her full length, pulling out until just the tip pressed against her stretched hole, into Aeronwy, but no matter how she strained against the milk gathering in her balls they announced their release not much more than a minute after she had started. “I’m going to—“ she gasped, pulling out and grabbing hold of her shaft right below the head to immediately cram it into her little puckered hole.

It was tight but she had been right to assume that Aeronwy understood how to encourage passage past her back ring, pushing against her head so it popped right inside. She let out a hoarse sigh when her balls tightened hard and started shooting thick dollops of liquid milk into her to thicken into sticky whiteness. The release felt as good as the orgasm that came with it, brief compared to the others she could have but so blinding while it held her.

Getting to fuck Aeronwy like this called even more milk out of her than what she came up with to lay the ground for Nye, each spurt at least two tablespoons and more than a handful of those sent deep into her bottom. She inhaled hard each time the sticky milk welled up to shoot out her tip, holding herself down to control the strong twitches it took to expel the thick, hot dollops down her length.

It all meant that when she pushed the rest of her inside, watching her shaft disappear into Aeronwy’s bottom as it seemed to eat her, it was as wet inside as the other hole had been.

“Why didn’t I get to eat that much?” Aeronwy asked in a faint voice, her body quivering as she took her in slow, even thrusts. “How much milk did you just put in my ass?”

“About a cup, I think,” she said vaguely, distracted by the feeling of pushing all her milk deeper into the girl with her fat head. “You were just so good, Aeronwy. Your tight little body.”

“Oh.” Aeronwy sniffed, and shifted on her feet to push herself back into her so her balls ground into her swollen lips. “You can go…a little slower than that in my asshole.”

“Of course,” she crooned, stroking down the girl’s back to take hold of her round hips. “I’ll fuck you however you want, Aeronwy.”

“Then about…half as fast.” She quickly built up to fucking Aeronwy’s tight hole, now oozing milk as she pushed it out of place, in much the same way, pulling out until she was barely inside before slamming in until her balls ground against her, but at half the speed. “Yes, like that, and, um, I think my asshole has had enough milk.”

“Then where do you want the next batch?” she asked, smoothly working her milky shaft in and out of the girl’s soft, willing body. “I can put it in your mouth without you putting your mouth on what was inside you.”

“Yes, please,” Aeronwy said faintly, her high, girlish voice taken by an even higher whimper as she let her head hang down. “You feel so good, Selene. I don’t want anyone in my ass again but you.”

“I’ll do my best,” she murmured, letting go of Aeronwy with one hand to lean down and grab one of her swollen breasts. She had to make shorter thrusts to do it, but how Aeronwy cried out at her handful of soft breast getting massaged hard was worth the trade off.

At this speed she could have gone much longer, but in the interest of what else Aeronwy wanted to do she encouraged her body to orgasm and spill its milk as fast as possible, and managed it in about three minutes. She pulled out when she was just near to it instead of the ball-tightening edge and turned Aeronwy around and on her knees with one hand while she stroked hard with the other.

Aeronwy, freckled cheeks flushed bright pink, obediently held her pink lips spread wide open as soon as she was in position, and that view of her, her young, expectant face turned up to her, made her gasp and start ejaculating hard before she had quite expected it so the girl got a big spurt over her eye and down her cheek before she pointed herself properly. Not as much milk went shooting out of the tip to land at the back of Aeronwy’s mouth as had gone in her tight hole, but it was still well more than what she had already swallowed.

“I thought you were going to come in my mouth,” Aeronwy said wryly, pointing at her sealed shut eye. “Be happy I like you because I hate milk on my face.”

“I’m sorry, you were just too—“ She pulled the girl up to stand before her, and bent her head to kiss her. “You made me go before I meant, you were so pretty sitting like that for me. May I lick you clean?”

Aeronwy’s golden eyebrows raised, but she closed her eyes and angled her milky one up to her without speaking. She took care to clean her off gently, first with a slow lick of the soft flat of her tongue to get most of the sweet, thickening milk off before going in with her tongue tensed to get all the residue in the girl’s gold eyelashes, and then her cheek.

“I apologize,” she murmured, holding Aerony’s round face in her hands to bend and kiss her. “Now I must put some more milk inside you. Must have it in all three holes, you know.”

“What if you put your other milk in all three holes?” Aeronwy asked curiously, though she had already hopped up on the window seat and patted for her to join her. “Though you might need to use your mouth to get it in the other two.”

Sitting beside her, she considered her own breasts curiously. “I don’t think it would achieve anything,” she said slowly, “but if you want I could try, though you understand that it would come out again.”

“I’m not stupid,” Aeronwy said but not with much heat, and pulled her legs up and spread them on the edge of the cushions to expose both holes. “Do it now before you put your dick back in my pussy.”

She slid easily off the seat onto her knees and, getting into position between Aeronwy’s slim legs, brought her breast up to latch onto her nipple and start suckling. She swallowed several mouthfuls before filling her mouth with milk and, letting her breast drop, smooshed her face into Aeronwy’s swollen pink flesh and blew the milk out into the well fucked hole against her lips. Aeronwy giggled at the invasion, which trickled out as soon as she pulled away.

“Want me to try the other one?” she asked, looking up at the girl’s pink face. “I’ve fucked it pretty good but it’ll be harder to get it in.”

“Try,” Aeronwy said, scooting her bottom forward so it hung off the bench seat. “Tongue fuck it a little first so you know how it is.”

She suspected that was what Aeronwy had been after all along, but she had no issues pressing her face between the girl’s moist cheeks and putting her tongue on a now quite stretched out hole that tasted of her own milk. She’d successfully fucked the pucker out of the girl and now her hole was soft and easy to press into with her tongue, which she did with a will while holding Aeronwy’s legs up with a grip under her knees.

Thanks to her generous girth Aeronwy was so stretched and accepting that she thought she might be able to push some milk into it with her mouth. Letting go of her, she brought up her breast to suckle again, which she did for more than was strictly necessary for the enjoyment of Aeronwy staring big-eyed at her, before wiggling her mouth tight against that stretched hole and, pursing her lips as far inside as she could, she blew out her milk forcefully in an attempt to get past the protective ring that was still there.

She didn’t know if any milk got in, but Aeronwy breaking out in a fit of giggles was worth the attempt. Eager in a way she rarely was even with Nye she was on her feet and picking Aeronwy up and, the girl wrapping her arms around her neck with a squeak, slipped inside her slick hole and, her hands on the girl’s plump bottom, was fucking her by lowering her up and down on her shaft. Aeronwy squawked at this at first, but once they had settled with her legs around her waist she sealed her lips to hers with eager kisses.

Aeronwy kissed very differently than Nye, forward in what she wanted but always trying to get her to meet her for slightly sloppy tongue kisses instead of dominating her mouth. She could not say which she preferred, but having someone ask with a touch of their tongue to her lip before pressing into her mouth was a nice change.

She only stood fucking Aeronwy on her for a moment before sitting in the window seat and, swiveling to put her back against the wall and raising her knees so the girl was propped high on her lap, turning her attention on her breasts swollen from the babies she held.

Aeronwy, at the height of her youth, had perfect breasts, rising high and round off her chest without a hint of sagging. Before they had been just the size of her cupped hand but now they bulged between her fingers, and what had once been tiny pink nipples and areola had started to grow and darken in preparation for giving milk.

“You have wonderful breasts,” she murmured, her attention on the handfuls she not so gently massaged, grabbing up soft breast and the hard part that would one day give milk. “When this is all done you will have so much milk for your babies.”

“People here use wet nurses,” Aeronwy said, breathy as she rocked herself on her shaft. “Nye’s mother was strange for nursing him at all.”

“But you must nurse your babies!” she exclaimed softly, looking up at Aeronwy’s flushed but not particularly emotive face. “If you feed from me you will have all the milk your babies need—Nye’s babies, Aeronwy. They must feed from your breast.”

“But that makes tits ugly, so husbands don’t want their wives to,” Aeronwy said, eyeing her curiously. As they talked she kept grinding on her so the head rubbed against the end of her body. “And noblewomen have all sorts of things to do other than feed babies.”

“You’re young so they won’t be ugly,” she said earnestly, pushing Aeronwy’s breasts into cleavage to reverentially kiss. “And feeding your babies is more important. Having someone at your breast makes you bond with them more, and don’t you want Nye’s babies to bond with you instead of some other woman?”

Aeronwy’s mouth worked in a grimace and she looked down at her body from breasts to groin. “Can I give you one?” she asked, sounding embarrassed. “I have two tits, I guess I can feed two at least, but three…I’ll only be thirteen, and everyone will be difficult about it.”

She tilted her head up to gently kiss the corner of Aeronwy’s mouth. “I will help you with all of them, no matter what you need. I cannot have his children, so I will care for yours as I can.”

“Then you’ll nurse them?” Aeronwy asked, perking up only for her expression to fall when she gave her a sharp look. “But you’ll take care of them if I can’t?”

“Yes,” she said, holding the girl’s eye so she knew that she still expected her to try. “Now let me show you how nice being nursed from can be.”

Holding Aeronwy under her arms, she leaned in to take as big a bite of her breast as she could without using teeth and started to rhythmically suck on it, using her lips to massage as hard as she could. Aeronwy made a sound that was part whimper and part moan at the attack and, falling still so she only filled the girl, wrapped her arms around her curly hair to hold on while she sucked.


	11. Chapter 11

Nye’s thoughts whirled as he strode around the castle, gathering what he would need to ride out from the castle with Selene and rough it until they got to their closest border, which was only a week away of easy riding, and half that if he pushed. He knew how to make a camp and hunt, and in any case Selene didn’t need any food or water other than his own milk. Cad might want to fuck someone on the regular now but he would have no difficulty carrying both of them.

It was like his escape had been ordained. Things like camping supplies were with the guardhouse, which was next to empty when he came in to rifle through the storerooms, and what men were there were friendly enough not to make trouble, but not so friendly as to do more than nod. He managed to sneak into the kitchen pantry with a bag the same way; the cook, who did not like him, was away to make water, and the remaining kitchenmaids working to prepare that evening’s dinner were pleased with a few kisses.

He had more than enough money that belonged only to him to set up somewhere far from Meredith, and hade more than enough skills to support him and Selene. There was no chance of hiding who he was unless they traveled very far, but it was unlikely his family would order him returned if he left. There were stil at least a dozen pussies that wanted his milk, but they would have to find a less attractive alternative.

Thinking fondly of making a nice lovenest in some forest leagues away, he carried his supplies over his shoulder as he made his way to the royal stables and his ornery stallion. Selene was not there yet, he saw with a frown as he came to Cad’s stall through the stable, but he reasoned that she was not done with Aeronwy while he whistled for his horse. Aeronwy. He would miss seeing her, her and their children.

Cadwaladr trotted up with his dick fully extended and he sighed as he let his supplies drop in the straw. He had hoped Selene would be there to take the brunt of Cad’s affections but what he had done once he could do again, and in any case it had not really been so bad. This time, however, he started taking off his clothing before entering the stall where his horse watched him with interest.

“You’re a bad horse,” Nye told Cad while he undid his boots to pull them off, thankful for the lack of people who were not also horses, a number of which who were watching avidly. “Wanting in your master’s asshole like I know you do, but not today. If anyone gets to put their dick in there it’s not going to be you. Back up, pervert,” he said, pushing on Cad’s nose so he could come into the stall.

The servants had thankfully not asked why he wanted the saddle-esque device he had requested that now sat near the stable in Cad’s paddock, but the horse would not let him out of his stall, blocking him with his body whenever he tried to leave. “What do you want now?” Nye asked, confused more than frustrated. “You can’t mount me in here.”

The palomino stallion, his hide as golden-brown as Nye’s skin and long mane and tale as white-blond as his hair, opened his mouth expectantly. Nye took a moment to realize what he wanted because Cad’s big yellow teeth were open at the level of his chest, but then he laughed. “If you want milk, Cad, you have to look somewhere else!”

Picking up his soft dick in one hand he started stroking it fast with his fingers a tight ring, and for a wonder Cad lowered his head so his big pink tongue was at the right height to get every spurt of milk he had to give him. Nye snorted at the whole situation, but taking hold of his balls to squeeze in his free hand he wanked as fast and hard as he could so he could shoot his milk into his horse’s waiting mouth.

It didn’t take long until he felt his balls start seizing up in his hand as shot after shot made his dick twitch as it exploded out of the tip of his dick, the milk flying out by the dollop to land on Cad’s big, pink tongue. Without Selene to fill him up it was only a teaspoon or two, and the puddle of thickening white looked pathetic.

“Here, I can get you more,” he told Cad, who had not closed his great mouth. “Maybe not as much as Selene, but you deserve more milk than that.” Grabbing his balls tighter, he pinched his dick between thumb and forefinger and started pulling on it as fast and hard as possible, taking a half-step forward so he wanked right into Cad’s mouth.

He got more milk that time, eeking a full tablespoon out, but when Cad did not close his mouth he bent to milking himself with everything he had, leaning his hips in until the head of his dick pressed against the horse’s hot, soft tongue. Thankfully the more than a tablespoon of thick, sticky white milk on his tongue was enough to satisfy Cad, and he took a step back before closing his mouth and shaking his head.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Nye said faintly, leaning back on the stall door. “Unless you wanted me to fuck your asshole I don’t know what else I could do.” Cad gave him a look, and held it as he shook his head and stamped a hoof. “Do you want me to fuck you, Cad? I didn’t think you were into that.”

The stallion nickered and backed out of the stall to go stand with his tail to the mount Nye had had the servants made. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he followed his stallion to crawl up on the mount until his dick was high enough to fuck a seventeen hand tall horse. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, balanced so he could work his hips on what lay under Cad’s tail. “Don’t you want to fuck my mouth instead?”

Cad whinnied and very purposefully raised his tail, showing his dark asshole the size of a rose in full bloom, which flexed to show its soft pink inside. Fucking his horse was far, far past making his horse empty all his milk or even giving him his, but here he was, his dick was straining for it, so he spit in his hand and did his best to get it sopping wet before taking hold under the head and gradually pushing it in.

His horse shook his head but stood stock still while Nye gradually pushed into his big asshole until his whole dick had disappeared inside and his balls were caught tight between them. Cadwaladr was not at all tight like he was familiar with, not so much looser but squashier with how he hugged his dick with his body, even more so than the loosest pussy he’d every fucked, but he was hotter than any girl and his ass was smooth and soft in its embrace.

“How hard do you want me to fuck you, Cad?” he asked, smoothing his hands over the stallion’s haunches while he started to work his hips at a gentle pace, pulling out only halfway before easing in until he pressed as much of his dick in as he could. “Since you wanted this and all. Fuck, this feels good.”

Cad, still holding his tail up, looked over his shoulder to stare eye to eye with Nye and tipped up his nose with a soft snort. “What does that mean?” Nye asked, falling still when he was half out of his massive horse, and Cad leaned back so his dick pushed all the way in again. “Am I supposed to fuck you however I want?”

His precious horse, who Selene had once sworn could not talk, nodded and shook his head before giving him the eye again. Taking deep breaths to keep himself from laughing or screaming, either one was possible, Nye bit his lip and got better purchase on the mount so he could get full movement in his hips to buck into Cad’s hot, willing body.

Cad kept watching him until he started fucking him hard and fast enough for his balls to slap into the divide between his strong haunches, then shook his brilliant mane out as he looked forward with his head up and ears perked. Nye, breathing hard for more than just exertion, watched his stallion’s strong back and neck while he bucked his hips into his lifelong companion’s soft, hot hole.

His mother had gifted Cad to him as a foal when he had started putting milk in her pussy, showing that he was a man, and she had let him care for the foal and train him with the help of the stablehands. His horse had been the only one to hear his tears after she died, and now, finding his pleasure in his beloved friend, it only felt right.

“I—“ Nye exhaled a laugh and got better purchase on Cad’s smooth hide to keep fucking him at speed. “I promise, Cad, that you’ll get to fuck me in the ass too one day, but Selene has to show me the ropes first.” Cad turned his head and, holding Nye’s attention, winked one big brown eye before looking forward again.

Despite coming so many times already the unexpected joy of getting to pound his dick deep in Cad brought him to it within a handful of minutes, and he cried out, throwing his head back, when he jammed his dick as far inside the stallion’s soft, hot flesh as he could and started to come with hard twitches as the milk shot deep into the horse’s ass. He knew he had managed to produce more milk for Cad this way because his dick twitched a full dozen times, each one putting thick dollops of milk up his horse’s ass, until it finally quelled.

His dick stilled as he panted, and Cad walked forward off him and made a neat turn to look at him in the eye, his huge horse dick fully extended. “What do you want?” Nye asked breathily, easing himself down on the mount but ready to turn over or get on his knees in the grass. “Want me to suck your dick?” He mimed holding the horse’s dick at his open mouth, and Cad nodded with a soft whinny.

He slid down to the grass easily and walked on his knees until he could sit crosslegged under his horse and, laughing as Cad touched his face with his strange flared dick head, took hold of its thick girth and opened his mouth as wide as possible to stick the end in. Cad was ready for him because it only took a few tugs on his long shaft for him to let loose a fountain of sweet milk that exploded out of his mouth from around the horse dick stuffed tight between his lips.

With how the hot milk shot straight down his throat he choked as much as he swallowed, and he squawked around Cad’s dick when he felt something touch his shoulder—only to see that it was his horse come to lip him in something that seemed like apology. Pulling the dick out of his mouth to cough and get his breath, he reached over his shoulder to scratch the stallion’s nose.

“I’m all right,” Nye murmured, touched by his horse’s concern, and kissed the hole in his dick that so much milk came out of. “I was just surprised. Here, I’ll hold you up and you can thrust in my mouth.”

Holding Cad’s dick in both hands right to his open mouth, he was prepared this time when the horse pushed his dick in and out of his swollen lips like it was some kind of pussy. Nye did not gag when that flared dick head pressed hard against the back of his mouth, and his mouth was big enough that a full five inches of horse dick could fuck it, though that was nothing compared to Cad’s more than foot long dick when it was fully extended.

Breathing through his nose he was able to handle Cad ejaculating hard against his throat when he came thrust as far in as he could, and the next time after four or five thrusts hard into his mouth. After that, Nye well soaked with horse milk, Cad moved away from over him and nudged his head towards the mount. Laughing, Nye kissed the horse’s nose and got up to lay himself over the modified saddle so Cad could stand over him and thrust his dick between his muscular thighs.

That was what Cad did immediately, coming over the mount so his undercarriage was right above Nye’s back and sliding his mobile dick up and down his thighs before pushing between them—but high up this time instead of before, so when his dick thrust in and out it rubbed Nye’s balls and dick in a very pleasant way.

Nye giggled a little at the purposeful touch, wondering what exactly had gotten into his horse, and shifted his body so it was easier for Cad’s dick to rub against his when he thrust. It wasn’t much, but it was a nice little touch while Cad emptied his big horse balls of milk between Nye’s legs.

It was after the fourth time Cad spilled milk against the backside of his balls that he realized Selene should definitely have been there by now. Madoc’s chambers were not much more than a minute from his, and the stables a quick walk that she knew well. Had she been waylaid?By Aeronwy, by Madoc? He would not be terribly surprised if Madoc forced himself on her, and technically he had the right…

“Done now?” Nye asked, looking up in surprise when Cad made his way off him as he had not completely emptied himself of milk yet. “Do you want my mouth again? Oh!” The horse had turned around and, backing up until he was ass to ass with Nye, raised his tail. “I can most certainly fuck you some more if that’s what you want…Let me get turned around.”


	12. Chapter 12

Unlike her earlier run through crowded hallways she returned to Nye’s chambers without a single soul to watch her creep with one arm over her breasts and holding her genitals in her free hand, peeking around every corner before dashing for safety. Aeronwy had offered one of her shifts but it had only taken one look to know it wouldn’t go over any of her curves, and she had felt wearing one of Madoc’s loose shirts would be worse than being seen naked again.

Sighing, she sagged against the inside of Nye’s bedroom door after closing it behind her. There had been no servants to ask questions so all she had to do was ask herself a few before obeying his order. She had been so caught up with Aeronwy, bouncing her on her full length and sucking hard on her swollen breasts, that she had missed Nye’s entrance until they heard shouting and scrambled to look.

Get dressed and meet him by his stallion. If he just wanted to play games with the randy Cad he would not have told her to get dressed first, so she felt safe in assuming he wanted to meet there to use the horse for its more usual purpose of being ridden. Which was the next question: ridden where?

If Nye just wanted to get out of the palace grounds he would have come with her to dress, she thought as she rifled through her clothes press, which meant he needed to gather something else…What it all added up to was that she had a strong suspicion that he meant to leave for more than a few days, and that led seamlessly to how she had absolutely nothing appropriate for riding anywhere on a horse for more than an afternoon’s ride.

All of the clothing that had been made for her had jokingly been called ‘window dressing’ by Nye, which was more than fitting. Fine white silk or linen sheer enough for ladies’ veils, flowing free or neatly pleated, it didn’t do much more than advertise what it didn’t do much to hide.

She was wondering if she could wear them all on top of each other when something moved out the corner of her eye from the direction of the bed, and she started in surprise when she turned to look and saw a baby sitting against the pillows. A big baby who could likely walk, not an infant, that looked far more pristine than any of Nye’s younger family members she had seen, sitting there still as a doll.

The child reminded her of something, not just in her closed memory but something she had seen in the palace, but as it was there was a flesh and blood baby sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a gauzy cloth gathered over one shoulder and belted at the waist not unlike her own garments. They were porcelain fair with soft curls like spun rosegold and huge eyes of light amber brown, chubby cheeks and dimpled elbows flushed a redder pink than her own. It was hard to tell on such a young child but she thought the lines of their big-eyed face were like hers.

“Hello, little one,” she said cautiously, leaving herself naked for the time as she took measured steps to the bed. “Did your mother put you here?”

The baby continued to be silent but it watched her with solemn long-lashed eyes and a prettily shaped little mouth in a pout while perched on the bed, and she reached to lift the semi-opaque skirt. “Oh, a boy,” she murmured at the sight of a little penis, but trailed off when the boy kicked his leg out and a reddish slit became visible past the fat round balls.

Eyes wide and lips parted with surprise, she had her hands on the baby and had pulled them down on their back on the bedspread and, holding their ankles in one hand, pulled their feet up to check for sure. Her breathing growing uneven, she traced the little penis, balls, and the slit too young to be open to penetration. The beautiful, perfect baby who had not fussed at all at this treatment was like her.

“Who put you here?” she murmured to the baby, gathering them up in her arms and feeding them her nipple without thinking at all of what she was doing. The baby latched on immediately and well and started noisily suckling while they held on to her breast; they continued to watch her over her breast. “Where do I know you from?” she cooed, rocking the baby in her arms. “I bet Nye would know…”

She remembered Nye latently, waiting for her at Cad, but there was no way she could just run off with a baby. Feeding them would be no issue, but she had no way to care for or clean them, and depending on what Nye had planned it would not be appropriate at all to take a baby with them, or at least not without preparation. She would apologize to him later for making him seek her out, but he would understand why when he saw this perfect child.

“Oh!” She watched the baby work her nipple and giving her a feeling she had never experienced. Nye could suckle for an hour without emptying her out but this baby in only a few minutes was draining her dry! She could feel the strain on the inner part of her breast that made milk as that little red mouth sucked every last drop out.

She was so stunned that she watched open mouthed as the baby let go of her breast and wriggled around in her lap to latch on to the other one. Her emptied breast looked the same as always, it did not deflate like the breastfeeding women she had seen, but the tangible sense of being drained completely empty was new and…she did not know if the queer feeling was good or bad. The baby, sitting in her lap now as they held up her breast to guzzle from, was doing their best to do away with their second helping.

Wait…She rubbed her eyes with both hands and looked down again. The child in the belted tunic was bigger than they had been, no longer a baby but instead three or four years old, she was not sure. They were not a large child, she could still have held them in her arms like a baby, but their chubbiness had thinned out a little and their bodies grown more mature.

“What…” She stroked their curls, thicker now and caressing their narrow shoulders, as pushing them away was no option. “Who are you?” she whispered not much louder than the child’s suckling. Was it a trick of the light through the curtains or did their porcelain skin have a certain glow now?

By the time they had sucked out every drop of her milk the child was unmistakably older, if still small, perhaps about seven. Sitting in her lap, their faces close together, the child pecked her on the corner of her open mouth and said, “Eos.”

“What?” Eos—the name hit her in the gut but the lid on her memories did not budge. Eos’ face was an exact copy of hers except for the changes made by age, but while she was just as white skinned as her everything was tinted rosegold instead of silver.

“I am Eos,” repeated the child as they crawled off her lap to stand on the floor before kneeling between her knees—and took her soft shaft and balls in her small child’s hands. She tried protesting, to push those thin little hands away, but the most she could do was groan when Aurora pushed her foreskin down and took her big head into her little mouth.

The idea of this being done with a child was wrong, it had taken effort not to show her distress when Nye or Aeronwy shared their childhoods, but somewhere in the back of her mind a familiar voice said that something else was at play and that there was nothing wrong with an apparent child having problems fitting her girth in their mouth. That was the only thing that made her capable of orgasm and ejaculating down Eos’ throat, an act that otherwise made her want to vomit.

She wasn’t surprised when she opened her eyes and found that Eos had aged again, this time to the age where a girl starts to develop but has yet to ripen. There were hard little budding breasts and puffy red nipples, and her growing genitals could be seen past the edge of her tunic that barely covered anything anymore.

“What now?” she said hesitantly, voice shaking, as she watched the child stand from the floor. Eos’ hair was different from hers too, a looser curl that fell in ringlets to her waist. “What are you?”

“I’m what you are,” Eos said simply, her voice almost a perfect mirror now. “I’ve been stuck like that for nigh on two thousand years, so please lie down and let me get done with this.”

“With this?” she echoed, but lay down over the bedspread at Eos’ forceful stare. “What are you doing?”

“First I’ll wiggle your cock into my back hole,” Eos said matter-of-fact as she crawled purposefully to hike her leg over her, “and then my cunt will have opened and you can fuck it, and then I’ll be how Aphrodite intended instead of that stupid baby.”

She closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the too-young body mounting her, though it only worked so well. Whatever her talk of wiggling, Eos’ ability to fit a—what had she called it, a word that seemed so much more right than what they used here and now?—cock into her tight hole. The strange girl was so small she felt younger than she was, so she had to keep her eyes open to take in her puffy nipples and her hard little cock as she bounced on hers with a look of fierce concentration.

“What are we?” she asked, breathing hard from what the stimulation was doing to her. “Who is Aphrodite?” Eos was smaller even then Aeronwy who stood at most five feet and she felt even tighter, but from her flushed cheeks she felt no pain from it. She could tell her full girth was forcing open the golden girl’s hole, not adapting to size, which cajoled her along to filling her with even more milk.

Eos, continuing to pump on her with the unlikely strength of her slim thighs, looked down at her with a puzzled frown visible only as a crease between her finely arched eyebrows. “I thought you would know, if you were awake. I knew how to find you when I heard rumors that could only describe you, Selene.”

Now it was her time to frown. “How did you know he called me that? Oh, I’m about to—“

Eos sat abruptly on her cock and, arching her back against the girl’s slight weight to thrust as far in as possible, she start to ejaculate even harder and longer than she had into Aeronwy, each spurt of thick milk taking seconds to come out of the hole in the tip, her balls seizing almost painfully to pump it all out. It was so intense her vision whited out for a moment, or perhaps more than a moment because when she could focus on Eos again she had developed into a ripe young girl lowering her—what was it?—cunt onto her hard cock.

Aeronwy was a lovely example of a ripe youth before she had become with child, but Eos had no competition. She was perhaps an inch or two shorter than Aeronwy but her slender build was as perfect as a lissome girl could be, her arms and legs long in proportion to a body made of delicate curves. Eos’ waist was as small as her own, her waist and her ribcage, but her hips and bottom were petite in comparison and her perky soft breasts, red areolae still puffy but now fitting seamlessly with their round shape, were as full as they could be without making a line where they settled on her chest.

Their bodies complimented each other, Eos the younger side of maturity and herself at its fullest point, but their faces were exactly the same in everything but color.

Drawn by instinct, she sat up and gathered Eos to her, guiding her tender limbs around her waist and neck, and started fucking her on her cock by a hold on her hips as she brought full pink lips to reddish ones. The moment their soft tongues touched and her cock was deep inside Eos’ little body a frisson went through not just her, but Eos too, given how she clung to her with not just arms and legs but cunt too. On a level deeper than breath, she knew that she would never let anything separate them again.

Now she knew why all those men had sworn her the best as Eos, making soft little whimpering sounds as her body was wracked with deep, internal orgasms, caressed her cock with her cunt like no other girl had, so tight at the entrance and hugging her shaft close like she did not want to let her go. She weighed little but was not at all childish anymore, her whole body yearning against hers as they kissed and nuzzled, their breasts pressed tight against each other.

When she ejaculated this time, spilling what felt like every drop of milk in her balls into Eos, the girl’s body did not grow more but like the scent of roses after rain she bloomed in her arms. There was a scent that touched her nose, a sweet smell more alluring than even Nye when he was so full of lust for her he did not wait to undress, but more than scent it seemed she had opened her eyes to the girl and saw that the most important thing she could do was fuck her until she was exhausted by it.

Eos pulled away slightly and sat down in her lap, sheathing her in her unprotesting body, and said in suddenly honeyed tones, “That’s better. Helios was rendered an impotent cripple and you were taken away after they destroyed your mind, while Astraeus…” Her red mouth a pretty moue, Eos shook her head with sad, downcast eyes. “I was unable to revive myself until I found you, and they hid you well, my dearest Selene.”

“My name is really Selene?” she murmured, unwilling to break Eos’ reverie, but it made the girl stare at her as if she had said something mad. “Who is Helios, or the other—“ She stopped abruptly when Eos’ beautiful face grimaced with pure hate. “I remember nothing except some of the things I can do.”

Eos let go of her neck to knuckle her closed eyes and push back her head of rosegold ringlets that fell to pool on the bed before saying in a strained but clearly trying to be accepting voice, “Tell me what has happened since you awoke, and exactly how that came to be.”

Hesitantly, holding and petting Eos like she was a beloved child and not someone full of her cock, she recited what Nye had told her about cleaning the wizard’s tower and finding her body there, and what he had done to accidentally waken her. Eos’ mouth pinched at that for some reason, as only after ‘reviving’ the girl she guessed that it might have involved more than just fucking her.

She had been awake long enough to know that not sharing the entire truth with the one you loved was not just acceptable but also required at times. The rumors Eos must have heard would have been Nye’s bargain and the results of it, so she skipped things like him sharing her with his team and his horse in case they only made the case against him worse. She already knew that from the outside Nye would not look very good, and if she could avoid making apologies for her lover she would, as despite finding Eos Nye was still her beloved prince.

Eos stayed silent as she came up to the day’s important events but not still, using her arms around her neck as leverage to rise and fall on her cock by just an inch, and her beautiful face like a young cat looked more caught up in that small friction than what she told her, her pupils dilated so wide their slit shape had disappeared. When she showed no sign of talking more Eos said breathily, “We need to fuck more before we can leave, I’ve been too long without. Do me on my back.”

She had rolled Eos onto her back and was getting situated on her knees to be able to thrust freely into her tight cunt when she made sense of all she had said. “Leaving?” she spluttered, looking down into Eos’ amber eyes, without pausing getting her rhythm going. Unlike Aeronwy Eos had more than enough room for her cock which meant she could get every fraction of its length and girth inside her molten body.

“Of course we are leaving,” Eos said, her matter of fact tone at odds with how she whimpered and tossed her head. “I cannot let you stay with these animals, and once we go home you can revive Helios as you did me, and we will be together again.” Her eyes now shining with tears, Eos clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder, “It might all be gone, but we can be together!”

She, she guessed her name was Selene after all, cuddled the golden girl to her and nuzzled and kissed her, thrusting slow and only part of her length until Eos spurned her on saying that fucking was what would make her feel better and to get to it. They might belong together but as she did her best to ram Eos’ cunt with her cock, balls slapping and thrusting fast enough to rival a rabbit, she could not help but think the girl had an attitude to rival Nye or any of his princely brothers.

Eos begged her to keep going when Selene felt milk start to well in her balls, so she shut her eyes tight and, teeth gritted in a half-snarl, kept bucking as she ejaculated more than a cup of thick, sticky milk into Eos’ hungry cunt. None of it went to waste outside the girl’s small body, though, as she instinctively knew how to time her thrusts so her cock went in as milk shot out, so with each dollop of milk her cock thrust it deeper inside.

Making sure to fuck all her milk deep in Eos’ cunt took more energy than it did to make it and almost as much time, and Eos did not complain when Selene collapsed on her, though she did push at her to get one of her breasts in position to nurse from. She had missed milk returning to her breasts but now they swelled with it again, and Eos’ long-lashed eyes were narrowed in concentration while she held one pillowy breast to suckle.

Once Selene had rested enough to move she carefully rolled them over again so she could lay flat on her back and Eos had more room to suckle and do as she pleased. “Don’t you want to fuck me too?” she asked in a breathy whisper, reaching around Eos’ arms to pet her supple breasts and tweak the stiff little peaks that rose from her puffy areola, another difference between them. “Your cock is almost as big as mine.”

Eos broke her latch only for a second to say, “I could fiddle myself as a baby so my cock comes second to my cunt.” While she had nursed she kept to grinding herself on Selene, the slick red lips of her cunt pressed against her groin showing how deep in her she was. Eos’ cock, identical to hers except for color and being about a half-inch smaller in every way, already had a head shiny with milk despite barely being touched.

“Where are we going to go?” Selene asked in a murmur, looking away from Eos for the first time to glance at her open clothes press. Nye was waiting for her, but since she had a strong suspicion he wanted to leave his own family anyway perhaps he could come with them…

Eos came up for air again and locked gazes with Selene, sharp eyed and frowning, while still holding her breast. “What does it matter?” she asked waspishly, turning her fingers on Selene’s breast so her long nails cut painfully. “I will take you there. What are you hiding from me?”

The abrupt attack from what Selene had thought was a simple question made her hold her open hands up by her head as if to ward off attack. “I told you about Nye,” she whispered, intimidated by this small, pretty figure who she happened to be cock deep inside their cunt. “I don’t want to leave him.”

Eos’ snort was not pretty at all, and while she stayed on her cock she straightened so they barely touched at all and folded her arms under her round breasts. “I don’t think your prince would wish to give up his position,” she said bluntly.

“But can I ask him at least? I think he might want to come,” Selene asked in a whisper, her heart loud in her chest. Eos might be shaped like a girl and she might feel like a girl when they fucked, but despite what she had said for the first time she really understood that Eos was an old, old thing, and not at all as innocent as a pretty rosebud like Aeronwy.

“He can’t come whether he wants to or not,” Eos said flatly, though from a crooked turn to her pout she was not happy that Selene had not immediately given in. “Our home lies a long way away and to go any way but ours would be perilous.”

“Our way?” Selene echoed, glancing at the curtained window that happened to face the royal stables, if with a lot of gardens in between. Would Eos let her say goodbye? Let them fuck one last time?

Pursing her lips, Eos’ attention turned inward as parted her hair over her shoulders before reaching to do something to the back of her neck. Selene had had a hint of what might be involved when she saw her touch her neck, but when a pair of swan’s wings burst into existence she shrieked. They were as big as a real swans’ wings and so looked quite large on Eos as they flapped before settling against her back.

“Our wings are strong enough to let us carry an additional adult but not for long distances,” Eos explained, sounding oddly distant while she inspected her snowy white feathers. “Otherwise I would have brought Helios with me so he could be revived as soon as possible. For as long as we must travel even working together it would be a challenge to carry a child like I once was, let alone a strong healthy prince.”

“Oh.” When she started to even think of getting up Eos was off her, but when she started to get off the bed she ended up sitting on it instead, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. “But surely I can tell him? Be with him one last time?”

“It is very dangerous to travel to our home by anything but air,” Eos said in a softer, more reluctant tone, and she barely made the mattress move when she crept up to hug Selene from behind. “If he truly does love you he will want to join you, but it would be better if he did not love you so much, and…”

“So you would have me disappear?” Selene said, filling in what Eos had not said. “Leave him my faithful love in my memory, and abandon him with no idea what happened to me? And I know they have mages who can track people from things they have written, so you do not have to tell me that.”

Eos cuddled closer, pulling Selene’s hair away from one shoulder to kiss the side of her neck under her ear, and settled with her chin on her shoulder. “I do not mean to be difficult,” she whispered, her lips soft and breath hot on Selene’s skin. “To have been able to wake you at all indicates that there is something special about this prince, but this is no place for you, Selene.”

Selene—the name her prince had given her, not knowing it truly was. “Would it be safer if I went with him?” she whispered morosely, sure of the answer before Eos shook her head. “Surely if I can carry him over the worst of it…”

“It would get you both killed, and I cannot allow you to leave me again, Selene.” Eos pressed her face into Selene’s neck and hugged her harder than she should be able to. “If I lost you again after having found you, I would not have to kill myself because I would shrivel and die first.”

She loved Nye with all her heart, but Eos was the same as her in some way she still didn’t understand, belonged with her and needed her so badly, which meant there was only thing she could do.


	13. Chapter 13

“Psst—” Nye, dick deep in Cad’s soft asshole, looked up in alarm but saw no one. “Over here, horse fucker. There’s something you should know before you keep rutting like that.”

Cad nickered and backed his rump into Nye, a sure sign that he wanted him to keep going, but he wiggled free and left the mount to look into Cad’s stall from the paddock. “Iolo, what the fuck are you doing there?” he asked in an undertone despite there being no sign of anyone not equine in the area.

Iolo smirked up at him from where he squatted in the back of the empty stall. “A lot of people are looking for you right now, little brother, and you had better be thankful that I thought to come here first.”

Nye had been born a couple months before little Iorwerth’s fourth birthday and their mother had dropped her previous favorite child like he had never come from her womb. Iolo had always held this against Nye which he could understand as an adult, but he could never forgive his brother’s vicious bullying and attempts to get him to kill himself after their mother died.

To find Iolo smirking up at him after the altercation with Madoc, more than being caught fucking his horse, made it hard to get his balance, because Iolo had always used the fact that he could have been the male twin to their mother against Nye. Iolo was the slightest of them all, not much taller than she had been and with all her grace in his slender build, and had flawless ivory skin, thick brown-black wavy hair, and icy blue eyes just like hers.

Only their faces and a woman’s figure separated them, though the first not by much; Iolo had the same big eyes and full red mouth, but his elegant brow and straight nose was a little heavier, a little longer, and his sleek eyebrows thicker. Iolo had never been able to overwhelm him physically despite being older, but he had little need of that with his unique gifts from the fairies.

“Don’t you want to know what made me come here?” Iolo asked, his always beautiful high baritone sliding into the cloying sweetness he used so often to get his way. “It wasn’t to watch you debase yourself, though you do make me wonder how centaurs are born.”

“Why?” Nye tried to wipe his eyes with his bicep as it was the least milk stained part on him. He glanced at the sky and how far the sun had traveled, and he hissed down at his brother’s pretty face, “Did something happen to Selene?”

Iolo’s grin widened. “No one can find her, which is why their collective eye has turned to taking their side of the bargain out of your pretty hide. I don’t know how you managed it in the first place, especially not after the first dozen had your seed in their bellies, but surely you didn’t think you were going to get out of sharing your perfect pussy?”

“We forgot,” Nye said without thinking, his fuck-dumb mind trying to work everything out. “We were so focused on getting them all as they became fertile we simply forgot…”

Iolo snorted, shaking his head. “I have no hand in the lord’s game as my wife is currently full of my own seed and it will be years before my oldest daughter ripens. As it is, however, I’m your only chance at you getting out of here as you obviously planned without getting so many dicks in your tight little asshole that what should stay inside comes out to say hello.”

“What do you want?” Nye asked, sighing into his hands. This was what he had expected since he first saw who it was. “And how are you supposed to get me out if I couldn’t just leave now?”

“Because your brothers all love their pretty stallion,” Iolo purred through a shit eating grin, “and while the others think you should be punished for what you have done, they feel that they alone should mete it out. As to how I have a few gifts from Aeron in my pocket here.”

Aeron was from the middle of the pack and the requisite mage like Iolo was the master bard. He had also been one of Nye’s biggest bullies but for less noble reasons than Iolo: he just wanted to use Nye as a test subject.

“Since your brothers’ punishment is your only alternative to getting raped half to death—Father bade only that they not harm the babes or their mother’s—I recommend that I use what’s in my pocket before someone else finds you.” Iolo raised from his crouch just high enough to peek over the stable wall and snorted at Cad nosing Nye’s ass. “Your horse and supplies will be ready by the time we’re done with you.”

Nye wanted to make at least a token argument but he could hear shouting in the gardens between the stable and the palace and knew well what would happen. Selene had made an impossible thing happen and now that she was apparently somehow gone the impossible thing was correcting itself. After today nothing would be remembered and the dozens of babies would have another father. Really he should just be glad that his father was making an attempt to keep his grandchildren safe.

He had expected Iolo to stay out of his way when he came into the stall, but instead his graceful brother managed to stand out of his crouch and take just enough of a step to come face to face with him with little room to spare. There was a moment where he looked down and Iolo looked up, his inconveniently still hard dick only inches away from Iolo’s soft doeskin jacket, and he realized that not only did his brother look too much like his mother but that he wore his long hair in the exact same style she had always kept. Something about standing so close, something they had never done, and seeing that swoop of crinkled hair drawn into a braid over the shoulder made him want to bend his head and kiss his awful, vicious brother.

“I wondered if it would be like that,” Iolo murmured, voice warm with amusement but also something else that Nye tried not to think of, running his hand over his braided hair. “I did it like this on the way here—do you like it?”

“Do you want me to?” Nye hissed instead of telling Iolo to go fuck himself. “What are all my darling brothers going to do to punish me?”

“Oh, you’re still going to get your asshole reamed out on dick, but there’s only ten of us and we’ll take care of our little brother.” Iolo managed to mimic their mother’s smile when he had made her especially happy perfectly, the way her eyes narrowed and her red lips spread to just show her teeth. Before Nye could decide if he wanted to kiss or punch Iolo’s teeth out Iolo pranced back and pulled a twist of paper out of the pocket of his tightly fit breeches. “Now eat what’s in there and I’ll guide you out.”

Perhaps because he was in a hurry the bit of toffee holding Aeron’s spell was completely inoffensive instead of tasting like piss or rancid fish, but he still sighed when it went down his throat and he was suddenly surrounded in black. He had used his brother’s cloaking spells during missions out in the kingdom and knew he could make them where the user could see and not be seen, which meant the bastard had done it on purpose.

“Remember that they can still hear you,” Iolo said in a sing-song whisper as he grabbed on the first go Nye’s dick, “and that only I can take you to Aeron to have it taken off.”

“Fuck you,” Nye whispered back and frowned at Iolo’s chortle.

“Only if you want,” Iolo replied jokingly, and with a tug on his dick said in a too-jolly voice, “Let’s sally forth!”

He could not see but the real danger he could hear made Iolo behave himself, only wanking Nye when there was no one to be seen and heading directly to the only exit that they could possibly use. The palace was surrounded entirely by the city but outside the city on one side was the royal forest. There were several roads to the forest from the palace, but this one, the water gate, was only used by servants getting spring water for drinking.

Once he had listened to Iolo bading the guard to let him through and they had turned out of view on the narrow road, Iolo let out a small sigh of relief. “There was a chance that wouldn’t have worked,” Iolo said over his shoulder from the sound as he let his hand slip down to start massaging Nye’s balls. “My, no wonder Mother wanted all this to herself.”

Nye kept his voice calm when he asked, “What is your purpose? I understand the others but why do you keep reminding me now of all days?”

“Because I was never sure how much you wanted to fuck her,” Iolo murmured thoughtfully, taking Nye’s shaft in the ring of thumb and forefinger so he could keep it tight all the way along its length. “She was a horrible mother, and I don’t just mean fucking her little boy’s big dick.”

Nye, fighting the need to come from what Iolo was doing, asked harshly, “Then why did you act like that? After she died?”

“Because everyone was paying attention to you again,” Iolo said briskly, working his hand with an expert will to get Nye to come. “Did you know that the girl I was going to marry died in the same illness? No one comforted me—they were all worried about you.

“I did know,” Nye said, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily while he tried to keep it back and walk at the same time. “We went to day school together under the priests as children.” Before his mother had taken him out because while nursing your child during class was odd, fucking him was unacceptable.

“Ah.” Iolo did not remove his hand but his grip loosened and he slowed. “Now that I think about it she did tell me off for being mean to you. I just thought she was a gentle heart.”

“She was mean to me too, though I think it was because Mother scared her.” Nye sniffed and rubbed his nose with the side of his wrist. “As to whatever it is you’re trying to find out, I didn’t think about kissing you because of your lovely personality.”

“So you did think about it before? I thought I saw it.” Nye had no idea what he could make of Iolo’s feelings from his voice, though he suspected he wasn’t putting them on for once. “Perhaps I wanted to see if my face was enough to override everything I’ve done to you.”

“Why?” Nye really wished Iolo would let go of his dick as it just made him feel weird while they talked like this. He could imagine Crown Prince Llew fucking his ass as punishment for cuckolding him, but Iolo’s strange behavior was…strange.

“It’s possible I took some of my feelings out on you because the other one was beyond my means,” Iolo said with a hint of slyness, and after Nye made no immediate reply he scoffed and gave his dick a painful tug. “You really do have no idea, do you?”

“Huh?” Nye had redoubled his efforts not to come when the tight stroke came back.

“When Mother started to fuck you—everyone knew but no one did anything, no one would even reply to my questions—I snuck into her chambers and watched. I had just started to get interested in all of that so I was mesmerized by my beautiful little brother and his huge dick in comparison to mine, but when I tried to apologize and make friends Mother refused to let me talk to you.”

Iolo snorted. “That’s when I switched from hating you because you took Mother from me, to hating you because I couldn’t have you and hating Mother for abandoning me and abusing you…Will you fucking come already? I can tell you’re about to burst so just let me make you come.”

“Wait, I—“ Taking hold of Iolo’s hand he forcibly held it up at shoulder height. “So what, you wanted to become friends as children so you could play with my dick?”

“I guess if you had to put it that way,” Iolo said, letting his hand hang limp in Nye’s hold, “but at least I never tried to rape you, unlike some of our older brothers. My fantasy was all consensual.”

It took little for Nye to run through all the times the sanctity of his mouth and asshole had been threatened by his family to realize Iolo had never been involved. He might have been drinking and yelling insults at him earlier in the night, but he had always disappeared when things turned worse.

“So what do you want now?” Nye asked gruffly, resisting the urge to shake his smaller, weaker brother. “It’s not like anyone can claim this is consensual—I’m going with it because I’m not completely fucking stupid—and don’t you dare say anything.”

“I would never dream of it,” Iolo said with arch innocence, his hand and arm so utterly lifeless that Nye had to hold up its full weight. “But if it makes you feel better if I had known you were planning on leaving before all this I would have tried talking you into choking me on your dick and fucking me against a wall. The current situation is not ideal, I know, but I won’t hop on your dick without your consent.”

“But you’ll stick your dick in my ass?” Nye asked wryly, twisting his hold on Iolo’s wrist so he could start dragging him to the forest entrance. He had taken this path enough times to make it unseen.

“That’s expected.” In catching up to walk by his side Iolo managed to wiggle his way into holding hands, which was extremely troubling to him as Iolo’s hands were perhaps more beautiful than his face—slender, smooth and nimble. Iolo was certainly holding his hand in such a way to play this up, gently massaging it and rubbing his thumb along the back of Nye’s hand. “Our brothers would think it odd if I of all people missed my chance to put you in your place.”

“So what would they think about your desire to offer me your body?” Nye asked, still trying to deny to himself that he was going to fuck Iolo as hard as he could and fill both holes with milk. What he was trying to deny even more was that it had to do with anything other than his last chance to fuck his mother.

“Oh, they’ll never know. I have it all planned: once your asshole has been turned into a big gaping hole I’ll volunteer to bring your horse and gear from the stable, which they will think is a chance to torment you more.” Iolo gave Bye’s hand a firm, warm squeeze and brushed against his hip. “I even have a restorative waiting so you’ll be up to fucking me proper after everyone takes your turn.”

“Do you expect me to kiss you?” Nye asked, half as a joke, but he was not surprised when he felt lips on his bare arm and heard a murmured, ‘Only if you want’.

The rest of the short walk passed in silence, which to Nye at the moment was a downside. When Iolo talked it was easy to be caught up in his honeyed, charismatic voice, while when he was silent and Nye was left to his thoughts…What would his life have been like if his mother had not guarded him so thoroughly? If he had had someone close to his own age, brother or no, to be his friend and lover? He could not say honestly to himself that he only found Iolo attractive because of his resemblance; he was more than pretty enough for him to break with his preference for girls, and when he had been a youth only his dick had made it clear he wasn’t.

But even now…Too much had happened, whatever the reasons for it, for Iolo’s secret to have changed anything if they were to continue living in the same place, but if it had been like he said, before he left…Before he met Selene it would end in a fistfight, but after being with her? More than maybe would he take the chance to revel in both his beautiful brother and the last memory of his mother.

“I’ll do it,” Nye whispered as they got closer to the wall between city and forest, the sound of the birds marking it. Iolo squeezed his hand. “Though depending on how this goes you might just have to use me like a life-sized dildo.”

Iolo snorted but said nothing.

Nye heard the guards undoing the door within the larger gate without the exchange of words, and with gentle guidance from Iolo they passed through without ever having slowed their easy walking place. He tried to keep track of where they were going by a mental map of the area as he walked the terrain, but when Iolo took him past the areas he thought likely the only reason he knew they were almost there was when he switched his grip back to his dick. Didn’t want to look too friendly, he assumed.

“Have a hard time getting here, Iolo?” It was Llew, the oldest and thus the heir, though from the way their father was going he might get to be king for ten years before passing it on to his son. “You look flushed.”

Nye bit his lip to stop from guffawing while Iolo, sounding like a petulant maiden, said, “I got hot hauling this around.” He guessed that it looked like Iolo had yanked on his dick, but in actuality he had jerked the ring of his thumb and forefinger up the full length of the shaft.

“Well, take him over to Aeron,” Llew said, stuffy and vaguely uncomfortable as always. “Neirin, since you know why this is happening we will not speak of it or drag this out into a farce.” Nye felt hands on his dick over Iolo’s, and with a few guiding touches Aeron pressed one of his spell candies against his lips. “Our brother Aeron has prepared several spells that will make this a fair punishment and not something that will cause lasting harm.”

Nye, ignoring Llew, wondered as he chewed the candy a few times before swallowing what decided the flavor as this one was exactly like over-salted porridge which, while not toothsome, was nowhere near as bad as most of Aeron’s work. While he knew some other mages joked about how Aeron had to deliver his spells, no matter how awful they tasted it went away instantly once swallowed and they took complete effect about as fast. He swallowed, and yelped, his legs going out from under him, as his vision burst into color.

“Did you like that, Neirin?” Aeron purred as he peered over his steepled fingers at Nye sitting on the moss. “I got the idea from your special friend and her self-lubricating back hole. Along with cleaning you out of any shit that might get on our cocks I made your asshole as slick and wet as a pussy for a few hours.”

Nye, who had never stuck an experimental oiled finger up there, stared nonplussed at Aeron before moving around the circle surrounding him. All ten, minus Iolo hastily stripping his clothing off, stood naked and wanking to keep their dicks hard. They had arranged themselves loosely by age, the older, middle, and younger brothers standing closer to each other while still making a circle. Llew, Bleddyn and Madoc; they ran the kingdom for the most part. Aeron, Celyn and Gethin; their mage, priest and scholar. And lastly Einion, Rhodri and Talfryn; who just took up space.

There seemed to be three emotional states at hand too. Llew, Bleddyn, and Celyn the priest all clearly saw this as a punishment first and putting their dick in someone second. The second was the opposite, their expressions hungry and dicks already leaking milk; Aeron, hunter Rhodri and master artist Talfryn made up that group. The last three wanted to fuck him but felt bad about it; Madoc proved it with the guilt in his eyes and his straining dick, along with scholarly Gethin and animal-friend Einion.

Iolo, however, just look disgusted with the whole thing and was acting very lazy about getting his dick hard.

“What do I do now?” Nye asked from the ground, the slippery feeling inside deeply disturbing, when none of them made a move. “Get on my hands and knees? Lay down?” He glanced around the manicured undergrowth covered deep with moss; they were far enough from the spring for it to turn into a creek. “Want me to wash off?”

“Yes,” Iolo drawled with a sneer, shrugging towards the spring. “I don’t want to touch horse milk. Did you know he was fucking that stallion’s asshole when I found him?”

“Stallions will mount each other and I have made love with many mares,” Einion said hesitantly, and everyone else made a point of not paying attention. Nye, making his way to the rapid, teeth-shattering cold creek smiled to himself; as least he would never be as embarrassing as Einion who had stuck his dick in every animal’s hole big enough to take it. His wife and children stayed at her parent’s home in the country, only coming to the palace to see him once a year when it was time for another baby.

However, Einion’s awkwardness broke some of the tension so Nye had to block their equally awkward chatting while he braced himself to sit in the water and let it run over him. He could still think himself superior to his fourth-older brother as he had had a special relationship with Cad long before Selene had changed it, and the idea of sticking his dick into his favorite hunting hound was not at all arousing.

By the time he had gotten out to shake himself not unlike a dog—his third gift always made him dry faster than he should—the formality had broken enough to make certain faces frown, but they quieted down when Llew leveled his Crown Prince glare on them. “Since this is supposed to be a punishment,” Llew said with his voice raised slightly, “Neirin, you will lay down like Iolo”—Iolo sighed hugely—“will show you and not move until it is done.”

He had seen Iolo naked before, when everyone swam together or in the baths, but never looking straight down at him while he prostrated himself on the moss. Iolo was not on his hands and knees, instead on his knees and bent forward to rest his head on his crossed arms; instead of his ass sticking straight up in the air Iolo had his legs spread and only a small space between him and the ground so there was just enough of an angle to be easily accessible. Like this he looked eerily like their mother, and his dick, doused by icy water, twitched into life.

“You got it?” Iolo asked, his disgusted tone belied by the way he looked up over his shoulder at Nye, his blue eyes shaded by his dark lashes. Unless someone knew it would look like he was bored.

Nye nodded, not sure if his voice might betray him, and replaced Iolo when he gracefully got off the moss. He took a moment while on his knees to pull his long, loose hair over his shoulder so it wouldn’t get in the way, only to have Aeron step in to grab it all in his fist. “Let’s see the stallion’s pretty mane,” he said, oily and full of dark lust. “Lay down.”

Biting the inside of his lip, Nye kept going down to copy Iolo’s pose; the cool, slightly rough moss made it easier to hold his ass just slightly lifted in the air. Once he was in place he felt Aeron finger comb his hair so it fanned out across his back, making him want to act like Cad and roll around on the ground.

“Instead of by age, as would be right,” Llew said, sounding almost as uncomfortable as Nye felt, “you will be taken by the size of our genitals so you start with the smallest girth and end with the largest, so as to provide the least discomfort. That means it will be Einion, myself, Bleddyn, Talfryn, Celyn, Aeron, Gethin, Iolo, Madoc and finally Rhodri.” If it had been by length the line up would have been quite different, only Madoc staying near his position in girth.

“Have you ever participated in this act?” Llew asked, sounding like he was participating with a ruler right now, while probably Einion walked around to get behind him. He shook his head slightly, causing snickers. “Since this is not supposed to be pleasurable you will not be prepared past what has already been done, but it is said that the best way to accept something into that”—Einion put the tip of his dick right on Nye’s puckered hole and started rubbing it—“is to push against it as it enters.”

Nye wanted to know who had told Llew that as he had certainly never dreamed of doing it himself, but with an internal sigh he pushed like he had an enormous shit and almost as easy as if it had his dick into Selene’s tight pucker Einion’s dick popped right into him. However, while it was easy for the dick to go in it was not easy on him, and he winced into his arms with a little whimper of pain.

“To make sure your punishment is regulated and that we as the victims get our repayment,” Llew went on as Einion shushed and stroked Nye’s ass like he was a dog to be calmed, “each of us have been spelled to last five minutes independent of our speed or vigor.” Five minutes? He whimpered again, his pucker clenching tight on the dick in it which only hurt more. That was almost an hour!

Five minutes. Llew thankfully stopped talking and Nye, eyes shut so tight it gave him a headache, did his best to relax his body and let the dick in like the people he’d fucked in the ass, but it was hard. Einion was trying to help, going so slow and crooning nonsense to him while he covered his back with his body, but saying his dick was the skinniest meant little when it was still a bit more than average. None of his brothers had tiny dicks by far, and where they did not belong was his ass.

It got a little better after Einion bucked his donation of milk into him and left without a word, not because he was getting used to it, he thought, but because Llew didn’t smell overwhelmingly of animal pens and did not try to do anything except fuck him, which wasn’t much. Llew sat on his doughy ass all day and had a potbelly only slightly smaller than their father’s, which meant that actively fucking for five minutes straight was a lot of physical effort for him. Nye could actually hear him coaching himself through maintaining his steadfast pumping when he forgot he was speaking out loud.

Bleddyn was even less climactic as for most of the five minutes he just lay on Nye with his dick in him because he was so unused to not coming within five seconds of putting his dick in a hot body he had no idea how to maintain thrusting. He only had one child with his wife and he had been born by Bleddyn putting milk in a cup and skilled technicians applying the milk deep inside his wife’s pussy. When he suddenly came he yelped and rolled off Nye in alarm.

At that point the puckered ring had been fought against for long enough that it had stopped trying to keep dicks out, and so stopped hurting when they came in, which meant it all became boring for the most part. It didn’t hurt much anymore but it sure didn’t feel good, it made him feel so violated and uncomfortable that anything that might have been good just wasn’t. Talfryn did his best to rabbit fuck him but didn’t have the stamina to keep it up more than a minute and just lay heavy on him while twitching his hips until he came. Celyn was like Llew except for being more physically fit and saying prayers under his breath while he rutted at Nye like he was scrubbing pots.

Aeron didn’t actually do anything more than the others, not when it came to spanking or making him bleed, but he tried to make him enjoy it by how he moved his hips and the angle his dick penetrated him from, which was even worse. He stroked him all over, even sliding his hand under Nye to rub his belly right over his dick, and took great gusto in coming in him along with the constant lascivious sighs and moans. If he thought he could walk he would be up and rolling in the creek again despite the pomp.

Gethin did nothing interesting to remember him by, which was how everyone felt about Gethin, and then it was Iolo. He was so out of it at that point that he had forgotten the order so the first he knew the person getting on him was Iolo was when he felt his long, thin hands rub the backs of his thighs from knees to over his ass, which he gently squeezed. Iolo took his time pushing his thick dick into Nye’s stretched out asshole, the other’s milk oozing out from around it as it thrust completely in until their balls were pushed into each other.

“I’ll try to be as nice as I can,” Iolo murmured after getting in place on top of Nye, his knees braced between his and his elbows by Nye’s ribs, and licked his sweaty back before kissing it, “and while I wish I could have had you a bit fresher, fuck, little brother, but you feel so good on my dick.”

“What about your little play?” Nye whispered hoarsely, pulling out his last vestiges of strength to move his hips and tighten his ass on Iolo’s substantial dick.

“No one’s looking.” Iolo settled himself some more, setting his hips to make long, deep thrusts into Nye’s oozing wet, distended ass, and took his weight on one elbow so he could slip his hand down and around Nye’s soft dick. “They can’t stand to look at each other so they’re not paying attention to you either. How are you holding up?”

“I want to kill Aeron.” He felt Iolo silently laughing on top of him and smiled slightly into his arms. “Maybe I’ll like this one day but it won’t be for a while.”

“How about me?” Iolo crooned, matching his slow, deep thrusts with his hand on Nye’s dick. He was as graceful in this as he was in other things, the movement of his hips always smooth and never jarring. “Do you like my cute little dick?”

“I like your big thick dick,” Nye said after a soft snort, then let out a half-hearted moan as Iolo started swirling his dick in him instead of thrusting, pushing at his big loose hole. “Why did I never hear about you buggering boys?”

“Because I only bugger men like me who can keep their private lifes private,” Iolo said with a swallowed laugh. “Looking the way I do, I’d never get any pussy if it was well known that I liked dicks other than my own.” He licked Nye’s back again. “How about I try and find something that’ll set you right so I can make your asshole loose on my dick the right way?”

“Go for it.” Nye sighed deeply, trying to enjoy what was happening, but his body was too abused to get more than sort of pleasant. “Could you pull out for now and just stay on me?”

“How about I plug you up and don’t move? I don’t want any milky accidents that give us away.”

“Good enough,” Nye mumbled, and having all of Iolo blocking his gaping hole did feel good in a strange way. His usually good sense of time had disappeared but he thought they stayed like that for at least a minute until Iolo groaned softly and tightened around Nye while he spilled out a significant amount of milk to add to the mess inside him.

Nye managed to crack open an eye to give Madoc mincing up to him a look, which rightfully made him flush after everything he had said earlier that same day. He waited until Madoc was on his knees, dick and balls swollen bigger than he had ever seen them and shiny with the milk seeping from the tip, to huskily mumble, “Is this what you always wanted?” Madoc’s dick twitching was more than enough answer. “Just tell me how old I was when you wanted to pound me with your big dick.”

“The day after I saw you and Mother in the gardens at night because I had fallen asleep drunk, I overheard her tell Father you had just made your first milk,” Madoc whispered in what were for him breathy tones. “I was—“

“That’s enough,” Nye interrupted, closing his eyes as he stuck his abused ass up a little more in the air. “Come get what you wanted after everyone else.”

Madoc wisely did not speak again, though he did pull Nye up by the hips so he could just stand between his knees and thrust. Nye paid as little attention to him as he could except where Madoc’s significant size and amount of feeling with how he fucked him made him moan or squeak from discomfort. Madoc and his big dick tried to be gentle at first, his hands holding Nye up by the hips, but it was less than a minute later before Madoc took a deep breath that sounded like he was crying and started to truly pound Nye with his dick, impaling him deep in his ass each time. It hurt, the dick pushing and abrading parts of him that were already torn and sensitive from abuse, and he started sobbing from the pain.

He had more than enough stamina to do that until he came and started pumping milk into Nye’s ass that was so ruined it started to run out from around Madoc’s cock immediately, and after wrecking Nye totally he let him drop on his side on the moss and ran out of the clearing. Sobbing, he curled his shaking body in on itself and was so blinded from the trauma that the last one, Rhodri, touching his shoulder made him scream.

Rhodri, a tall, handsome man whose prime goal was to hunt either animals for their meat or girls for a slightly different kind of meat, looked shaken where he crouched by Nye. “I was looking forward to it,” Rhodri said in an undertone, “but I think you’ve been punished enough. Everyone’s left. I think Iolo was going for your horse. Uh, good luck, little brother.”

Nye stared dumbstruck after Rhodri’s strong back as he disappeared into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

“Head for the clearing,” Eos shouted over the wind of flying, kicking her foot Selene held on to to get her attention. While she did not need to control her wings past wanting to go somewhere, Selene had been too frightened to stay in the air unless she held on to Eos, and since wings got in the way that had been her foot and ankle.

She had stopped here on her way to find Selene, in fact got the final directions required to locate her, but it seemed completely different in her true body. Being stuck as a baby had been as if she were still in the womb with an impenetrable barrier between her and the world, making it impossible to truly participate in it. That chubby body had changed not just what she could do but her very senses, and now that she had all of them the home of the three fairies had greatly changed.

“Just let go!” Eos called, holding her place over the flagstoned yard so Selene hung straight down. “You won’t hurt yourself! Let go, Selene!” When Selene, eyes wide with fright and curled up like a child afraid to put a toe in the water, did not let go Eos sighed and quickly bent and jerked her foot away at the same time she pried at Selene’s hands.

Selene shrieked as her hands came loose but as Eos had told her many, many times, her wings took over and kept her in mid-air. It took a few seconds for her to realize she wasn’t falling, and then she swooped straight down like she flew all the time to put her feet on the ground. Eos sighed enormously before following her.

In the old days she had always thought Selene was rather silly, but what had been lovable once had increased to the point of highly irritating, and it had quickly become apparent that she had not so much found Selene as found some idiot stranger who looked like and could do all the same things as Selene. Either her mind had been permanently injured in the wipe or the method of bringing her back had been insufficient. She hoped it was the second and that after they revived Helios he could take care of it somehow.

“Put your wings up, Selene,” Eos said in the gentle tone that worked best on the silly creature she had to deal with, reaching back to trace the sigil on her neck. “You did it before when we had to take a stop.” The residents of the house built into the side of a hill had come out by the time Selene managed to put her wings up, and Eos’ irritation softened at the brilliant smile she gave to all of them and she took the hand she offered.

“I see you got her back, Eos,” said the small woman in the center, while the one on the right added, “And that you’ve changed a bit since we last saw you.”

“Selene,” Eos said, squeezing Selene’s hand while she indicated the three fairies with her free one, “this is Magnolia, Marigold, and Mint, the fairies who helped me find you.” All barely four feet high, they looked like perfectly proportioned tiny women with faces and physiques not unlike her own, if without the cocks, and they all had pallid skin and greenish blonde hair. Alone at home the only thing that clad them was their knee-length tresses and iridescent dragonfly wings.

“Are you the godmothers to the princes of Meredith?” Selene asked after giving each fairy their own smile, standing in half a curtsy with her free hand clasped to her chest so she was closer to them. Eos, eyeing the fairies, could tell that they were both charmed and interested in Selene’s naked body.

“We are,” replied Marigold in the middle, her pale leaf-green eyes tracing Selene’s breasts and soft cock. “How are they doing? Been a while since we saw one at a christening and it’s been twenty years since the king had a legitimate child.”

“Prince Neirin was the one who saved me from the wizard’s tower,” Selene said, and Eos blinked in surprise as all three fairies’ faces changed into besotted smiles. “Did you really fuck a centaur before his christening?”

The fairies blushed pale green on their cheeks and hid behind their hair, Marigold peeking out from around it to speak. “Yes, and he was so magnificent. He leads his own herd not far from here. How big did Neirin end up getting? He was such a pretty boy when we saw him later.”

“I can show you,” Selene said, straightening and pulling her hand from Eos, who stared nonplussed at what was going on around her. “Our cocks are the same size when they’re hard.”

“Oh yes, please show us!” the fairies chorused, gathering to cling and hug each other. “Would you like to come inside first? Have somewhere comfortable to sit?”

Selene agreed and was following the fairies through a door that, at six feet tall, was majestically high for them and awfully low for Selene, leaving Eos outside. She had gotten used to thinking this new Selene was an idiot after trying to get her to fly here, so being reminded of her power, even unharnessed like this, was as shocking as a big cock in her cunt when she wasn’t expecting it.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to reassure herself she followed them inside and was greeted by Selene sitting on a stool for non-fairies and swiftly getting her cock up while all three stood less than a foot away, staring open-mouthed as the flawless flesh swelled and the foreskin retracted to show the perfectly shaped pink head. Eos could not help but sigh at the sight and her cunt get wet with desire.

“Like this,” Selene after her cock stood tall and proud, showing it off with her hands. “Our balls are different, though. His are kind of saggy like this, but not too saggy. They slap me when we fuck in just the right way.”

“Oh, how wonderful,” Marigold murmured, putting out her little hand to touch after Selene nodded, and once she did so did the others. “I was the one who blessed his cock, you know. I was about to give him one as big as our centaur friend but thought that might be much so I changed it. Even centaurs’ non-horse cocks are very big.”

“It’s a wonderful cock,” Selene assured her, leaning back with her arms braced behind her to give them room to inspect not just her cock but also her balls and cunt with delicate hands and discreet licks with their child-sized tongues. “I wouldn’t change it even if I could.”

Eos kept her lips closed tight and tried not to glare, though no one would have noticed if she had. She had planned on the fairies fawning over her and her perfect body, not talking about some mortal who wasn’t even there. She had not planned on her body being ignored, or having to start sex with Selene during their many breaks between flying thanks to her fears.

Perhaps her feelings were more obvious than she thought because Mint removed herself from the two acting like flies on overripe fruit to come and hug Eos around the waist, her head rested on her bare breast. “You know how it is,” Mint murmured, looking straight up at Eos from their hug. Her eyes were a clear green all the way through with no pupil and no white, and her eyelashes were a thick blonde that had more in common with dandelion fluff than hair.

Eos didn’t try hard to hide her disgruntled sneer, and when Mint stood up on her toes and raised her head she bent hers for a small, soft kiss. “You’re very pretty now, Miss Eos,” Mint went on, dropping her gaze to look at Eos’ breast while she stroked it with a single finger. “And your magic is far more refined.”

“Thank you.” Sighing and letting her chin dip to her chest she delved her way through the fairy’s hair to find supple breasts to massage. “I never felt too bad before, you know, not like…other people…but I guess I’m not used to it.”

Mint gave Eos’ nipple a dainty lick before asking, “How long do you plan to stay here? You both will be welcome for as long as you are here, you know.”

“I know, but as to how long…” She frowned at the carved wooden ceiling while she considered Selene flying. “Until she can make the journey safely, and as it is I can’t imagine her flying through the night.”

“As fellow flyers we will do all we can to help,” Mint said with a brief flutter of her wings, “and once my sisters get over their first fit of fascination we can help you get her ready in other ways, too.”

“Like how?” Eos asked, eyebrows raised. Fairies had many powers but they were not the same as what she and Selene were.

“You’ll see.” Mint’s wings went into a blur that brought her up the inches necessary to kiss Eos on the cheek. “For now we will go interrupt them as you need a cock in you and I don’t have one.”

“Couldn’t you give yourself one?” Eos asked, glancing down to see her own cock tenting the skirt of her office.

“Sadly fairy magic has a lot of rules.” Mint, still hovering, put both her little hands around Eos’ cock and started pulling it with her as she flew backwards. “Just go swat them and hop on.”

For entertainment’s sake she let Mint guide her cock-first around their crowded parlor until they were just behind Selene’s stool. She was not surprised to see when Mint moved away that Magnolia and Marigold were doing much more than just touching and licking Selene, though it would have been hard to have been surprised with Selene’s vocal talents in the background. That was unchanged.

The fairies were bunched side by side between Selene’s spread knees, and at first it only looked like they were cheek to cheek, passing the cock head almost too big to go in their mouths and stroking it with their hands that came nowhere near to wrapping around the shaft. But as Eos leaned further over, Selene draped across the stool and completely oblivious, she saw that Magnolia had her arm up to her elbow in Selene’s cunt with Marigold’s arm up the back hole, pumping in counter time to each other.

“Get off,” Mint said, her high little girl’s voice in mature disapproving tones, smacking both on the forehead with one hand. Eos had to quickly squash her giggles at the petulant glares Magnolia and Marigold gave Mint before abruptly pulling their arms free, making Selene squawk, and take after her on the wing.

While the fairies chased each other around the long, low room Eos took Mint’s advice to hike her leg over Selene and slide down on her thick cock before she had a chance to sit up, which got Selene to bounce Eos into the air by bucking her hips. As Selene was draped in an arch over a padded stool at the time she did this she almost made Eos slide off, causing Eos to yelp and hastily put the balls of her feet on the floor for balance.

Eos, not bothering to hide her giggling now, reached down to take hold of Selene’s arms to help pull her up, only to yelp again when Selene, her silver hair overwhelming Eos, just kept rolling with her until Eos landed on her back on the tufted rug. This was not as painful as it could have been due to there being room on the floor for them to go and Selene sliding her arms around Eos to slow and cushion the landing.

“I’m sorry,” Selene murmured in a purr as she settled Eos on the floor before settling herself over her, getting on her knees and forearms to start fucking her with quick twitches of her hips that sent her cock popping into Eos’ needy cunt in a way that made it sound like she had hiccups.

“What for?” Eos mumbled around her whimpering cries, sinking her hands deep in Selene’s hair and holding her legs with their knees bent and feet almost at her hips so she was laid completely open for Selene’s cock. The knowledge that it was magic that made all her worries disappear when she fucked one of her own didn’t make her feel less ecstatic.

Selene’s gray eyes narrowed and she caught Eos’ mouth in a kiss after saying, “I haven’t told you how pretty you are today.” Ending the sweet kiss with a nip to her lip, she added, “Or how much I love what your cunt feels like when I fuck you with my cock, like it’s trying to pull me deeper.”

Eos felt her face grow hot as she started to breathe harder from the increased power of Selene’s thrusts, her taut balls slapping her every time. That was one thing she liked more about this Selene: she was much more willing to fuck her with her cock. Before she had rarely used it for recreation, and then usually with Helios. The last time she had felt Selene’s cock in her when they were together Helios had had to talk her into it by saying he would fuck her at the same time.

So having Selene and her soft body’s undivided attention as she held and kissed and nuzzled Eos while making her cunt spasm with pleasure over that cock pounding her deep…That part was nice, but she was still silly.

Selene kept fucking her hard after sending each big shot of milk deeper in her cunt, just like Eos wanted, filling the fairy’s house with the wet sound of Selene’s cock sinking into Eos and the slap of skin to skin, the twin sounds of their heavy panting and Eos’ wordless cries in her high voice. She did it a second time, pausing to sink balls deep while her cock twitched and she caught Eos’ mouth for a deep kiss before returning to hitting Eos’ insides in all the right spots.

The third time Selene started to ejaculate with a harsh gasp Eos was already so full of milk that the newest contribution to her cunt started to bubble out from around Selene’s thick cock and ooze all over her swollen folds, and instead of starting to thrust again Selene neatly rolled onto her back so Eos was on top and smiled blissfully up at her.

“Is that better?” Selene asked, cheeks flushed pink and eyes sparkling. With a gentle, tender touch she reached up to pull Eos’ hair from covering her chest and started to undo the belt on her chiton. “I know I haven’t been who you wanted.”

Eos felt her face grow hot for more reasons than just fucking but she could not look away from Selene’s beatific face. Perhaps she should not be so quick to judge this person for not being what she had once been. “You’re just fine how you are,” Eos mumbled, glancing down when Selene succeeded in pulling her chiton away to leave her completely naked. “I’m sorry if I made you feel…unwanted.”

The old Selene would never have made this sad, sweet face, Selene smiling closed-mouthed up at her with her brows half-drawn in a frown. “Eos, I can…” Her eyes left Eos’ to travel down her body as she touched it, from her neck to breasts to waist to hips until finally she wrapped her hands lightly around Eos’ hard cock, enveloping it completely with her hands stacked on it. “I know you feel like I do when we are together, that we belong together, but there is no fault with your being upset that you did not get your old companion again. It’s all right to admit that I am not what you wanted.”

Eos’ ears and the back of her neck flamed with shame and embarrassment. She did not want to think about that after telling herself she was lucky at all to have regained her true body, or that the reason why she had been so irritated with this stranger wearing a familiar face had been her inability to fly properly, something the proper Selene had been a master of, second only to Eos out of them.

Or what was worse, that she was willing to forget her counterpart for thousands of years after a few days with a more likable stranger…

“Is there something I can do to help you feel better, Eos?” Selene asked all sadness disappeared into an earnest desire to make the person she was with feel good. “You haven’t fucked me yet, or is there something else you want to do? Do you make breastmilk like I do? I would be happy to ride your cock and suckle you.”

“You never…” Selene raised her eyebrows in question as Eos trailed off. “Before, you always said that since I didn’t make milk very well that I shouldn’t bother unless it was an emergency.” She looked offended! Offended on behalf of Eos against her own past self! “You never would have offered that.”

“Well, I might have the same name but I’m…” Selene’s dark gray eyes darkened further as she smiled wryly at nothing in particular. “If being more like I used to be means not doing things that would make you happy, I’m all right with just being me. Here…”

Selene sat up, seamlessly moving Eos high on her lap while keeping her cock still firmly in her cunt, and gathered all her loose curls behind her shoulders so her high breasts were left bare, her tight nipples red against her pale skin. “Do I have to do anything other than suck on them?” she asked, looking between Eos’ face and her breasts that she petted.

“No, they work like yours,” Eos mumbled, unsure of what to do with her arms. She had so rarely been nursed from that the idea of it had stunned her, let alone it being Selene. “I just don’t make as much milk—I run out, not like you, and my let down isn’t as strong.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Selene murmured as she leaned in to place one kiss to each of Eos’ nipples, making her squeak. “And I guess no one ever tried to help you make more?”

“No. I, I’m not sure if I could make more—I know nothing like you. You were fertility and I was sensuality.” Would her breasts get bigger if exercised properly? She’d always been envious of Selene’s big, soft breasts…

“And Helios?” Selene asked but her attention was on Eos’ breasts, stroking their entire fullness with her slender fingers and tracing her delicate areolae.

“He was your match.” Eos spoke on automatic as her whole world had narrowed down to Selene’s pink lips and tongue delicately exploring her nipples, caressing them with both and taking them within her lips to suck gently on. “The sun and the moon governed the fertile aspect of sex and dawn and dusk governed the sensual and romantic, but I-I don’t want to talk about him now.” One day she would have to tell Selene about how it had all come to an end, but not yet.

“You just tell me how you feel,” Selene murmured, smiling warmly up at Eos as she gathered her in her arms. “Tell me which one you want me to start with, though know I intend to get us soaked in your milk before we get up.”

A memory tried impinging, of Astraeus saying much the same thing if meaning a different kind of milk, and she forced it aside and angled her chest until her right nipple brushed Selene’s lips. Obediently Selene opened her mouth and, with one hand on Eos’ back and the other holding her breast in her hand, made that red nipple disappear into her hot mouth.

Eos cried out softly, her hands fluttering by her sides when Selene latched on and started to suck hard on the tip of her breast while she massaged it with a firm grip; it made her feel like she was being milked like a cow. No one who had ever tried to make her give milk had gone about it with such commitment and it took half the time it usually did for that part inside her breasts to wake up and swell with milk.

Selene kept at it once Eos’ milk came in to pulse hotly into Selene’s mouth, milk that she swallowed down with little murmurs of appreciation, suckling and massaging to an almost painful degree. Eos was in too much rapture to ask why she kept doing it once she called the milk up, she was already giving the same couple ounces per side she was capable of, but as she kept sucking and Eos’ cunt twitched as she came around Selene’s cock in her there was…something more growing in her breast Selene massaged.

When Selene switched sides with her mouth she brought her other hand up to massage that one, leaving the other in place to knead Eos’ breast almost exactly like it was a cow’s udder (or that’s how it felt), but Eos was too fascinated by the solid streams of milk coming out the flat tip of her little nipple to sprinkle all over Selene’s chest and shoulders to mind. She was making so much milk! Never had so much milk come out of her and her breast still felt swollen and fat with it. Perhaps having Selene being the one doing it was encouraging the flow.

She saw all of the fairies spying on them over Selene’s bent head and, giggling from her milky breasts and the line it had straight to her cunt she motioned for them to come over. “Give them some, Selene,” she said breathily, and without ever looking up from suckling, her gray eyes half-closed in a haze of milk, Selene changed the angle she pulled milk out of Eos’ breast so it squirted out for any inquisitive mouths to catch.

Eos giggled even more at the fairies bickering over who got to catch her milk in their open mouthes and the shaking in her gut made her orgasm harder without Selene’s cock moving an inch inside her cunt. Eventually they worked it out that one got to perch and get her mouth filled to the brim with milk to swallow before swapping, starting with Mint who winked at Eos before getting on her knees.

Selene had definitely swallowed down the ounces Eos usually had available but her breasts only felt like they were going to burst from the pressure of milk inside them and she wasn’t done. After the fairies had gone a few rounds of Eos’ squirted milk Selene switched back again with her mouth and the fairies had to rush around to catch what was being squirted for them on the other side. No one had ever taken more than ten minutes to empty her breasts of milk, and it surely had been twice that!

After switching again and giving each fairy ten big swallows apiece Selene finally raised her head with a wet gasp and let go of Eos’ breasts so they dribbled freely. “There,” Selene said with satisfaction, patting the undersides of Eos’ breasts with her fingers so they bounced, spraying milk everywhere. “Clearly no one ever tried properly, Eos, because you make just as good of milk as I do.”

Eos looked down at her chest, at her engorged nipples dripping milk like rain over both of them, and could do nothing but stare openmouthed. They were bigger! Even from her view they were unmistakably bigger, fuller and round and as swollen as they felt; wonderingly she brought her hands to her breasts and felt at how not only were they so big they sat on her ribs, but that they were too big for her to hold one in her hands!

“Do you think it’ll last?” Eos asked, watching Selene and her satisfied smirk with round eyes. “How big they are? Look!” Gathering her feet under her she bounced several times on Selene’s cock, making her milky breasts bounce up and down with enough force they slapped against her chest.

“If they’re not like that for good I promise to freshen them up if they ever start looking small again,” Selene said, nose scrunched in a grin. “I’ll do my best to help you be anything you want. Now, I don’t think neither of us are wet enough.”

“I want you to make me wet,” Eos said in a rush, realizing such things were possible, as she tried to get her own big breasts to behave in her little hands so she could squirt them like Selene had, “and I’ll make you wet.”

“And us?” Marigold wheedled, her own breasts on show, tiny greenish nipples standing taught off the perky mounds. “We would appreciate any milk you want to share with us, any sort of milk at all.”

“Oh, yes,” chorused the other two, both in the same state of arousal and their hair back to bare their delicate bodies. “Please do share.”

Since Selene had immediately brought her nipple up to her mouth to suck on as soon as Eos had asked, Eos answered in a way she thought she would approve of, “We’ll get you nice and milky too, our dear hostesses, and I promise you can suckle your fill of milk every day we’re here.” Selene, switched to her other breast while the other one sprayed milk made eye contact with Eos and nodded. “As to other kinds of milk I know you’ll get some of that too, but not yet. Selene and I still have things to do.”


	15. Chapter 15

It took what felt like hours until Nye could crawl to the creek and roll down its pebbled bank, but the sheer cold of the rushing water both woke him up and numbed some of the pain. He did absolutely nothing except sit mid-stream until Iolo came back with Cad, saddled and laden with what he had packed.

He said nothing as Iolo led Cad to the creek, just shook his head when Iolo, frowning slightly but calm-voiced, asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

What he did say was, ‘Cad, I’m all right’, but that didn’t stop the stallion from pulling out of Iolo’s hand to come to stand protectively over him. He sighed as his hair was lipped by his horse like he was a missing foal, but that was better than Cad thinking he was going to get a turn too.

“I don’t know if this counts as not talking about it,” Iolo said after a period of silence, standing at the bank with his arms crossed over his chest and a meditative expression on his beautiful face, “but after what a certain brother of ours did to you I wouldn’t dream of touching you other than to apply a cream I happen to have brought with me. You have no business doing anything other than lie in bed—or sit in creeks, I guess—and definitely not riding a horse somewhere.”

“Not just somewhere,” Nye added with an attempt at a grin that he knew had failed by the pitying look Iolo gave him. “I’m going to go to our fairy godmothers’ house, they should be able to tell me where Selene went. That’s not far at all.”

“A hundred leagues is ‘not that far’?” Iolo asked, his arched eyebrows indicating that Nye was an idiot. “And I bet you want to rough it alone with your horse like a real storied adventurer, not be reasonable and stay at inns, or at least guard stations. Rhodri stays at guard stations.”

“Rhodri just wants to fuck someone before he falls asleep,” Nye said though without much heat as that had been what he had planned. “But won’t I be followed if I stop at inns?”

“Little brother, the moment Llew announced that you were gone and how you had been punished every lord howling for your ass did his best to act as if you’ve never existed,” Iolo said with a smirk. “No one cares anymore, though I hope you can forgive me if I write a song about a similar event that happened in another kingdom.”

Nye snorted and covered his hot face with his cool, wet hands while he sighed. “At least make the young stallion a bay instead of a palomino,” he said in an attempt at a joke and felt a small spark of warmth when Iolo grinned at him. “And make his dick at least nine inches long.”

“And seven around, of course, with balls that weigh a pound each.” Iolo was not a serious songwriter but his work had a way of traveling the courts. “But, even though it pains me to be serious, right now you are sitting in a creek and our godmothers are a hundred leagues away, and even if I give you everything I have in my pockets the outlook isn’t good.”

“Are you getting somewhere with this?” Nye asked, trying to bat Cad away from licking him. He had a pretty good idea of what Iolo wanted from what he had said during their walk, but he wasn’t going to make it easy on him no matter how much he needed his help.

“You’re as obtuse as that horse there, Nye,” Iolo said wryly with a crooked smile to match, then sighed and tossed his braided hair behind his back. “There’s a witch in the forest I keep company with sometimes and she would let us stay with her until you’re ready for leagues, giving us plenty of opportunities to fulfill my need for your dick.”

“Sure,” Nye said simply and laughed at the dirty look Iolo gave him. Had he been looking forward to him begging? “I’m not stupid, I know I need help, and I’d gotten attached to the idea of shutting you up on my dick. How far is this witch of yours?”

“I don’t know,” Iolo answered lightly, ignoring Nye’s snort, “but I do know how to get there, and it’s the full moon tonight.”

“I’m filled with faith in your woodsmanship, brother. Now come over here and give me what’s in your pocket so I know if I can walk or I’ll have to be flung over Cad’s saddle like a hunk of meat—and please, don’t say anything.”

“Spoilsport.”

Around sunset Nye gave up walking with the help of Cad’s stirrup and did his best to both ride sidesaddle and lean forward over the horse’s neck so as to keep his ass from making contact with anything. Holding that position without falling off had him sweating through the light linen shirt and breeches Iolo had had to help him put on, but there was no other alternative since Iolo would not have made it a league carrying him.

Iolo inevitably admitted the only reason he could find his witch deep in the royal forest was because he could reach her without ever leaving the water’s edge, making Nye able to let go of his fears that they would end up lost and eaten by a boar. According to Iolo they would follow the royal spring to where it connected with another coming from elsewhere in the forest, and her house lay at the head of it deep where the foresters did not go.

Nye would have fallen asleep and gone sliding off Cad a hundred times in the moonlit forest without Iolo, holding Cad’s reins as he walked at an even trod, singing and telling stories in the bardic style. He switched between the two, comedic or dramatic, pausing only to swig something between starting the next. Later Nye wouldn’t have been able to remember which his brother had performed, they had all blended together into the soothing sound of Iolo’s honeyed voice.

Once the full moon set and the tree canopy grew thicker it was completely dark, but Iolo continued without a light using the sound of the water to guide them. Nye, in a kind of fugue state, was half-convinced they would walk in darkness forever when Iolo stopped singing mid-line and sighed with relief. “It’ll just be a minute, Nye,” he said as he started to lead Cad away from the creek.

“What?” Nye gingerly raised his head and blinked several times, trying to find matter in the darkness surrounding him, but there was nothing, just the sound of running water, the night breeze high in the trees, and the silence of the deepest hour of the night. “When did you get a cat’s eyes?”

Iolo snorted and said with some of his usual snideness, “I don’t, but Gwyneira made her homestead navigable for someone with a fox’s ears. For instance, there are wooden chimes that tell me where her gate is, and once I unlatch it she will know that I have come.”

“How did you find this witch anyway?” Nye asked, trying to hear these chimes and failing. “I’ve never heard of her and I’ve been all over the royal forest.” There were other witches in the villages and towns that bordered it, minor magic users without the scholastic background of mages, but not one that lived inside it.

“Gwyneira found me after Lleucu died and I spent so much time by myself out here,” Iolo said solemnly, naming his first betrothed. “Said she liked my voice and my pretty face, and that I could come to visit her whenever I wanted as long as I never tried to make her my wife. I don’t think she’s entirely mortal but she just laughs at me when I ask. Do you think you can walk in? We’re at the gate.”

With Iolo’s help Nye gradually fell off his horse and tottered around for a few minutes before he could hang onto Cad’s stirrup again. “Watch your head,” Iolo said after making a sound like a solid wood latch being thrown and pulling open a door that scraped across the ground.

Nye followed Iolo with his free hand in front of his forehead and grunted when he found an arch like a thicket exactly the same height he was, which meant poor Cad must’ve had to bend his head to the ground to get through. He could tell they had entered some kind of structure from how the air movement was cut to barely a whisper, one taller than he could reach above his head, and with a shiver up his spine, he heard the door close and latch behind them.

He had not limped more than he was tall before he heard another door open, though he saw no light, and a sweetly lilting high female voice said in not quite suspicious but not entirely welcoming tones, “What have you brought to me, Iolo? That is not your palfrey.”

Nye was almost dragged off his feet when he stopped in shock and Cad did not. Was he being lumped in with his stallion? And there was something familiar about Gwyneira’s voice…

“No, just a horse fucker who happens to be my little brother and his stallion lover,” Iolo said where Nye could almost see his smirk. “To make a not very long story even shorter, Prince Neirin was a naughty lad whose loving brothers felt the need to punish by fucking him until they wrecked his asshole, and he needs somewhere to get better before he can exit our lovely little kingdom.”

Who could only be Gwyneira snorted like fabric ripping and light bloomed inside some kind of dwelling outlined by its windows and open door. Nye, expecting the witch to be standing in her door, started in alarm when he saw her instead ahead of him in an embrace with Iolo. He felt his brother could have warned him better.

Gwyneira fit her name of ‘beautiful snow’ perfectly as she was white from head to foot, as white as the first snow at dawn and as smooth and perfect as the best bone china. She was taller than Iolo, bending her head to kiss him, but probably not as tall as Nye, and her figure could only be compared to Selene’s in its curves if less exaggerated in every way.

That was as much as he could tell silhouetted by the light behind her, but it was more than enough for his dick, despite the pain and abuse of the day, to try and stand up. “Excuse me,” Nye said, grunting with the effort to stand up straight, when the witch continued to hold Iolo to her and delve his mouth with her tongue long after what was really acceptable for a welcome kiss.

Like a swirl of snowflakes in a blizzard, Gwyneira let go of Iolo and swept Nye into her strong, bare arms and was bearing him to the door like a bride in no more than one of Nye’s breaths. While the outside had been like a rough thicket the interior was shrouded with a riot of tapestries. Not at all like the tapestries that covered the walls of Meredith’s palace showing scenes from stories or history, but a chaotic mix of vivid colors both woven in and embroidered covered every wall and ceiling, only allowing equally lurid tufted rugs to cover the floor.

By the time she laid Nye on a thick cushioned pallet in one of the curtained-off rooms he felt like he had died and gone to fairyland. The only bit of reality remaining was the large window filled with diamond panes of surprisingly high-quality glass, though only black could be seen through it.

“Tell me what you did, Prince Neirin,” Gwyneira said from where she sat kneeling by him, looking down at his face with an expression far more otherworldly than Selene or his fairy godmothers had ever been. “Everything from the beginning that led to this injury your brother wants me to heal.”

Nye opened his mouth to reply without thinking from the force of the witch’s order, but he was too taken with her to speak. Taken, disturbed, entranced—he did not know, but she was certainly stunning. Or perhaps she was only so stunning because of who she resembled.

Gwyneira could have been Selene’s sister or daughter, even mother, though she looked no older or younger. The same pointed face and massive tiltedeyes (though hers were the palest of grays), the pouting lips, her long pointed ears. She was not exactly the same in more ways than her height and figure, her looser curls cut at the shoulder or lack of cock over her pussy, but the relation was unmistakable. How had Iolo said nothing?

“You look like Selene—“ Nye started to say in a strangled whisper when Gwyneira, upon hearing the name, clapped her soft hand over Nye’s mouth without her face changing a hair.

“Do not speak of my resemblance,” Gwyneira mouthed slowly, making every word clear, and stared at Nye with her white eyebrows raised until he nodded. “Do you need something to comfort you before you tell me?”

Nye blinked and rubbed his eyes at the about-turn of Gwyneira’s lack of warmth to an almost sunny smile that brought out everything that was pretty in Selene’s feline features. Where was Iolo? Unsaddling Cad? Did he know how to unsaddle a horse? “I could use a drink,” he mumbled, certain thoughts leading his eyes down to her perky round tits. They weren’t as big as Selene’s but they were as perfect in shape, definitely too big for him to hold in one hand, and the tips and soft nipples were the faintest of pink.

“Do you want milk?” Gwyneira asked, cupping her tits in her long hands, and she smiled shyly when he nodded wide-eyed. “Iolo only wants to suckle when he is sad. I think you know what to do.”

Saying that, Gwyneira scooted closer and leaned over Nye so she could stick the tip of her soft tit into his waiting mouth. She kept her hand on herself to kneed the milk out of her tit so he left his hands by his sides and latched on to suck with a purpose, his eyes half-closed while he looked up at her semi-familiar face.

He felt like he was being unfaithful to Selene, suckling on her doppelgänger’s tit to get at her milk, but it didn’t stop him from sucking or his dick from getting hard because it’d been a long day and what he wanted was some milk in his belly, and, hopefully, a hot pussy for his dick. It took about as much time for Gwyneira’s milk to let go and come squirting out her nipple into his mouth, but her flow was more like his mother’s had been, and while it was as delicious as Selene’s sweet milk it did nothing to his dick.

Not that his dick didn’t get so hard and long that it pushed painfully at his breeches, but that was because it had certain expectations about getting to latch onto a stiff nipple pumping hot milk down his throat. Iolo came catfooted into the room while Nye slurped away at his milk and made his first priority to tug Nye’s breeches off so his dick could strain at the open-air instead.

Gwyneira’s tits ran out of milk but that did not stop her from giving Nye a big meal once he had finished off her second flawlessly plump tit. After sucking all the thick creamy hindmilk out of the first one he let them take his loose shirt off so all three of them were naked in the colorful tent-like space lit by a glass lantern full of some kind of warm white light.

“Now that you are full,” Gwyneira said with a soft smile, rubbing her hand across Nye’s muscled belly, “you must tell me how your injury came to be.” She and Iolo were on either side of Nye stretched out on his back, their hands on him but leaving his cock and balls alone.

Nodding just a fraction in reply to her stare while Iolo looked away, Nye took a deep breath and did his best to speed through the strange turn his life had taken with the introduction of Selene. Finding her and waking her up; taking her to the palace and the wager; carrying out the wager with Selene’s help; the previous day’s events. He tried not to think about the things he had done as he reported them, instead tracing the slender lines of the bodies framing him.

“Now Iolo,” Gwyneira said when Nye was done, reaching across him to touch Iolo’s half-hard dick so he looked up at her. “What do you want from your brother before you return home?”

Dark brown and pale blue eyes met for a long, solemn second before Iolo said without looking away, “I want to know his body every way I can.”

“Do you agree with this?” Gwyneira asked, turning Nye’s attention to her with a finger under his chin. “To give yourself fully to Iolo as a lover, to accept his every touch and desire?”

Nye could feel every hair on his body trying to stand up and, well aware that there was far more going on than anything Selene had ever done, he whispered, “I agree.” Nothing changed—if anything his prickling body grew more intense.

“Then…” Gwyneira rose to hike her leg over Nye and Iolo moved back seamlessly. “From sunup to sunset tomorrow you will be sanctified as lovers, able to do all you wish, but until then Prince Neirin is mine. Iolo, leave the house.”

Gwyneira took her time about picking up Nye’s dick and holding it to the entrance of her hot pussy, letting Iolo leave without argument. She only sank down on him with a sigh, encasing his dick in a pussy as hot and tight as Selene’s, after a door could be heard shutting.

“He does not see my true form,” Gwyneira murmured, finding her place straddling Nye so she could rock and grind on him. “I’m not sure why you do. Perhaps because you are so acquainted with my mother.” Nye was too stunned to move, and when she focused on him she started to giggle, the contractions stroking his dick. “How funny you look! What did you think I was?”

“I knew you had to be related,” Nye said after he brought himself together, lifting his hands from being limp on the pallet to massage her pillow-soft tits, “but mother?” She had said that she could have babies once…

“The person you describe has to be my mother,” Gwyneira agreed as she set to rocking at a good speed. “I’m amazed I did not sense her so close…Not just you bringing her to the palace, I mean, but from being stored in the tower. They must have put powerful cloaking spells on her so the others wouldn’t be able to find her.”

“The others?” Nye echoed, only growing more confused.

“Shh.” She leaned down over him to lightly kiss his lips. “I will tell you what I can before you leave here, but now is not the time. Let me heal you now.”

“How?” He felt very strange, knowing he was fucking Selene’s daughter of all people, and all he really wanted was to fall asleep with Selene’s nipple in his mouth and his dick deep in her pussy.

She nuzzled her little nose against his in just the same way Selene would, then bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood which she never, ever would have done. Sucking the blood from his lip, Gwyneira started to hum a listless tune that left him feeling confused and got her feet under her so she squatted like a frog on his dick and started to bounce all without letting go of his lip.

He moaned deep in his throat, not from pleasure but from pain both mental and physical as more than just milk started to well up in his body. Her tight pussy on his dick, bouncing so fast from root to tip, felt like it was pulling every wound and pain from his injuries into the place deep inside his pelvis that lay behind his dick. The little cut on his lip that she sucked hard on was like a conduit for her humming to enter his body.

There was no way to know how long it lasted but it felt like an hour at least for not just the attack on his asshole but every single strained muscle or scratch across his entire body was pulled into the hot knot of sensation until he pulsed with it. All that fire welled up behind his dick until the very last droplet ran to join the rest—and then he came in a full-body ejaculation that was so powerful he almost blacked out.

Gwyneira kept fucking herself on his dick and sucking his lip as he came and came and came, screaming as his body arched so only his heels and head touched the pallet while the milk poured out the tip into her. It kept pouring, his balls clenching again and again as the fire shot straight out his dick to be caught in her pussy. His hoarse scream cut off as suddenly as it started when the last lick of fire sprang out of his dick and he collapsed on his back to pant like he’d been running for his life.

“Mmm.” Gwyneira licked his uninjured lip before kissing the tip of his nose and slid to the side to snuggle up on his shoulder. He latently realized, looking down at his soft dick, that there was no milk anywhere to be seen when he had felt it come out in a torrent. “No wonder mother likes you.”

“What?” Nye asked faintly, patting himself down with his hand that was not being laid on. He was exhausted but also felt in the best health of his entire life; his wrecked asshole was merely a memory. “What the fuck did you just do?”

“Ever heard of sin eaters?” Gwyneira asked, crawling half onto Nye’s chest to look into his face over crossed arms. Her colorless face was touched with pink high on her cheeks and her lips as she smiled drunkenly at him. “No? Well, it’s kind of like that, but never you mind, my pretty stallion. Want some more milk? You filled me right up.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Come on!” Eos called down from her perch in the tall pine, looking at Selene standing on the ground directly under her. “Just fly up here and you can have all this milk!” A shower of it fell from the sky, mostly falling on pine needles but just a drop splashing Selene’s cheek.

Selene, standing naked with her arms tight under her breasts, pouted up at all she could see of Eos around the pine branches. So far that morning the most she had been able to fly on her own was up to the lowest branch where, when Eos had been sitting there, Eos had sucked Selene’s cock for a reward. Since then she had flown high up in the tree and Selene couldn’t even get to the lowest brand again.

The fairies had come into the room they had given Selene and Eos that morning after they had woke up and started fucking to share in the milk but then left saying they did not know when they’d be back. It was still morning, an hour at least from noon, but Selene wished they would come back and distract Eos from her attempts to teach.

“I can’t do it!” Selene called up, her wings flapping by themselves for emphasis. “I can’t go that high!”

“Yes you can!” Eos shouted back, but to Selene’s delight the smaller girl launched herself off the branch and seemed to float more than fly to the next highest branch from the lowest. Her swollen breasts were dripping milk from the nipples and her cock was half-hard, the tip showing from out of her foreskin. “Come on, you can do it, Selene!” Taking her breasts in hand she started pulling on her nipples again, and this close she could aim so the droplets fell all over Selene’s hair and face. “Just come up here and you can fill me up with your cock milk while you suck all this down.”

Selene pursed her lips as her soft cock started to immediately swell at the offer of getting to fuck Eos. Setting her gaze on Eos’ body, on the milk squirting from her nipples and her red cock head poking out, she grasped her cock in one hand and her balls in the other and willed herself to come close enough to shove it in her tight little cunt…

She didn’t notice getting closer to Eos’ hot little body until her feet landed on the rough branch and she nearly overbalanced as she realized what had happened. “You did it!” Eos exclaimed as she grabbed Selene’s arms to help her balance. “I guess you really wanted some of this, huh?” Eos slowly let go of her to squirt her with milk and tuck her hand behind her balls to audibly shove fingers into her wet cunt.

“You know I do,” Selene said, whining slightly as her wings kept flapping to maintain her balance. “Now can we stop so I can fuck you on the ground? I want to pound your little cunt into the ground and I’d fall out if I tried that here,” she said, pointing at the branch.

“No, I think—“ Eos, the minx, jumped in the air and flapped a few times to land on a branch just above Selene’s head. “I think you have to earn getting to pound my little cunt like that, and right now…” Eos, legs spread, leaned back to show Selene her spread open cunt, wet and glistening.

Nostrils flaring, Selene followed without thought, but Eos flapped out of reach. They went up branch by branch like that, Eos holding Selene’s whole attention by spreading her cunt or asshole as milk dripped all over her naked body until Selene’s instincts took over and she came in too fast for Eos and caught her mid-air. As fast as she could move she got balls deep in Eos’ cunt, the girl’s legs around her waist, and had bent low to latch on to one of her breasts—all while flying in mid-air.

The teasing had Selene so keyed up that it only took Eos’ cunt spasming on her cock while she came from getting nursed on for her balls to tighten over and over as she spilled milk deep inside her. It was only when her cock stopped twitching and she started to shiver that she raised her head to crush Eos to her in a kiss that she realized where she was.

“Woah!” Eos shrieked when they abruptly dropped ten feet before Selene’s wings caught them again, Eos’ flapping haphazardly since she was still caught on Selene’s cock. “You’re all right, Selene! You did it!” Porcelain cheeks flushed bright red, Eos hugged Selene around the neck and laid their foreheads together. “Now how about you take me over to the roof? There’s a nice place you can fuck me all you want there…”

Feeling slightly like she was going to vomit, she peeked away from Eos at the grassy roof of the fairies’ sprawling house and, holding onto Eos’ plump bottom tightly, let her wings take her over to the flat section that had three fairy-sized wicker chairs on it. As soon as her feet touched grass she fell to her knees and, claiming Eos’ mouth in a deep kiss, wrote the sigil to do away with the wings on her neck before her own.

“I don’t like flying,” Selene stated with emphasis after breaking off the sloppy kiss so some drool trailed between their lips. “I’ll fly to where you say I have to go, but even if I get to fill you with so much milk it pours out of your every hole every time I leave the ground, I won’t like it.”

“If that’s what it’ll take to get you there,” Eos said sweetly, flexing her cunt on Selene’s cock while she gave her the smile of the little girl who knows how to wrap daddy around her little finger, “it won’t be any hardship for me.”

Selene snorted but lay Eos back on the grass none too gently before starting to thrust deep and fast in her so her balls spanked into her ass. “And what if I want you to put all your milk in me?” Holding Eos in place with one hand on her hip, she, sitting upright to look down at the small girl, took rough hold of her red cock and started to stroke it to match how she fucked her.

Eos’ eyes went round at the question more than getting fucked, though that was more than enough to make her start whimpering, her hands thrown back over her head as she lay limp for Selene to manhandle. Full of some kind of irritation she couldn’t put a word to, she managed to pound Eos’ cunt like she was a rag doll with abusing her cock so when she bucked into her for the last time before ejaculating all her milk into her soppy hole, Eos’ thick, creamy milk started flying out the tip of her cock to paint her from face to dribbling down onto her plump balls.

“So why won’t you do that to me?” she asked, letting go of Eos but not slipping out of her cunt. “Is it because your cock is smaller than mine? Because that’s stupid—your cock is perfect, just like the rest of you.”

“Uh…” Eos’ blush had more to do with embarrassment than sex while she wiped her own milk off her cheek and licked it off. “I mean, if you could make it bigger like you made my breasts bigger I think it would be better that way…” Her cock, still hard and long against her little tummy, twitched visibly.

“I will if I can,” Selene said, but did not stop staring expectantly at Eos, “but even if I can’t you’re not small. You still have a big cock, and even if you didn’t you know you’d still feel good inside me, so why haven’t you?” Pulling out, she moved back so she could bend down between Eos’ thin thighs and kiss the base of her cock where her balls hung off it. “You haven’t even let me do this.”

Eos’ cock twitched again from the kiss, and she could see it was an effort for Eos to remain lying there under her eye. “Um, well…You see…” Pushing an errant ringlet out of her face, Eos dragged her lower lip through her teeth. “It’s because I…haven’t…You see, I’ve never actually fucked anyone before.”

Selene’s eyes went wide but Eos, her eyes focused elsewhere, went on in the same tentative voice. “Well, that’s not really quite right, I’ve stuck my cock in people as part of my work, but that’s not really…fucking.”

“I understand,” she murmured, thinking of her efforts with Nye. “But surely with us?”

“I was so much shorter and smaller than the rest that it simply wasn’t…” With a small pained smile she managed to shrug with her arms over her head. “I wanted it that way—if they had offered I would have laughed and told them to let me get on their cocks. As for in the mouth…” Selene watched in horror as tears gathered in the girl’s rosegold eyes. “Only Astraeus ever did that, said it was his privilege of being my mate, and then he…”

Selene didn’t get to ask what he did because the next moment Magnolia, wings a buzz, was hovering over them with a big smile. “Come! News moves fast in these parts and someone has come to see you!” She giggled, putting her tiny hands over reddened cheeks. “More than one! Just how you are is fine, no need to gussy up.”

Selene and Eos looked at each other as Magnolia flew off giggling. “Hard cocks might be one thing,” Eos said with half a smirk, all mistiness gone, “but will you clean off the mess you made of me? Suck it out too, having milk flowing out of your cunt sets a bad example for strangers.”

It took Selene no more than two minutes to lick and suck all the milk off and out of Eos’ little body, both of theirs equally thick, white and creamy, before she followed Eos to the stairs that lead off the roof. She was not much surprised to see that there wasn’t a stitch of clothing among the small but diverse crowd.

There were the three fairies, all in-flight to stay at the same height as the visitors, which, given that one of them was a centaur stallion, was higher than Selene’s head. There was the stallion, a gorgeous palomino that she wondered if he was the one responsible for Nye, with a much younger mare that might be more accurately described as a filly; she stayed close to his flank, her brown eyes wide with worry. The other was a big man, at least a foot taller than she was, with a wolf at his heels.

At Marigold waving at them to join the group standing in a rough circle, she caught Eos’ hand in hers and went to stand by the fairy, who patted one of her pointed ears before talking excitedly. “As we were discussing,” Marigold said eagerly, “this is Eos and Selene—the lost Erotes.”

‘Erotes?’ Selene mouthed at Eos, who was keeping an eye on the strangers while mostly watching Selene.

‘Later,’ Eos mouthed back before clearing her throat and smiling at everyone who stood high above her head. “Yes, and more specifically I was the one who they came to call Cupid. I heard that you have come to see us?” She aimed that at the two males who happened to be giving both of their naked bodies and erect cocks appraising looks.

The men eyed each other before the man with the wolf bowed his head to the centaur. If Nye and Cad had become one as a centaur, this older stallion was so fit and muscular he would’ve made them look like a plump pony. He looked far more like Nye than any of his relatives did, just Nye’s supremely handsome father with confidence to beat any king.

The girl with him was obviously related though her horse part was a buckskin and the long hair she wore loose around her body dark brown. She could tell the girl had ripened but her human figure was barely developed with little breasts that would fit her palms and puffy nipples that stood off the tender mounds. She was a pretty thing, attractive like the stallion was, but shivered on her hoofs like a shy little girl.

“You’ve been fucked by a horse cock, haven’t you?” the stallion asked, not brusquely in his deep masculine voice but with no preamble, stamping his hoof as he pointed at Selene. “You were looking at me like you know what it feels like.” Selene, who had been trying to get a look at the centaur’s second cock after seeing all she wanted of his huge human one, nodded. “Centaur or horse?”

“Horse,” she responded without hesitation. “My prince’s seventeen hand mount. He had let his cock down when he saw me so I let him fuck me until he was done.”

The stallion before her smiled smugly and, with no other show, started to extend his horse cock from its sheathe. Without a ruler she could not tell for sure but once the pink, fleshy cock stopped growing it looked bigger in all ways than Cad, just like the centaur was at least eighteen hands at the shoulder of his equine body.

“Do you like that?” he asked, shoving the girl away by her shoulder so he could sidle closer to Selene side-on so his cock was obvious. “Is it true that the Erotes’ cunt will stretch to fill any cock?”

“Yes,” Selene murmured, shivering at the thought of all that cock stretching her out and dumping all its milk in her. She only looked away when the centaur’s other cock that hung where human abdomen fused into the chest of the horse started to grow just like the other had, with no need of a hand to get it up. Already big, completely swollen it was as long as her forearm and thicker than her wrist, topped with a ruddy head that seemed not much smaller than her fist. “You are equally gifted.”

“As are you, if you can do all that I have heard the Erotes were capable of.” Taking tiny steps on his sharp hooves, magnificent golden tail whisking back and forth, he approached her until his cock was inches from her face—then gracefully bent his knees so the tip shoved against her lips. “Prove it.”

Selene did not move her head, the huge cock head soft on her lips and the smell of man and horse thick in her nose, but she looked after Eos when she pulled her hand away and stepped back. Only a second before the stallion’s big hand grabbed her hair and, his other holding his cock, he rubbed it hard into her lips.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his heavily lashed brown eyes and put her hands up to wrap around his cock; he was so thick she could barely encompass the shaft with her thumb and middle finger. He let go of himself once she had and, keeping her eyes on him, she opened her mouth wide and stuffed it in until that fat head ran up against the back of her mouth.

No one else made a noise, the fairies having landed, as he bent his knees to lower himself a few more inches so she did not have to look up to take in his cock. She was sure she knew what he meant by his challenge, and she knew she could do it no matter his girth, but since this had to be the stallion that gave birth to Nye she wanted to enjoy herself.

Sucking hard as she pulled off, she let her eyes half-close as she started to lick and drool her way down his shaft on her way to his big balls that were more horse than they were man. The sack smooth and heavy, the balls inside like ripe fruit, they hung off the base of the shaft so they lay on horsehide, and the deep masculine animal musk washed over her when she opened her mouth wide to suck one past her lips.

He snorted at the moan she made but since he did not stop her she figured he liked it, so she made sure to give the other heavy round ball plenty of attention before making her way back up. Since there was no elegant way to do some things she held the head under her chin and did nothing but let drool dribble past her lips so she could smooth it all over his cock, making it nice and sloppy to ease the slide down her throat.

Once she could pump her hands tight around him and have them slide like a wet cunt she took him in her mouth again and, eyes closed for the initial push, angled the tip against the hole into her throat and swallowed hard as she forced her head further down his cock. Like she knew it would her throat got forced open as a big bite of the head sunk inside, and then it was just a matter of swallowing and working down the shaft bit by bit while ignoring her inability to breathe.

She was definitely feeling a little dizzy by the time she could bury her nose in the curly blond hair above his cock and tickle his balls with the tip of her tongue, so she worked her way back off with no delay and, pulling the last bit out, gasped and nearly stumbled. Or she did stumble, and would have fallen unless he had not caught her by the shoulders with gentle hands.

There was polite applause around her—Eos, the fairies and the man—which made her giggle after a quick look around, but all her attention was for the stallion smiling down at her fondly. “Thank you for that, blessed thing. No one has ever managed more than the tip before. Now—“ Letting go of her, he wheeled around to catch the arm of the girl and drag her closer. “The stories of the Erotes say you can do certain things, and even if they are not true I will enjoy fucking both of you girls until my milk fills your every hole.”

“What things?” she asked huskily, a hand to her throat. Just as she had disappeared Eos was beside her again, slipping her hand in hers.

“It’s time for this filly to be bred,” he said, dropping the girl centaur’s arm to lightly slap one of her little breasts, “but she’s being finicky about it.”

“Why?” Selene said, asking the girl directly. Along with being a delicate girl from the waist up, the rest was much smaller than the stallion, built like a fine-boned palfrey but not much taller than a pony. “Do you not want to have a child yet?” She glanced up at the stallion when she added, “I don’t know how centaurs work—do you have two wombs?”

“Yes,” replied the girl after the stallion nodded permission. “One in here”—she put her hands over her barest suggestion of a tummy—“and one in the back. And…” Looking down, she scratched at the courtyard with her front hoof. “Centaurs, um…We can have three types of babies depending on which, um, womb it is, and which c-cock the milk comes from.

“Upper milk in upper womb,” she went on, gesturing at the stallion’s cock gleaming with spit, “makes a centaur with two legs, and that’s the only kind you can have there. In the bottom womb the centaur always has four legs, but if it’s with upper milk it’s like me, and if it’s with bottom milk it won’t be able to speak.”

“What the filly is trying to say,” said the stallion fondly, bending to rub his fingers over the entrance to her human cunt under her covering of thick brown hair, making her gasp and prance, “is that a horse cock in a horse cunt gets you a horse, and you can figure out the rest. Now tell how Daddy’s favorite filly is being difficult.”

“I’m…” Holding her hands by her ears so her bent elbows pushed her little breasts together, she held stock still while the stallion spread her outer lips apart to show frilled dark pink inner lips and her hard nub, which he started rubbing with his thumb. “I don’t want Daddy to mount me…He’s so big, and last time he mounted Mommy she sprained her ankle…I just want his upper milk in me…”

“Since she is my favorite little filly,” he said, speaking to Selene while he kept the girl shivering on her hooves by how hard he was rubbing her nub, “I haven’t mounted her yet, but the best way to breed a filly is to put human cock in human cunt and horse cock in horse cunt at the same time first since having a true centaur is harder than either.”

“I can hold milk that you put in me and then put it in her,” Selene said, distracted by the glistening wetness coming out of the centaur girl’s fleshy hole. If asked she would willingly admit her desire to fuck every hole the girl had for real and pump her full of her thick cream.

He gave her an odd look before thrusting his middle two fingers into her hole and starting to fuck her with them hard and fast into a cunt so wet is sloshed around them audibly. “That’s nice to know, but no—I want to fuck her with my horse cock, not just breed her, and even then I would have to hunt you down every time to fill her womb with milk. No, I want you to turn that cute little cock of yours into mine and fuck her with it so she knows how much she wants Daddy to mount her.”

Selene’s head whipped around when the big man with the wolf cleared his throat and said, “That aspect of the Erotes is why I came too. I am a shapeshifter and wish my companion to have my children, but she does not allow me to mount her in that form, and sadly it takes a wolf cock to get a wolf bitch with pup.”

“Is she in heat now?” Eos asked like this was normal, and she only squeezed Selene’s hand when she stared down at her.

“No, but I figured you could fix that,” the man said with an embarrassed laugh. The big wolf, gray and lean, yawned so her fangs showed. “And I will have to fuck you as a wolf to transfer the right milk, of course, but we are willing to wait.”

Her cock had grown smaller to fit before, of course, but Selene looked between the stallion’s horse cock hanging towards the ground to her own before staring woefully at Eos, whose smile was far too sunny. “Yes, Selene, I promise you can do this,” Eos said, “but to make it easier on you I’ll do it first.”


End file.
